Tabú: A playboy Club
by Liz19forever
Summary: No importaba si eran ricas, pobres, feas o hermosas todas buscaban lo mismo: Placer. A todas las motivaba una cosa: Encontrarse con un hombre desconocido que cumpliera cada una de sus fantasias. E&B, Lemmons. OOC.
1. Reyes de lo Prohibido

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo me divierto con los personajes...**

* * *

**Tabú: A playboy Club**

_Rostros vemos, cuerpos sentimos pero corazones no sabemos… es un mundo especial_

_En donde todo puede suceder._

_Es un lugar por descubrir,_

_Es un tema tabú._

_Porque todo placer tiene un precio que después nadie podrá pagar por ti._

_Es eso de lo que no se habla demasiado, siempre hay algo que esconder._

_Cuando cae la noche nuestros principes aparencen,_

_Son el fruto prohibido que todas quieren morder pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, ya verás bien porque_

_Es un mundo oculto, algo que hace posible al sistema._

_La gente habla de aquello, de lo que haces a escondidas._

_Sí te dejas atrapar nadie podrá liberarte jamás._

_Es tabú lo que te puede seducir._

**Nombre del Fic: Tabú: A playboy club**

**Protagonistas: Edward y Bella (todos humanos)**

**Número de Capítulos: Indeterminado**

**Actualización: Dos veces por semana **

**Rating: M**

**Género: Romance /Misterio/ Aventura**

**Hola a todas, aquí yo otra vez dando la lata... siiiiiiiii una nueva idea ha inundado mi mente y aquí se las dejo. Espero les guste, creo que esto es como un respiro de lo profundo de mis otras historias... y como se acerca el final de Bleeding... más para entretener... Gracias por leerme... besos a todas Liz.**

**Ps. Me emocione tanto que le hice incluso portada XD sí a alguien le interesa verla, esta en mi perfil. XD **

* * *

Capítulo 1: Reyes de lo prohibido

No importaba cuando tiempo transcurriera, no importaba si era pudiente, pobre, buena moza o fea. Todas y cada una de las mujeres que entraban por aquella puerta buscaban lo mismo: Placer. Podían ser rubias, coloridas, castañas e incluso podían ser peladas — sí me habían tocado algunas —a todas las motivaba lo mismo: Encontrarse con un hombre desconocido que cumpliera cada una de sus fantasías.

Sin embargo, todas flaqueaban en su férrea decisión de mantener esto como un secreto, como "solo una vez"…

— _Es curiosidad, sabes… yo estoy "súper" bien con mi marido_ —comentaba algunas.

— _Es_ _una locura de una noche, mis amigas me "obligaron" a venir_ —justificaban otras, como si me importará.

— _Solo es esta vez, nunca más_ —se repetían algunas pensando en que no las escuchaba mientras se vestían luego de haber dado rienda a sus mas lidivinosos deseos.

Pero era una verdad irrefutable, todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían compartido su cama no solo conmigo sino con cualquiera de mis compañeros volvían. Una, dos, tres… hasta el infinito transformando esta especie de "veranito de san Juan" en algo completamente estable y hasta perdurable en el tiempo. Tal vez por eso, yo tenía mis reglas al respecto claramente no en beneficio de ellas sino del mío. No quería atar lazos ni estrechar romances por ello no dejaba que esto fuera más allá de lo que en realidad era: Sexo, después de todo yo era el amante secreto y salvaje nunca podría ser el eterno enamorado, ni el aspirante a novio mucho menos me convertiría en el marido de ninguna de ellas.

Era quien les daba lo que no encontraba en casa pero hasta allí. Mi misión era sacarlas de la rutina en las cuales todas estaban inmersas, hacerlas sentir la emoción de lo clandestino y también era el encargado de que cuando su corazón de mujer las traicionará sería el recordatorio de que solo nos unía una buena suma de dinero. Un servicio por el cual pagaban bastante caro.

Pero por otro lado les hacía un favor al separar aguas para evitar tempestades innecesarias puesto que la vida que yo había elegido me lo prohibía, en esta profesión no habría jamás una señora Cullen, al menos no mientras yo ejerciera la prostitución.

Como en todo orden de cosas, desgraciadamente aquí tampoco era la excepción, había las llamadas clientas "habituales", demasiado habituales para mi gusto siempre era el que protestaba por aquello, y hoy justamente estaba comenzando a tener que poner los puntos sobre las "ies" nada más y nada menos que a una de aquellas. La más influyente y algo así como la clienta VIP. Con la única que pensé jamás tener que aplicar mi regla puesto que, por su actuar, siempre creí que me mantenía como yo quería que me mantuvieran: Fugaz.

Desgraciadamente las mujeres funcionan distintas a los hombres, en general cuando un varón busca compañía de "señoritas" no lo hace pensando en que la llevará al altar ni que la sacará de aquella vida "sin sabor" para un hombre es algo completamente carnal y mientras resulte así seguirá. En cambio para las mujeres funciona al comienzo, pero luego mezclan los sentimientos y todo se complica. A tal punto que se desesperan, sueñan e ilusamente creen que para nosotros es igual, graso error. Hoy comprobaba mi teoría y la única que había pasado a esa lista de "chicas listas" que me había creado al comienzo hoy se caía de está.

— Dile que estoy ocupado —le respondí a Emmett y seguí afeitándome sin darle importancia a su presencia.

En realidad no estaba ocupado, no tenía ninguna "cita" previa agendada pero no estaba de humor para los caprichos masoquistas de probablemente la mejor clienta que había tenido hasta ahora no solo el club sino que yo mismo: Tanya Denali.

Era joven, más de lo habitual. Hermosa y rica pero esa personalidad caprichosa, indulgente, sin escrúpulos y hasta narcisista que a veces mostraba me traía de verdad fastidiado. Cumplirle sus fantasías no era el problema, si a ella le gustaba que le pegará como preámbulo a nuestro encuentro sexual, lo haría pero me molestaba ese sentido de la posesión que estaba teniendo para conmigo de aquí hasta una parte, sobre todo en los últimos encuentros.

Me había desconcertado esa actitud más allá del capricho y con ella todo había sido normal y hasta placentero para ambas partes al principio, luego habíamos pasado una especie de perdida, pasaron tres meses en que se perdió del club hasta hacía un mes exacto en donde sus visitas se hicieron más que regulares: Tres veces incluso hasta cuatro a la semana que ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en el peor fastidio de mi "carrera".

Se estaba convirtiendo en una suerte de adicta al sexo, eso me hizo sospechar que tal vez, no era adicción sino algo más. La tímida muchacha que conocí aquella noche hacía casi un año se había transformado en cuestión de meses en alguien completamente distinto a la "niña" que había entrado por primera vez a mis aposentos. Sí tuviera que definir el punto sin retorno de esta peculiar transformación debía llegar al día en que vino vestida de manera vulgar, tratando de ser sensual y entregó un látigo. Exactamente cuatro meses después de nuestro primer encuentro.

— Golpéame —pidió con su voz cargada de cierta ansiedad.

Trato de que pareciera sensual y provocadora pero tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar que la risotada escapara de mis labios. Su cara era sublimemente cómica, esas muecas con los labios eran ¡Ridículas! Ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra se excitaría con aquello y aunque su cuerpo estaba bien dotado el solo hecho de tenerla así frente a mí esfumó el poco libido que yo podría haber tenido aquella noche. De todas formas me recordé un hecho muy importante que nunca debes olvidar: Ella es la clienta y el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Ese día le pegue por primera vez a una mujer.

De allí los contactos se hicieron más seguidos hasta volverse asfixiantes, no siempre le pagaba pero le gustaba el sexo salvaje, sentir que la poseían con fuerza y que le dijeran cosas testosterónicamente masculinas como ella llamaba. Machistas como pensaba yo.

Así había continuado nuestra seudo relación hasta que la semana recién pasada su primer arranque de celos me hizo comprobar que jamás debía hacerse transformado en habitual. Yo era uno de los pocos "privilegiados" que no tenían habituales. Una de las claves de mantener el lugar siempre con clienta es justamente la "fidelización de estos" y eso se logra haciendo que las mujeres vuelvan con el mismo chico una y otra vez. En mi caso eso era estúpido, podían volver pero ¿Por qué tenían que atenderse solo con el mismo chico? ¿No que en la diversidad esta el gusto? ¿Cómo iban a saber que querían si no probaban con más amantes? En fin, yo no era el dueño del lugar por lo tanto las reglas tampoco debían ser mi preocupación — Aún —me recordé y en eso tal vez Emmett tenía razón.

— Todo porque eres el hijo del dueño —balbuceaba Emmett cada vez que me rehusaba a atender a una cliente más de tres veces.

Y sí, Carlisle — el dueño del lugar —me tenía condescendencia y paciencia.

Sin duda que aquello se debía a que yo era su hijo adoptivo. Aunque nos separaban dieciséis años, de todas maneras el seguía siendo demasiado joven para haber sido mi padre biológico. Hacía exactamente quince años atrás me había adoptado junto a su esposa Esme.

En ese entonces yo tenía diez años, dos de los cuales los había pasado vagabundeando por las calles de la ciudad. Mis padres biológicos habían muerto cuando yo tenía ocho años, luego mi abuelo se había desecho de mí entregándome al estado resultado había ingresado a un orfanato. No es un secreto que a los niños grandes las parejas jóvenes no los adoptan, por ello, no alcance a permanecer un año cuando producto de las riñas y golpes que nos propinaban las "tías" que debían cuidarnos me revelé y escapé.

Aquel día en que lo conocí yo estaba paradójicamente de cumpleaños. Hacía tres días que no comía, era invierno el más crudo que recuerde. Muerto de hambre deambulaba por las calles sin destino, en realidad buscaba lo que fuera, rastrojaba los basureros y me mantenía en movimiento para evitar congelarme hasta morir.

Había caminado horas y casi creí que moriría cuando di con aquel callejón. Había unos pocos basureros a unos cuantos centímetros de una puerta, un farol iluminaba el marco de esta. Me acerque esperanzado que hubiera al menos algún desecho digerible, era impresionante lo que la gente "normal" considera basura, para mi suerte y de los indigentes que se alimentaban así.

Abrí el primero de tres y me tuve que subir casi en el interior para hurgar. Estaba en eso, buscando cuando el ruido de la puerta me asustó. Me escondí enseguida en el costado de uno y aguardé.

Un cuerpo femenino elegantemente vestido salio hacía la oscuridad, venía seguido de otro que por el porte y tamaño era evidente que se trataba de un hombre. También estaba elegantemente vestido. La mujer no era muy alta, sin embargo su tez clara era parecida a la de mi madre, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda profundo, tenía puesto un abrigo rojo sangre que hacían juego con sus zapatos de tacón. El hombre, mayor que ella tal vez en un par de años era rubio y también de tez clara. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, me sonreí cuando noté la "intensa" respuesta de la dama.

— Nos vemos la próxima semana —murmuró ella sonriendo feliz y le metió un turrón de dinero en la solapa de la chaqueta. El hombre sonrió pero con pena y se lo entregó de vuelta.

— Sabes que no es necesario Esme —le advirtió visiblemente contrariado.

— Lo sé, pero… por ahora es mejor así, sino se dará cuenta que yo soy más que una clienta —le recordó ella, sus manos se fueron hasta el cuello del hombre, justo en donde la camisa estaba desabotonada ella con sus lánguidos dedos saco algo que brillo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Era una especie de cadena de la cual pendía algo tan brilloso como ella. Era un objeto redondo, entonces advertí que se trataba de un anillo. Sin poder entender mis ojos se fueron entonces a las manos de la mujer en cuyo dedo anular estaba la otra alianza. Me confundió principalmente porque no había que ser adivino para entender eso de "cliente". Yo a mis cortos diez años de entonces, y dos de la calle — lo que podría llamar casi una vida —entendía perfectamente que en la sociedad donde vivía, la gente pagaba por sexo. Lo que me extrañaba era que hubiera clubes para señoritas y no de señoritas. Me sonreí.

Aquella noche la mujer se fue y justo cuando también lo hacía yo con las manos vacías y con el estomago pegado al espinazo, Carlisle me descubrió. En esa época él tenía veintiséis años, y trabajaba aunque no lo creyeran como gigoló en el club de su propio padre.

De hecho, quien ahora legalmente sería una suerte de abuelo. Era el hombre más torcido, ególatra, malvado y cruel que yo pudiera haber imaginado o escasamente conocido. Aquella noche Carlisle me dio de comer y me escondió en unas piezas que tenía el club desocupadas y que no utilizaban. Seguramente lo hizo motivado por la lastima, yo era un niño flacuchento por no decir desnutrido, sucio y sin mucho futuro.

Pase varios días durmiendo allí para escapar al crudo invierno, de hecho ese había sido el trato inicial hasta que mi abuelo se enteró y se trenzaron en una pelea. El viejo estaba borracho — lo que era habitual en él —pero aún así le dio unos cuantos golpes a Carlisle, todos en el cuerpo, casi ninguno en el rostro, después entendería mejor el porque de aquello.

Lo cierto es que aquel día Carlisle me había defendido y también había sin querer marcado mi destino. Producto de la fuerte discusión, su padre luego de darle el último golpe se acerco a la ventana de la pequeña pieza donde yo me encontraba para darle un sorbo a su petaca, era como el minuto de descanso para seguir la arremetida pero justo cuando trató de darme con un bate Carlisle lo empujó hacía el lado contrario lo que lo mando ventana fuera. Cayo de un segundo piso directo y de cara al suelo del húmedo callejón. Murió una semana después en el hospital y bueno, Carlisle heredo el negocio familiar y yo a una familia.

Me adoptó, y me mantuvo lejos del negocio familiar hasta que cumplí veintidós —oficialmente hablando porque en la práctica no fue así, aunque eso era mi secreto mejor guardado —Me mando a la escuela y me exigió que fuera a la universidad —de allí que fue recién cuando terminé el ultimo semestre que lo hice "oficial" —Teníamos un trato por llamarlo de alguna manera: Me dejas entrar al negocio y yo estudio. Un trato justo según yo, uno que no quería para su hijo según él pero gracias a la ayuda de mi "madre" al final todo resulto bien.

Hoy, a mis veinticinco tenía un título universitario y era algo así como la exclusividad del negocio familiar.

— No quiere atenderse con nadie más que contigo —y la voz de Emmett me regreso de mis recuerdos.

— Pues no la atenderé y punto, en un par de horas tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas a la que no puedo faltar —expliqué y sí, también ejercía mi profesión pero no por ello dejaba de vigilar muy de cerca mis otros intereses familiares. Me sonreí.

Con Carlisle habíamos creado una suerte de empresa intermediaria: Una facilitadora. Nosotros ayudábamos a nuestros clientes a que consiguieran lo que ellos necesitaran: Visas, papeles legales, lo que quisieran. Ellos nos contaban el problema y nosotros lo solucionábamos. Era una suerte de empresa de inversiones pero más rentable. De hecho gracias a nuestros "contactos" solíamos recibir muchas recomendaciones por lo rápido y efectivo que resultábamos. Para pasar un poco desapercibidos y darle una cierta legalidad, Carlisle era una suerte de Coleccionista de Antigüedades de la zona y yo era algo así como el experto en estas "antigüedades". Quién mejor que su hijo.

Emmett me miró y suspiró. Eran estos arrebatos de "grandeza" los que lo fastidiaban. En general nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos desde el primer día que piso el lugar buscando trabajo. Yo había sido también el que insistió para que mi padre lo contratara viendo el "potencial" que su cuerpo bien definido y esa cara de niño bueno nos traería con las clientas. Un nuevo para el aren de la oferta. Era bueno innovar de tiempo en tiempo.

El pasado de Emmett no era muy distinto al mío, familia destruida no habían muerto pero un padre borracho y ausente más una madre emigrante —aunque fuera de un país como Rusia, en Norteamérica era emigrante y eso no le aseguraba el futuro a nadie —eran su disfuncional pasado.

Fue a la escuela y se graduó, claro que, en su ultimo año descubrió que tenía cierto arrastre con las mujeres entonces pensó como un buen inversionista ¿Por qué no hacerlo rentable? Resultado: hoy trabajaba en el club. Ganando más que lo que podría ganar su madre en toda su vida de trabajo.

— No voy a atenderla —insistí y no entendía porque se tomaba la molestia de ir a anunciarme la visita si podía, emplear ese mismo tiempo, en engatusarla después de todo Tanya era fácil de convencer.

Me miró un poco molesto pero a la vez satisfecho porque esta vez tendría la oportunidad de saciar curiosidad con una de las clientas más deseadas. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación cuando una rojiza cabellera lo hizo por él, entró hecha una fiera — aunque la verdad solo le alcanzaba para gatita en celo —y me montó algo así como un berrinche de esposa.

— ¿No que no estaba? —le preguntó colérica a Emmett, ignorándome por completo, enrolé mis ojos

— Tanya —comencé pero no alcancé a decir nada porque me dio una cachetada medio a medio de mi mejilla. Enfurecí.

— ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío! ¡Entiendes…. Mío! —gritó furiosa frente a mí.

Tomé aire y traté de guardar la calma y compostura. De hecho, lo que ella más quería en ese minuto, sus ojos la delataban, era que la zarandeará con fuerza y la golpeará — su lado masoquista estaba en pleno —sin duda era lo que había llegado buscando: golpes y sexo violento. No entendía bien pero eso la excitaba sin embargo, apenas advertí aquello tomé la ventaja.

Lo que ella más quería no iba a suceder conmigo, nunca más... No después de esta escenita de mala muerte. Yo no era propiedad de nadie, menos de una rica caprichosa como ella.

Miré como producto de la agitación su pecho se contraía furioso. Su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro, podía sentir la tibieza de este en mi nariz. También podía oler el perfume embaucador que se había puesto hoy. Era tanta la rabia que sentía que las venas se le marcaban en la piel del cuello que me imaginaba lo tensa que debía estar. Permanecía frente a mí, parada sin vacilar ni un minuto, con la mirada desafiante, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Tenía sus manos delgadas empuñadas a cada costado de su cuerpo lista para dejarse golpear pero en cambio y contra todo pronóstico solo consiguió de mí una larga, distendida y hasta contagiosa risa.

Emmett me miró incrédulo pero divertido. Mi risa burlona inundo el lugar por completo ¡Maldita niña rica petulante! Me dije para mis adentros conteniendo las ganas de golpearla de verdad. En realidad jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a Tanya, a pesar de que había accedido a sus "golpes" de sexo, aquellos latigazos y tomadas con fuerza no eran nada comparada con un verdadero golpe de hombre.

La mirada tanto desconcertada de ella como de Emmett era impagable. Sus ojos verdes ya no eran verdes, sino que se tiñeron de un rojo inyectado. La parte blanca de sus orbes también estaba cubierta de sangre de la rabia, además se inundaron de lágrimas todas por supuesto consecuencias de aquel arrebato de furia. Su enojo aumento y noté como hizo un movimiento para darme la segunda cachetada pero allí le detuve el brazo por la muñeca en el aire.

— Una… Tanya… solo una —le dije fuerte y amenazante — Grabártelo en tu hermosa y tonta cabecita… YO NO SOY TUYO NI DE NADIE —aullé irritado apretándole la muñeca con fuerza. Entonces perdí la paciencia y la empujé contra el cuerpo de Emmett que esperaba cerca de la puerta.

— Sí quieres que alguien te golpee, ve con él… yo estoy ocupado y no pienso perder mí tiempo con tontas masoquistas como tú —resolví.

Tanya se separó de los brazos protectores y siempre dispuestos de mi compañero de labores para acercarse nuevamente hasta mí.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo pago! ¡Yo soy la que elige con quien! ¡Y te quiero a ti! —protestó pero en el minuto en que estuvo cerca me giré a encararla. Se detuvo en la mitad del trayecto cuando notó la expresión que estaba profiriéndole. Estaba a un escaso segundo de perder la paciencia con ella. Emmett lo notó porque se acercó como gatito travieso hasta ella y con esa adulancia que lo caracterizaba trató de calmar las aguas.

— Tanya, mi vida… porque mejor no bajamos al salón… Edward hoy tiene otros compromisos… ven… te invito un trago… así platicamos tu y yo más íntimamente… verás que bien la pasaremos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —trató de persuadir Emmett acercándose a ella, le acaricio su rostro de porcelana pero esta lo esquivo. Me guiñó un ojo, lo ignoré.

— ¡No quiero premios de consuelo! ¡Yo LO QUIERO a él! —demandó

— Pues no podrá ser, tengo unos compromisos más importantes… además para que te vayas haciendo a la idea… y evites berrinches como estos no podrá ser ni hoy ni nunca más… esto se terminó… al menos conmigo… pero claro siempre puedes encamarte con el resto… en la variedad está el gusto ¿No? —le contesté perdiendo la paciencia. Odiaba los arrebatos de mujeres calculadoras y estúpidas.

Emmett sacudió su rostro divertido.

— Vamos cariño… verás que no soy para nada un premio de consuelo —insistió esté. Tanya dudó pero eventualmente algo era mejor que nada. A regañadientes camino hasta encontrarse con un muy dispuesto Emmett que la esperaba para conducirla por el camino de la "felicidad", claro no si antes dar la estocada final que la subiría al tope de mi lista de lunáticas. Su amenaza incluso la hizo verse más desesperada.

— Lo pagarás Edward, ya verás… lo pagarás —suspiré e hice algo que tal vez no era muy maduro del todo pero con mi mejor cara me lleve mis dedos hasta mis labios y le tiré un beso que agarro Emmett en el aire haciéndome una morisqueta tonta, me reí.

Para cuando bajé no había rastros ni de Tanya ni por supuesto de Emmett, no era que le fascinaran las pervertidas pero le divertía que alguien pagará por ser golpeada. _Ojala no se te pase la mano _pensé mientras me ponía mis lentes de sol y miraba el convertible rojo estacionado de Tanya lo que me confirmaba mi teoría de que estaba en el cuarto de Emmett.

Me subí a mi auto y emprendí el rumbo. Me quede un tanto preocupado por el tema de los golpes… yo solía acceder a sus caprichos pero la distraía de aquella obsesión por ser maltratada por dos razones, la primera porque no me parecía sana y la segunda porque no quería problemas con la ley y eventualmente si ella llegaba a su casa morada podría haber alguna sospecha de sus familiares y lo que menos necesitábamos era a la policía cerrando el club o inmiscuyéndose en nuestro negocio. Tal vez por eso había accedido a transformarla en habitual, me daba susto que los otros sucumbieran a la sensación de poder teniéndola sometida y después terminará todo en algo más trágico. Mire hacía el móvil y dude en llamar de vuelta al club para advertirle a Emmett, o mejor dicho para exigirle, que no la golpeará y tratará de desviar el asunto a palabras más fuertes y cariños más rudos pero desistí el pensar en que estaba involucrándome más de la cuenta y eso justamente era lo que no debía hacer.

Después de mí, él era algo así como el segundo "más deseado" del club. No era que lleváramos un ranking sobre los más "solicitados" pero éramos los que más trabajos teníamos… luego le seguía James, que antes había ocupado el primer lugar hasta que aparecí yo… bajando, en esa oportunidad, al segundo y ahora tenía el tercero. A pesar de todo, aún podíamos ser algo así como amigos, después de todo, mujeres habían por montones y no íbamos a estar peleándonos por "este tipo de mujeres".

Aunque tenía sus ventajas ser el más cotizado también tenía sus desventajas y Tanya era la prueba irrefutable de aquella para nada "sana" obsesión que a veces despertábamos. Sin poder evitarlo ante la palabra obsesión recordé entonces la poca sensatez de la última adquisición de Jasper. Una chica, que no superaba los dieciocho aunque ella le jurará de guata que tenía diecinueve. Era simpática y divertida tanto como perspicaz, no se atendía con nadie más que con él, aunque sospechaba que si alguno osaba siquiera insinuarlo veríamos por primera vez a este veterano militar — de veinticuatro años —enfurecido. Ella era otra prueba de esta para nada "sana" obsesión. Pasaba prácticamente viviendo en el Club, no era que me importará pero al esperar que la gran reja de nuestro "renovado" Club se abriera — Hoy una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad —advertí el convertible amarillo de ella.

Eran recién las diez de la mañana y ella ya tenía "necesidades" sacudí mi cabeza en desaprobación. Deje que entrará ella primero, avanzó hasta que nuestras ventanas coincidieron.

— Edward… ¿Cómo estas? —me saludó entusiasmada.

— Al parecer mejor que tú —le contesté y ella se desconcertó

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Luzco mal? —y se miró en el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Crees que es sano que una "niña" frecuente estos lugares, a las diez de la mañana —le contesté y ella se rió avergonzada.

— ¿Muy desesperada?

— Estoy seguro que tu padre querría un mejor partido como yerno de su pequeña y "única" hija —le contesté.

— Él es una buena persona, lo sabías —defendió y ser o no ser buena persona jamás había sido el problema. Yo tampoco era mala persona pero no por ello era ciego a saber que, no éramos los príncipes azules montados en caballos blancos que recatábamos doncellas en peligro.

El problema era que, habíamos vivido demasiado para ofrecer algo que estaba seguro Jasper tampoco quería: Fidelidad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Acabar con esa ilusión que ella estaba haciendo crecer en la mitad de su corazón?

Sí se hubiera tratado de otra "mujer" probablemente lo hubiera hecho pero estábamos hablando de Alice, la tierna "niña" que por alguna extraña razón me simpatizaba a tal punto que incluso estaba molestándome enormemente que Jasper aún, manteniéndola ilusionada, siguiera en esto de tener otras habituales. Tomé aire.

— Que te diviertas… no me despido porque algo me dice que te veré cuando vuelva por la tarde —le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la carretera en dirección al centro de la ciudad, no me percaté que el vehiculo iba a ciento cuarenta sino hasta que note el ruido de una patrulla. ¡Genial! Me dije disminuyendo la velocidad, tuve que aparcar a la salida de la bifurcación principal.

— ¿Lleva prisa? —preguntó el policía y entonces me quité la gafas de sol.

— Algo —contesté suave

— Permiso de conducir y documentos del vehiculo —pidió. Se los entregué.

Se fue así atrás un par de minutos. Miré mi reloj, llegaría tarde y sin proponérmelo. La cita estaba acordada a las diez y media de la mañana, en un céntrico y lujoso hotel. Me faltaban al menos unos quince minutos de camino y eran las diez con veinte. El policía seguía hablando por radio, con mis documentos en la mano, suspiré frustrado.

De pronto un auto me distrajo, era oscuro, una camioneta, los vidrios estaban polarizados pero paso demasiado lento por mi lado. Estábamos hablando de una carretera de alto trafico y el vehiculo parecía de paseo. No pude ver al conductor, pero me quede mirando la patente, aceleró cuando llegó al final de la bifurcación donde yo estaba detenido — momentáneamente —en el minuto en que decidí tomar nota de la patente, la voz del policía me lo impidió.

— Señor sus documentos —y me entregó todo los papeles de vuelta.

— ¿Eso es todo? —le pregunté sin creerme. Apostaba a que al menos la multa era segura.

— Así es, que tenga un buen día —me dijo con una amabilidad sospechosa.

Encendí el vehiculo y avance, cuando tope con la calle giré a mi izquierda —la misma que había tomado la camioneta —pero para mi sorpresa no había rastros de ella.

Seguí mi camino y llegue diez minuto más tarde de lo acordado, subí hasta el restaurante del hotel donde estaba acordada la cita, apenas lo hice me di cuenta que habían pocos clientes, en una de las mesas más alejadas y que daban al esplendoroso ventanal que mostraba a la ciudad en pleno. Me acerque hasta ellos, de inmediato se levantaron.

— Siento la demora… pero el tráfico de hoy estaba desesperante —me excusé y no era bueno comentar mi impass con la ley. Después de todo aún no cerraban el trato.

— No te preocupes… por eso vivo fuera de esta ciudad no soportaría tener que lidiar con esta selva de cemento —comentó el más viejo de todos y al único que conocía. Era Aro Volturis, un famoso coleccionista de antigüedades —pero de las reales —era un rico con clase, su familia era pudiente desde probablemente la época uno.

Aunque siempre sus inversiones habían apuntado a ese rubro, ahora quería expandirse y estaba considerando la oferta de invertir en otros temas. Razón por la cual necesitaba asesoría para crear una empresa distinta, por consiguiente también necesitaba que lo ayudáramos a mover ciertos papeles con el más grande de los bancos de la ciudad. En resumidas tendrías que ayudarlos a ocultar ciertas información, si recurrían a nosotros era porque no pasaban de buenas a primera la revisión del banco para autorizar tal vez algún préstamo.

Me reuní con ellos más de dos horas, en donde me explicaron que eran lo que querían, el más joven — Cayo Volturis —hijo del primero se mantuvo en todo momento en silencio observando el desarrollo de nuestra reunión. Finalmente acordamos que me remitirían los papeles por la tarde y vería en que podíamos ayudarlos.

Iba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. Miré el número, era del Club, contesté temiendo lo peor y la imagen de una Tanya hecha bolsas se me dibujó en la mente. La voz de Jacob —otro de los afortunados que habían sido recogidos, esta vez por Esme —me tranquilizó. Si hubiera pasado a mayores la situación de Tanya hubiera sido Emmett quién me hubiera llamado desesperado porque lo ayudará a ocultar la pasada de raya, pero en cambio si era el nuevo "recepcionista" quién llamaba entonces se trataba de algún trabajo particular.

— ¿Edward?

— Jake pero ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —le pregunté.

En su caso el trato había sido más flexible que el mío, yo en mi época, ni siquiera podía acercarme al club a menos de treinta metros a la redonda. En cambio, el pequeño Jacob podía trabajar medio día por las tardes y luego de que hiciera todos sus deberes estudiantiles como "recepcionista" del club.

— Hoy no hubo clases —me respondió alegre

— ¿Qué paso con Laurent? —le pregunté y si mal no recordaba no había escuchado nada de permisos ni licencias médicas antes de irme.

— Esta atendiendo —me contestó muerto de la risa y eso era novedoso.

Laurent era algo así como un veterano —no era que fuera viejo, tenía cuatro años menos que Carlisle, de hecho habían sido "compañeros" cuando mi "abuelo" comandaba el lugar —pero desde que el staff había sido renovado él había cedido su puesto gustoso a los "nuevos" playboy del lugar. Por consiguiente no atendía pero sí administraba el lugar y mantenía el orden.

Algo o muy malo o muy bueno había sucedido para que él decidiera "atender" quise preguntar pero en ese minuto Jake recordó su cometido y me informó para que era su llamada.

— Sí, bueno… en fin… dejando de lado a Laurent… ¿Estas todavía ocupado? —me preguntó

— ¿Por qué? —no respondí inmediatamente

— Tenemos una solicitud a domicilio —exclamó haciendo esa voz sugerente que no le resultaba. Por mucho que se esforzará aún era un niño, con sus dieciséis años le faltaba mucho por entender este estilo de vida. Me reí.

— ¿Y apuesto que quieres que lo haga yo? —le pregunté

— Sí… de hecho, te pidieron expresamente a ti —aseguró

Raro por no decir imposible. Teníamos una página Web, ofrecíamos ese servicio pero en mi "perfil" decía claramente que no estaba disponible para citas o encuentros a domicilio. De hecho, por mi doble faceta dentro del negocio familiar era justamente porque no accedía a ir, el problema de los "domicilios" radicaba en que podían salir a cualquier hora, cualquier día y la idea era no negarse en lo absoluto.

— ¡que mal mentiroso eres! —refuté al segundo. — ¿Quién no quiere ir? —pregunté enseguida. — ¿Déjame adivinar Jasper tal vez? —y recordé a Alice, probablemente era el único "disponible" y para que el teatro no se le cayera había decidido negarse mostrándose como un heroico héroe principesco que de príncipe tenía solo la cara y el cuerpo.

— No, de hecho Alice se fue hace como un cuarto de hora —informó y guardé silencio.

— ¿Dónde es?

— ¿Dónde estas? —me preguntó y entonces le di el nombre de las interacciones de las calles donde me encontraba.

— Oye estas súper cerca ¿Hay un hotel allí verdad? —me preguntó.

— Sí —contesté vacilante.

— Es justo en el edificio de enfrente por la misma calle donde estas ahora, hay un edificio viejo ¿Lo ves? —y traté de adivinar cual de todos los edificio "viejos" era.

En realidad no había ningún edificio viejo, tal vez no eran los recién erguidos de la calle principal pero esos edificios no tenían más de un par de años. Tomé nota de la calle y luego del número que incluía el del departamento.

— Espera —le dije tratando de escribir en el block de notas que tenía sujeto en el manubrio de mi automóvil — ¿Nombre? —pregunté y eso era importante. Guardo silencio, lo sentí mover papeles desesperado. Suspiré.

— ¿Jake? —insistí

— No lo tengo… no lo pregunte —respondió avergonzado.

— ¿Y que tal si existe conserje, que le diré? —pregunté al aire, y esto se había tornado complicado. Pero en fin, no era la primera vez que no tenía un nombre. De hecho poco importaba el nombre.

Colgué y di la vuelta completa para ubicar la dirección exacta. Como dijo Jake era un edificio más antiguo que el resto. Me estacioné justo en el frontis y me bajé. De pronto recordé algo vital y que no debía haber olvidado pero debía reconocer que no venía preparado para después de una reunión de trabajo irme al "segundo" que tenía. Gracias al cielo, habitualmente siempre andaba presentable y listo. Abrí la cajuela del vehiculo y saque una caja que había puesto allí recién ayer, agradecí aquello y lo que menos quería era involucrarme sin protección con una completa desconocida.

Aunque usualmente ella siempre andaban con alguno, mujeres precavidas, me gustaba llevar por si acabo me tocaba alguna "voladita" de ocasión. Para mi suerte el edificio no contaba con un conserje, realmente. Sí había una especie de guardia pero en aquel edificio también había oficinas por lo que controlar el acceso era prácticamente imposible. Apreté el botón de llamada del ascensor y subí a él junto a otras cuatro personas más. Miré el papel donde había escrito el número de departamento y luego me lo metí en el bolsillo trasero. Me bajé en el décimo piso y camine hasta dar con el número: 1013A.

Una vez frente a la puerta, golpee. No demoraron en abrir, de hecho, la puerta se abrió casi por si sola, camine al interior. Mi vista reparó en unos tacones altos, de un rojo apagado, que se perdieron justo a tiempo para yo cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Camine siguiendo por el pasillo, estrecho de la entrada, cuando doblé donde antes lo había hecho los tacones rojos, se rebeló frente a mi lo que supuse era el living de un impersonal departamento. Había una mesa de centro de vidrio oscuro, dos sitiales puestos delante del enorme ventanal que no tenía cortinas. No había ningún cuadro colgado excepto por un espejo en la pared izquierda. Entonces cuando casi estaba convencido que aquel lugar no era su hogar, la mujer se giró para darme la cara.

— ¿Un trago? —preguntó seca y seria.

— No gracias, no bebo —contesté.

Lo que no era mentira. Prefería estar sobrio para "trabajar" además con uno de los bastaba. La mujer se acercó hasta mí, con el vaso de cristal entre las manos, cuando estuvo cerca me contempló.

— ¿Aquí o en la habitación? —preguntó y me sonreí.

— Tú eres la clienta, tu eres la que tiene vecinos ¿Dime tú? —le contesté mirando hacía el enorme ventanal detrás de ella.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa suspicaz. Deslizó sus dedos de porcelana por mi mentón dibujando una línea imaginaría. Se apartó de mi caminando hacía un costado, donde comenzaba otro pasillo distinto al anterior, la seguí con la vista pero no demoré en reunirme con ella.

Ingresé por la puerta que dejo abierta, un cuarto del doble del anterior se reveló ante mí. Una cama gigantesca se encontraba en la mitad, tenía una colcha blanca, era tan blanca que por un minuto parecía irradiar luz. Las persianas estaban cerradas pero aún así, el sol daba de lleno contra ellas por la posición del departamento haciendo que se filtrarán algunos rayos, provocando una iluminación tenue.

Salio de un costado, y como si fuera un acto mecánico comenzó a desabotonar la blusa turquesa que traía puesta. Aunque su actitud, hasta ahora, había sido decidida, firma y calculada. El temblor de sus dedos me comprobó que, esta era la primera vez que recurría a este tipo de "placer".

Sonreí. ¿Por qué será que las mujeres piensan que deben actuar de esa manera cuando recurren a prostitutos para satisfacerse? Pensé caminando hasta ella.

Tomé entre mis manos, sus dedos temblorosos y me acerque para ayudarla con algo que evidentemente era parte de mi trabajo. Me acerque lo suficiente para convertirlo en un encuentro intimo después de todo por eso ella había pagado.

La blusa comenzaba a abotonarse en el tercer botón desde arriba hacía abajo, dejaba bastante poco para la imaginación, mientras terminaba con el último antes de tenerla, en parte desnuda, me pregunté ¿Sí ella en verdad usaba así la blusa o era para la ocasión? Al alzar mi mirada hacía el frente ante mí su rostro: que era angelical pero maduro.

Aventuraba que tal vez tenía unos veintitrés años… probablemente veinticuatro. No tenía pinta de ser común, de hecho, ella no era del tipo de mujeres que frecuentara nuestro club. Me lo decían sus facciones perfectas.

¿Por qué alguien tan bello iba a querer satisfacer sus instintos con un hombre de la vida?

Como regla general, las mujeres bellas, como lo era esta no tenían problemas para conseguir un hombre para que calentara su cama. Generalmente pero no de manera excepcional el tipo de mujeres que busca "compañía" es más bien de aquellas poco agraciadas o demasiado tímidas para dar el gran pasó, también estaban las insatisfechas pero estaba seguro, como que me llamaba Edward, que ella no era una esposa insatisfecha por el contrario.

Justo cuando iba a quitarle la blusa para seguir con su ropa interior, ella me tomó las manos, acto seguido sentí el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Me giró.

— Me gusta tentar… —susurró a mi odio.

Otra mujer había entrado a la habitación.

— Pero… también me gusta observar —agregó.

Me soltó, la mujer que entró era completamente y diametralmente distinta a ella. La primera era poseedora de una larga y despampanante cabellera rubia. En cambio, la que había entrado hacía cuestión de segundos era dueña de unas largas y graciosas ondas al final de su cabello. El color marrón intenso me capturo por completo. No era fea pero tampoco parecía una muñeca sino más bien, era dueña de una belleza natural. Algo completamente normal, una chica con la que pude haberme encontrado en cualquier sitio. Incluso podría haber sido una suerte de vecina.

— Ella es la clienta —presentó la rubia mientras la tomaba de los hombros, demasiado amorosa para ser amiga, demasiado protectora para ser su amante, y la "empujaba" hasta mí.

Era difícil definir aquella mirada que me propinó la muchacha frente a mí. Sus ojos de idéntico color que su pelo estaban expectantes casi ansiosos pero aún así temerosos pero por sobre todo cautos. Eran dos mujeres pero estaba seguro de tres cosas: Primero no le podrían un dedo encima a la rubia, Segundo: no eran pareja entre ellas por lo que un trío quedaba completamente descartado y Tercero: había algo extraño en todo esto.

Me acerqué hasta ella y un impulso totalmente irracional se apoderó de mí, como nunca antes, introduje mi mano entre sus largos y castaños cabellos deslizando mi palma hasta llegar a su cuello tibio y juvenil. Incliné mi rostro lo suficiente para llegar a sus labios teñidos de un carmesí sutil, la acerque con un movimiento certero y fundí mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

**¿Gustó? ¿No gusto? dejenmelo saber haciendo click en el letrerito verde de RR... Ahhhhhh me falto agregar una advertencia: No me hago responsable por combustiones espontaneas XD jajaja ^^**


	2. Placer Culpable

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 2: Placer Culpable**

Apenas divisé su rojiza cabellera por el umbral de la puerta supe que habrían "problemas" Tanya Denali no era de las calladitas y obviamente enfurecería ante la "orden" implícita que había dado Edward de negarlo para con la "habitual".

La decisión que reflejaba su rostro de porcelana era inconfundible. Venía directo a tirar la caballería encima. Tan pronto la noté poner el pie en la escalera me acerque.

— Que flor más hermosa… ¿te ayudo? —le pregunté dándole la mano galante pero ella me fulmino con la mirada

— Busco a Edward —exclamó aunque sonó más a demanda.

— No esta preciosa sin embargo habemos otros —y miré a mi alrededor sugerente. Por supuesto ella me ignoró.

— Bien, esperaré… tengo todo el día —anunció ironizando.

Giró su cuerpo y bajo el escaso escalón que había alcanzado a subir. Camino hasta perderse en el interior de la recepción. Se detuvo un momento mirando a todos lados, no habían muchas clientas, en realidad esta hora del día era "muerta" pero obviamente lo buscaba a él.

Ella no era un hueso fácil de roer y sabía que estaba mintiéndole respecto a la ausencia del galán del club. Sin embargo como buen amigo y leal compañero insistí aun a riesgo propio de hecho, Jasper que estaba en ese minuto bajando al advertir mis intensiones me aconsejó.

— Yo que tu la dejaría en paz… no necesitas cubrirles las espaldas… Edward sabe perfectamente como controlar a la loquita masoquista —exclamó riendo entre dientes.

Lamentablemente la fama le precedía a la pobre Tanya y no se debía principalmente a Edward pero de vez en cuando, dependiendo de lo necesitada que estaba, y en vista que el caballero de armadura rosa no se encontraba, había decidido atenderse con otros. Haciendo posible con esto los rumores de pasillo. Para su desgracia estos no eran tan discretos como nuestro caballero de época moderna y habían contado a boca suelta y con lujo de detalles sus excentricidades.

Látigos, esposas, bozales y cuan artilugio había en tiendas sadomasoquistas eran sus armas de seducción. Yo, al igual que el resto, estábamos convencidos que a esta altura del partido, aparte de en el nuestro, ella ya debía ser una suerte de clienta VIP de estas folclóricas tiendas.

Aún ante tamaños antecedentes me arriesgue, camine hasta ella con decisión. Ahora se había sentado en la terraza, estaba fumando un cigarro contemplando el frondoso parque que teníamos como patio. Unas cuantas clientas estaban en la piscina. _Solo espero no morir en el intento _pensé recordando que, entre todas las frecuentes jamás había estado con ella.

Era bella pero no sorprendente, sin embargo no entendía porque había preferido a Jasper en vez que a mí, podía entender su preferencia por el apático y galán de telenovela James pero ¿Jasper? ¿Qué tenía el valiente soldadito de plomo?

Tal vez por ello: picado y además motivado por la curiosidad — Jamás había participado en rituales de sexo violento —me incliné en el enorme sofá especialmente diseñado para nosotros y nuestro club. Era un sillón pero tan reconfortante y amplio como una cama. Me acomodé frente a ella tapándole la visión.

Sus ojos verdes se concentraron en mí.

— ¿Llego? —preguntó enseguida

— ¿Por qué tan empecinada con él? ¿No te gustaría explorar nuevos horizontes? —le pregunté invitadoramente, ella rió con suficiencia.

Se enderezo en el sofá y luego de sostener mi mirada, su expresión cambio. Otra vez la furia la había invadido.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta me va a oír! —gritó colérica pero ahora emplee una táctica más riesgosa. La tomé del brazo impidiendo que se parara de su lugar. Me miró.

— Edward no esta… si estuviera ¿Creerías que te lo negaría? —le pregunté y conseguí lo que quería: hacerla dudar.

Se quedo allí sin moverse sujeta aún del brazo. De pronto su encolerizada mirada cambio, se volvió quieta e incluso interesada.

— Qué mal atiendes a tus clientas que ni siquiera me has ofrecido un trago —me hizo ver acercándose hasta mi rostro. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Acto seguido sentí como la punta de su tibia lengua dibujaba un trazo por todo mi mentón.

¡La tengo! Me dije satisfecho incluso ya podía verme entre las piernas de ese escultural cuerpo de muñeca.

Le guiñe un ojo en respuesta y me levanté para atenderla como era debido. Me acerque hasta el bar —cerrado —por supuesto nadie a esa hora pedía tragos. Y descorche una botella de champagne. Estaba sirviendo las copas cuando de pronto me inundo un dejo de lealtad. Si iba a tomar a la habitual del "niño de papá" al menos tenía que tener la cortesía de preguntar.

Deje la botella aún lado y vigilando a mi presa, que permanecía sentada en el sillón distraída en la misma posición, subí las escaleras sigilosamente pero con cierta premura hasta el tercer piso. La habitación de Edward era la segunda de esa planta. Entré sin golpear, la cama estaba hecha pero ni rastros de él hasta que me sobresalte porque apareció detrás de mí. Traía la rasuradora en sus manos. Sin interesarse en mi presencia comenzó a rasurarse frente al enorme espejo de pie que tenía cerca del ventanal.

— Pensé que estabas ocupado —comenté al fin y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

— Ya ves que no… —contestó y en eso su mirada verde me cuestionó — ¿Qué te traes? —preguntó viendo que yo no emití ni un sonido simplemente lo contemplaba un tanto indeciso.

— ¿Me preguntaba sí te importaría… —no alcancé a finalizar la frase. Se apoderó de mí un sentimiento de ridiculez. Me sentía estúpido en este arrebató de lealtad. Así que cambie la estrategia.

— Llegó Tanya… esta en el jardín —y entonces sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos.

¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

— Dile que estoy ocupado —fue todo lo que dijo y luego volvió su rostro hacía el espejo, se siguió afeitando como si hubiera anunciado nada.

¡Maldito engreído! Espeté en mi interior. Pero así era ser él, único de todos que podía darle el lujo de rechazar a una clienta ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? Me pregunté frenético y trataba de averiguar cual podía ser la faceta de seductor para que tuviera tanto arrastre entre las mujeres.

Entonces decidí presionar, después de todo sabía que él la rechazaría pero quería estar completamente seguro y liberado para engatusar.

— No se atenderá con nadie más que contigo —insistí

— Pues no la atenderé y punto, en un par de horas tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas a la que no puedo faltar —contestó visiblemente exasperado por mi "lealtad" y era primera, por no decir única vez, que me tomaba la consideración de reconocer terreno ajeno.

Como era de suponer su "majestad" no me dedico ni una solo mirada directa, simplemente me contestó a través de su reflejo. Suspiré.

— No voy a atenderla —insistió al verme parado aún en su habitación.

Los aires de "grandeza" seguían y seguro esperaba que me retirara como si yo fuera una de sus sirvientas. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba!

Casi a punto de enfurecer finalmente me alegré. Con aquello tenía el camino despejado para hacer de Tanya mi habitual. Lo que otros llaman sobra para uno es comida y de la buena. Un banquete que no me iba a perder. Sonreí con malicia al imaginarme aquellos cabellos rojizos completamente oscurecidos por el sudor febril del placer uno que descubría conmigo.

Me giré listo para bajar y plantar mi mejor actuación cuando alguien lo hizo por mí. En realidad lo hizo ella. Entro enfurecida al percatarse que le había mentido. Al ver a Edward en gloria y majestad me miró con desdén.

— ¿No que no estaba? —preguntó ignorando por completo a Edward.

— Tanya… —comenzó a explicar él pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, se sintió el ruido de la cachetada que le propino. Me quede de una pieza observando incrédulo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

A juzgar por el sonido del golpe este fue de proporciones. Ella no había disminuido ni proporcionado la irá que seguro estaba sintiendo en ese minuto al verse despreciada por un simple gigoló. Fue tan fuerte que incluso me dolió a mí. Al principio del tenso encuentro pensé en que más temprano que tarde tendría que dejarlos solos, a juzgar por la expresión que estaba dando Tanya juré que los dos amantes sociopatas se trenzarían en golpes para apagar el atormentado encuentro con sexo y de aquel tipo de sexo que le gustaba a ella pero, no fue así.

La risotada que inundo la habitación enseguida de aquel chasquido de piel me desconcertó y me dio una clara idea de cómo se había ganado la fama que ostentaba él. Por algo era el más solicitado del club, esa cara de niño bueno pero con aires de misterio. Era la seriedad que envolvía a ese peculiar cuerpo lo que las atraía.

Aún expectante por el show que se montaba frente a mis narices, noté como la ahora humillada Señorita Denali se inclinaba en su puesto, contraía sus vísceras y alzaba su brazo contrario justo para emparejarle la cara a mi amigo y colega. Claro que, con un movimiento que pareció practicado con anterioridad por parte de él, su arrebatado intento de agresión fue correctamente abortado.

La sujetó de la muñeca en el aire y con esa cara bestial que a veces solía emplear le contestó con tonó amenazante. Siseó las palabras que a esta altura casi se hacían innecesarias comprobando un hecho: estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Después de todo tampoco era un santo el hombre. Yo en su lugar no se si hubiera mantenido ese nivel de "educación y compostura" para no responder a la agresión.

— Sí quieres que alguien te golpee, ve con él… yo estoy ocupado y no pienso perder mí tiempo con tontas masoquistas como tú —resolvió al final luego de aclararle que, no le pertenecía a nadie.

Tiró el cuerpo de la mujer contra mí y obviamente yo la sostuve con caballerosidad. Aunque pude haber "tocado" mantuve ese deseo en el fondo de mi ser y solo me limité a servirle de escudo para que no se estrellará contra la pared.

Claro que, si pensé que con esto se daba por zanjado el tema, no era así. La jovencita masoquista se separó de mis brazos y arremetió otra vez contra el indiferente amante.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo pago! ¡Yo soy la que elige con quien! ¡Y te quiero a ti! —gritó.

Entonces recordé el sabio consejo de Jasper ¡Jamás debí meterme en este medio lío! Cuando creí que mi nobleza no llegaba a tanto, al notar el brillo de los ojos que profirieron los de mi "colega" decidí intervenir.

— Tanya, mi vida… porque mejor no bajamos al salón… Edward hoy tiene otros compromisos… ven… te invito un trago… así platicamos tu y yo más íntimamente… verás que bien la pasaremos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —persuadí y le toque cariñosamente pero a la vez sensual su rostro. Me esquivó.

— ¡No quiero premios de consuelo! ¡Yo LO QUIERO a él! —demandó y entonces agradecí que una de mis virtudes fuera la paciencia.

¡Ya verás _ricura_, lo que te espera en mi habitación! Le grité con los ojos.

Apenas la tuviera en mis aposentos me desquitaría de todo y cada uno de sus desprecios. Tal vez después de todo no le convenía acceder a irse conmigo ahora, puesto que estaba perversamente deseando enseñarle que es el sexo con dolor. Estaba seguro que Edward debajo de esa pose media brusca y misteriosa se ocultaba un amante tierno y dedicado ¿No había otra explicación para que todas le quisieran?

Por lo tanto, esos supuestos golpes no eran golpes podía apostar mi pellejo por aquello. Edward volvió a marcar el territorio y otra vez, creo que por tercera le aclaro lo que a todas luces a mí por lo menos me había quedado claro desde el comienzo: Él y ella nunca más.

Así que, a buen entendedor pocas palabras.

— Vamos cariño… verás que no soy para nada un premio de consuelo —arremetí y ahora se trataba de orgullo más que placer o curiosidad.

Dudo pero finalmente lo prendida venció. Accedió a irse conmigo no sin antes dar su última pataleta. La respuesta aquello, un beso en el aire de Edward, por supuesto con ironía que yo capte entre mis manos y me llevé al corazón. Le hice una morisqueta y él rió.

Sí había algo bueno de todo esto es que, a pesar que a veces, una mujer pasaba de habitación en habitación ninguno de nosotros tenía ese sentido de la posesión. En eso podíamos llamarnos algo así como hermanos. Como buenos y fraternales que éramos compartíamos todo, bueno casi todo y ese casi era a raíz de Jasper.

Alice, su eterna enamorada, quedaba fuera de los límites de fraternidad por supuesto. Y no podría ser de otra manera. Es decir, era bella pero era una ¡mocosa!

La tomé de la mano y podía sentir el sudor frío que emanaba de su palma producto del arrebatado encuentro con Edward. La conduje sin tapujo hasta mi habitación, en el segundo piso ala derecha de la mansión. Apenas entro y antes que pudiera hablarle se abalanzó sobre mí con toda la intensión de golpearme.

_¡¿Pero que le pasa a esta mujer?!_ Pensé y era realmente obsesiva con esto de los golpes. La sujeté de las manos, ambas detrás de su espalda y de un movimiento la recargue contra la puerta. Mate dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado cerré la puerta y por otro cumplí con su deseo más oculto: la "agredí" si podía llamarse agresión a cargarla sin suavidad contra la madera.

Pasé llave, no me preocupaba que alguien entrara pero aún no me convencía que ella de verdad permaneciera conmigo. Así que hombre precavido vale por dos. Acto seguido levanté su cuerpo por los aires, la puse en mi hombro y caminé con ella hasta la mitad de mi habitación. No me constó mucho, pesaba la nada, me acerque a la cama y la tiré contra esta. Sus ojos reflejaban una suerte de ansiedad, mezclada con deseo hasta fundirse en un poco de expectación frente a lo que sucedía.

Su cuerpo rebotó en el colchón.

— ¿En que íbamos? Ah sí… golpes —exclamé entre dientes y entonces me acerque a la cama. Por supuesto, ella jugaba su parte como toda una experta en la materia y de que manera lo hacía. Trató de escapar pero la sujeté por el tobillo para arrastrarla hacía mí.

— ¿Esta bien así o prefieres un poco más de realismo? —le pregunté con soberbia sentándome a horcajadas de ella. Quedo inmovilizada por completo de la cintura para abajo. Pero siempre tenía sus manos, en respuesta me propinó una cachetada, entonces tomé sus manos que luchaban fieras por arañarme el rostro entre las mías.

— Responde esto a tu pregunta —balbuceó con dureza mientras me escupía el rostro.

— Completamente cariño —le contesté devolviéndole la cachetada al tiempo que juntaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sus muñecas eran tan delgadas que ambas cupieron muy bien en una de mis manos.

Su fuerza era nada comparada con la mía, lo que me incitó. En parte estaba descubriendo porque Edward había sostenido en el tiempo sus caprichos. Sentir el cuerpo frágil que lucha bajo tu opresión es adictivo. Te da una sensación de superioridad inimaginada. Por esos escasos segundos de lucha te sientes amo y señor, dueño del control total. La adrenalina fluye por tus venas y por consiguiente te excitas. El deseo por hacer que la persona indefensa sucumba ante tus caprichos te nubla.

¡Era peor que drogarse!

Para quitar aquel deseo tan perverso de maltratarla en verdad la besé con fiereza. Tanto que incluso mordí uno de sus labios. Sus ojos ahora se encendieron. Estaba disfrutando tanto como yo aquel peculiar encuentro.

Deslice mi mano por el contorno de su cuerpo dibujando su silueta con ansiedad de que su piel estuviera completamente expuesta. Esto del amante cruel al parecer era lo mío. Estaba descubriendo otra faceta, una desconocida, gracias al desinterés de Edward y a la persistencia de ella yo estaba descubriendo un interés por lo masoquista.

Me sonreí perverso cuando llegue al borde de su falda. Era una perfecta falda ajustada hasta decir basta que acentuaba las curvas de sus caderas. Entonces una idea cruzo mi mente, tomé la tela justo en la abertura que tenía y la rasgue con fuerza. Eso pareció incitarla más porque sentí como jadeo.

_¡Esta mujer es una enferma! _Confirmé en seguida al sentir como su pecho se agitó producto de su respiración errática.

Separé sus piernas con las mías, todo con brusquedad y me acomode entre ellas sin permiso ni cortesía. Luego deslice mi mano por la ropa interior y luche —porque no me la iba a poner fácil —para quitársela.

Cuando finalmente lo hice supe enseguida que con ella no necesitaría más preámbulo que aquel que ya había realizado. Entre tanto forcejeo uno de mis dedos rozó su parte intima y descubrí con satisfacción que la fiera dulcinea ya estaba completamente excitada y lista para dar por culminada —para mí era el comienzo —de aquel encuentro furtivo.

Era increíble si lo pensaba bien, porque hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era tenerla prisionera, casi como si me tratará de un violador y ella estaba ya ansiosa que este "personaje" la poseyera. ¡Solo una loca podría excitarse con esto!

Divague unos minutos. Yo aún estaba vestido pero obviamente su cuerpo había logrado despertar mi lujuria masculina. El actor más importante de aquella velada estaba despierto y listo. Por lo que no dilaté lo que tanto ella como yo deseábamos. Pero este sentimiento extraño me invadió y contra todo pronóstico deslice mis manos hasta sus pechos, ahora erguidos. Rompí la blusa, metí la mano para acariciarla bajo su ropa interior y me obnubilé con el gemido que profirió cuando notó mi lengua introducirse en su boca. Correspondió al beso con el mismo deseo que yo. Allí siendo ella sometida y yo transformándome en una suerte de sometedor finalmente comprendí su obsesión.

Como estábamos no era la posición más placentera en la cual yo había incursionado pero no me iba a quejar si quería entrar en acción de esta forma. Al final, de los dos yo igual sentiría lo que no me quedaba claro era si acaso ella lo haría.

Esas dudas medias tontas para alguien que ejerce este oficio fueron disipadas por la voz entrecortada y demandante de ella.

— ¡Hazlo ahora! —Pidió — ¡con fuerza! —incitó en mi oído y eso fue como la confirmación a que esta mujer, era única en su especie.

No divague más simplemente bajé el cierre del pantalón, lo necesario para hacer entrar en escena al actor principal y entonces me adentré en los confines de su cuerpo deseoso. No pude evitar que se escapara un quejido de gloriosa satisfacción cuando me sentí en su interior. En piloto automático y como si se tratará de una rutina comencé la fricción.

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más profundo! —demandó en aullidos casi ininteligible.

Después de un rato, aún sosteniendo sus brazos prisioneros, la solté principalmente porque no podía seguir sosteniendo el ritmo desesperado y fuerte que ella quería en aquella posición. En el minuto en que deje sus extremidades en libertad estabas viajaron directo a mi espalda que arañó sin control.

Ahora sus piernas se acomodaron mejor abrazando mi cintura, sus tobillos se enroscaron en el borde de mi pantalón y como una experta lo bajó. La sensación que la nueva posición de nuestros cuerpos proporcionó fue desgarradoramente mejor.

No demoré en alcanzar aquel punto sin retorno. El orgasmo que se asomaba era difícil de retrasar, más cuando ella parecía empecinada en lograr que finalmente mi cuerpo sucumbiera. La contemplé desafiante apretando mis facciones y por primera vez desde que le había conocido la noté indefensa y completamente vulnerable.

¿Dónde había quedado la dominatriz?

Me pregunté mientras veía como sus labios hacían muecas de placer. Sus ojos se apretaron, sus labios se juntaron justo cuando yo desemboque en su interior. Sonreí satisfecho al igual que ella que jadeo. Tomé una gran bocaranada de aire, exhausto contra su pecho.

— ¿Te gusto el premio de consuelo? —le pregunté tomando un par de segundos para hablar, mientras lo hacía me separe de ella.

No contestó y sospeche que tal vez se debía a que aún su pecho se batía furioso y su respiración estaba descontrolada.

Para cuando llegue a la puerta del baño noté que en silencio ella se recostaba de lado en la cama dándome la espalda. Su pecho ahora se movía lentamente.

Por supuesto Tanya no emitió veredicto alguno. De todas formas parecía tener humor suficiente y lo hicimos otro par de veces. Claro todas ellas sin sus excentricidades por el contrario dio rienda suelta a una amante toda tierna que me desconcertó.

¿Dónde había quedado la mujer ególatra y salvaje que describían ellos y que había estado conmigo hacía cuestión de segundos?

Lejos, muy lejos pero no lo cuestioné. Al final de la quinta vez ella se vistió en silencio sin mirarme. De hecho cuando iba a decirle algo y me incliné lo suficiente para rozar con mis dedos sus mejillas ella me esquivo.

— La pase bien… creo que me equivoque contigo… podría decirse que esta segunda "vista" fue una suerte más que un consuelo —y me entregó en mis manos lo que me recordó mi posición dentro de esta extraña conjunción.

Yo era quién le daba placer y ella era quién pagaba con dinero.

Ese mágico minuto de satisfacción se vio opacado por aquella triste pero beneficiosa realidad. No era necesario contarlo, sabía perfectamente que no faltaría ni un quinto. Ese turrón de dinero era la suma cobrada y aventuraba algo más.

— Cuando quieras preciosa… ya sabes donde encontrarme —murmuré viéndola salir de mi habitación.

Demoré en bajar porque me di una ducha para cuando bajé a la primera planta por los alrededores no existía nadie. Aquello me recordó que ya era pasado medio día. La hora del almuerzo algo así como la "hora punta" en este negocio. Por lo tanto era casi lógico que todos tuvieran trabajo que hacer. Luego de merodear por si acaso había alguna joven y buenamosa mujer "esperando" decidí hacer lo que toda persona "común" haría a la una y media de la tarde: almorzar.

La mansión era bastante grande y se componía de varios cuartos, plantas y lugares. Aunque la parte principal era la del club. Algo así como el "backstage" era donde la mayoría de nosotros pernoctaba, en resumidas vivía.

Carlisle vivía en la "pequeña" casa de huéspedes a una distancia prudente de la gran mansión. Con él por supuesto su esposa Esme y el nuevo "hermano" de Edward: Jacob. Aunque aún no era oficial, todavía faltaban algunos papeles las intenciones estaban.

Por el contrario, el hermano mayor y heredero de la fortuna tenía su "mini" residencia con nosotros. Era una suerte de ventaja que la mayoría viviera "puertas adentro" porque hacía que el negocio fuera más constante y se pudiera tener encuentros prácticamente a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

Aunque en estricto rigor no teníamos un horario marcado. Mientras más clientes más dinero y por consiguiente mejor para nosotros.

Caminé hasta la cocina que se encontraba hacía el ala izquierda de la primera plata. Esta parte del club por su ubicación estaba lejos de los "clientes" y de los lugares donde se permitían los paseos de "cortejos".

Así que al principio entre confiado en que no iba a encontrarme con nadie pero, no conté con _Alice_. Ella era, a este punto, más que una simple y frecuente clienta parte del personal regular. Fácilmente podría incluso pensarse que se trataba de la hija del dueño. Cualquiera se confundiría pero su presencia casi permanente era asfixiante y a veces hasta incomoda. Como ahora.

No alcance a cruzar la puerta que daba al comedor principal cuando ya sentía claramente los jadeos de la muchacha. Su voz era inconfundible. Una vez dentro la escena se hizo extraña: Jasper la tenía literalmente sobre la larga mesa, donde todos nosotros comíamos, inevitablemente me hice la imagen mental y un inesperado revoltijo de tripas me invadió. La moralidad afloró sin que yo hurgará en ella

— ¡Jasper! —ladré acercándome hasta ellos. No sé muy bien porque lo hice.

Si analizaba bien la situación no era terrible. No había nada de malo pero verlo así sobre ella, casi comiéndola hizo un eco desagradable en mí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía sujeto del brazo y obviamente fuera de las piernas de aquella mocosa.

Alice estaba ahora, completamente erguida pero aún sobre la mesa con sus vestimentas fuera de lugar, sobre todo una, por suerte el cuerpo de Jasper estaba entre nosotros y tapaba en parte lo que, de todas maneras yo no quería ver.

En el minuto en que advertí la furia en los ojos de nuestro veterano amigo supe que estaba pisando terreno que no debía, menos en un minuto así, pero en mi defensa podía gritarles que ¡Tenía hambre!

Como era de esperar la muchacha se cohibió y mientras yo aún permanecía absorto mirando a su "novio" de ocasión se comenzó a vestir. De un movimiento seco mi colega se soltó de mi agarre y me giró.

Quedamos dándole la espalda y de paso la privacidad necesaria para que la chicuela practicará su acto de desaparición.

— ¿Qué no tienes clientas? —me preguntó incomodo.

— Ya terminé con una —y recalque adrede la palabra "terminar" — ¿Y tu?

— Sabes que ella no es una clienta —ladró de vuelta mucho más molesto.

— Pues entonces con mayor razón, si es algo más que una clienta ¿No entiendo como pretendes tirártela a la vista y paciencia de cualquiera que ose querer almorzar hoy? ¿Qué no se te ocurrió que alguien podría venir y apreciar en todo su esplendor el espectáculo? —le pregunté de vuelta.

Me hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño sin decir ni media palabra. Simplemente se giró y saco a la pequeña "clienta" elevada a la categoría de "novia" de allí. Alice estaba totalmente avergonzada y no era para menos. Casi, casi la conozco en otra faceta y francamente esa imagen me hubiera perturbado el resto de la vida.

Me senté a la mesa sin mucho éxito, a pesar que se veía apetitoso lo que tenía frente a mí, la imagen mental estaba grabada a fuego. Al cabo de unos minutos preferí salir a tomar aire y buscar en que entretenerme.

La tarde se hizo eterna principalmente porque no hubo "peces" en mi red. Me dedique a jugar con James a las cartas y luego me quede dormido viendo televisión en la sala de estar de la casa de Carlisle. Estaba allí con la tele encendida cuando sentí unos pasos que me trajeron de regreso de los brazos de morfeo.

La silueta delgada, elegante y sombría me confirmó de quién se trataba: Edward había vuelto. Bastante tarde para haberse tratado de una reunión de "trabajo" ya eran casi las nueve de la noche.

Lo seguí por el comedor y cuando entró a la cocina decidí hablarle.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con los inversionistas? —alzo su mirada esmeralda hacía mí.

— Por lo visto nuestra pequeña pervertida se fue y a juzgar por tu expresión no duro mucho el encuentro… —comento sin importancia — ¿Saciada la curiosidad? —me preguntó sirviéndose jugo en un vaso. La conversación tenía ese tono como si estuviéramos hablando de algo tan insignificante como una fruta.

No pude evitar mirarlo desconcertado.

— Hablando de eso, ahora entiendo porque la reservabas solo para ti —le dije suspicaz, el puso sus ojos en blanco

— ¿Reservármela? ¿Estás loco? —Exclamó con horror — Yo hubiera sido el más agradecido que tus dotes amatorios le hubieran interesado de un comienzo mira que hasta hace un par de horas me traía acorralado ¡Ya no sabía como quitármela de encima! —aseguró aliviado.

Demasiado para estar cediendo a una buena clienta, no solo en lo físico sino en lo monetario también.

— Sí como no —rezongué

— ¿Quieres quedártela? —Me preguntó acercándose — Te la regalo pero ojo, no acepto devoluciones —y la risotada se escucho en todo la habitación.

— No pienso devolvértela —exclamé fanfarrón cuando noté que él ya se marchaba.

Edward era un hombre de pocas palabras. Bastante reservado para con todo. No era que no habláramos pero no eran conversaciones largas por parte de él. Generalmente yo era él que terminaba hablando igual que una mujer y por supuesto él respondiendo con monosílabos evasivos y educados.

Se giró al escucharme y me miró.

— No pensaba pedírtela de regreso —y la expresión de risa de su rostro era ¡exasperante!

Pero eso me hizo pensar. Usualmente Edward no era tan "lleno de vida" Era más bien alguien incluso robótico. Las escasas veces que lo había visto feliz era cuando hablaba con Esme de cosas triviales y se sentía en familia. Me olía a gato encerrado y de esos que apestan.

— ¿Entonces no la quieres? —insistí reteniendo a mi interlocutor.

— Ya te dije y pensé que lo había dejado claro por la mañana: Tanya Denali nunca más estará entre mis sabanas —el guiño de sus ojos me confirmó mi teoría.

— ¿Aunque te lo pidiera tu papi? —le pregunté con voz burlona.

— Aunque me lo pidiera el mismo Cristo en persona, esa mujer esta loca y yo con locas de patio no me involucro, de hecho, te debo una —aseguró

— ¿Deberme tu a mi? —ahora mi tono era de asombro absoluto.

— Así es, si ella se mantiene alejada de mi puerta gracias a que te quiere a ti pues me convertiré en tu esclavo… —de pronto su expresión cambio al advertir mi repentina suspicacia.

Podría ser beneficioso eso de "seré tu esclavo" me reí. Sus ojos fueron cautos pero no pudo ocultar un cierto pánico.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté vacilante tanta maravilla no podía ser.

— No en el sentido literal por supuesto… pero digamos que podría ayudarte con algunos favores —y lo hizo parecer interesante desviando otra vez el tema de él a mí.

— ¿Solo si consigo que ella no se te acerque? —me parecía completamente desproporcionado el trato pero si él quería, quién era yo para negarme a una clienta fácil.

— Mientras más lejos y mientras más permanente… todos tus deseos se cumplirán —y me guiño un ojo

— Te convertirás en una suerte de hado padrino —y mi voz titubeante no se dejó esperar.

— Como quieras llamarlo… para efectos prácticos los privilegios no serán exclusividad mía, acabas de pasar al lado bueno de la fuerza —exclamó con la voz cargada de cierta ironía.

— ¡Ridículo!

— Es en serio —aseguró.

— A todo esto ¿Por qué vienes tan contento? —y su jovialidad se apagó. Su facción se puso como el hielo, era evidente estaba incomodo.

— Piénsalo… Mientras más lejos… más te deberé —y se fue dejándome a la mitad del pasillo creyendo haber sacado mucho pero en realidad no logré sacar nada.

**Capítulo 3: Una misteriosa Castaña**

* * *

**¡Emocionada! porque les haya gustado esta locurita mía. Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y espero leer muchos más... ya saben, la emoción de recibir muchas alertas puede hacer que mi mente se active incluso más de lo que ya de por si se activa... jajaja Besos a todas Liz.**


	3. Una castaña misteriosa

**Hello... gracias y mil gracias... lo prometido es deuda el próximo capítulo a continuación pero antes quiero aclarar un par de cositas... en primer término la historia será contada por Edward pero habrá ciertos capítulos contados por Emmett, no creo que incluya más puntos de vistas porque se tiende a confusión y por se volvería un caos... creo que por ahora se mantendrá así... respecto a poner al principio el cartelito de: POV... la verdad yo estoy renuente a poder aquello porque creo que, al leer (bajo el supuesto que hayas leido previamente el anterior) te das cuenta de inmediato quién cuenta la historia por las circunstancias de todas formas lo pensaré por ahora les anticiparé que este capítulo lo cuenta nuestro gigolo preferido ¿Adivinan cual? jajaja XD**

**Besitos a todas, Liz.**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una castaña misteriosa**

Cuando comencé en este negocio yo era un para nada avezado adolescente. De hecho mi primera incursión en esto del sexo fue a mis trece años. Sin embargo el recuerdo más patente fue una noche de juerga juvenil un par de años después.

Era la casa de Jessica Stanley, ella iba en un nivel más abajo que yo, aún así era una suerte de chica popular. Grandes rumores la rodeaban y era imposible no fantasear con ella. Aunque no era la primera chica con la cual me metía, por suerte mi "padrino" Laurent se había encargado de aquello unos años antes y con una mujer de verdad.

No me resistí frente a la curiosidad y acepté la "implícita" invitación que me hizo ese día en la cafetería de la escuela. Era viernes, sus padres se irían por el fin de semana a la playa dejándola sola "a cargo" del lugar. Un minuto de confianza por el cual casi todos pasamos a los diecisiete — que tristemente ninguno aprobaría —la cita era a las diez de la noche.

Casi medio colegio estaba invitado elevando las posibilidades de que ocurriera un desastre de proporciones épicas. Sin embargo, no era mi problema si la aduladora, mentirosa y manipuladora Jessica terminaba castigada de por vida luego de hoy.

A esa edad uno no podía ser puntual, ser puntual era sinónimo de poco estilo y lo que menos quería yo era perder mi fama de galán. Así que junto a mis fieles amigos llegamos cerca de las doce. La casa estaba atiborrada de gente, ya había uno que otro chico vomitando en la esquina, lo que auguraba que la fiesta estaba en pleno. Apenas entré supe que ese día por fin derribaría el mito. Las grandes expectativas de aquella noche eran tres variables a saber: Cero supervisión de adultos, mucho alcohol y una grande y confortable pieza matrimonial disponible.

Se supone que en este tipo de fiestas existe una suerte de acuerdo preconcebido cuyo afortunado era nada menos que yo y si mis instintos no me fallaban Jessica había presumido de aquello durante gran parte de nuestra jornada escolar hablando de lo que según ella me "haría" y obviamente volteando el peso de la carga hacía mí. Después de todo, si esa noche no resultaba muy "buena" mi reputación se iría a la basura. Aunque la de ella estaba por probarse también.

Sin dudarlo por supuesto me dedique a mirar al resto de señoritas, amigas de Jessica algunas y una que otra afortunada que logró ser invitada para recrear mi vista y hacerme a la posibilidad. En una de esas me entusiasmaba alguien más y la pobre Jessica se llevaba el mejor chascarro de su vida al yo irme con otra.

El deseo propio de esa edad febril y curiosa se podía advertir en cada rostro que yo mirará. No había chica en aquella casa que no estuviera buscando ya sea, conseguir su primera vez o ganar experiencia con algún chico más grande.

Jessica tenía hasta donde yo sabía una buena reputación de amante. Aunque su táctica no me engañaba, y en eso yo tenía ventaja, después de todo mi familia se movía en el ambiente y para mi buena suerte junto con heredar ese conocimiento también "herede" a un padrino muy peculiar que solía contarme historias. Entendía a la perfección y era capaz de leer entre líneas sobre esa calidad de "buena conferencista" que tenía la chiquilla.

Para otros era lo máximo y describían su "talento" como único en su tipo. Para mi era nada más que dejar contentos a los chicos mientras mantenía oculto su más grande secreto: Su virginidad.

A pesar de todo no era tan bien visto que, la chica más popular, la porrista novia del capitán de fútbol fuera virgen e inexperta. Se suponía que ella era una de las elegidas y que ya había cruzado el límite de niña transformándose en una muy bien experimentada mujer. Volviéndose algo así como una experta a la cual, el resto de sus congeneres idolatrarían y respetarían. Incluso querrían imitar. Pero para mí era un hecho, Jessica jamás había tenido a un hombre entre sus piernas, no podía decir lo mismo de sus labios claro esta.

Estas "señoritas" — Jessica y todo su sequito —se permitían entonces engatusar a estos jóvenes inexpertos solo sexo oral.

Aunque yo no era renuente y no rechazaría este tipo de "placer" mi curiosidad era otra y como diría mi "padrino": Presionar para conquistar y vencer.

Por lo tanto, aquella noche iba a apostando a ganador. Me quede en el primer piso, tomando una cerveza apoyado "convenientemente" en el borde de la escalera que se erguía enigmáticamente tentadora. Era de suponer que la pieza "matrimonial" estaría en el segundo piso y aunque algunos ya estaban entrando en terreno pedregoso en algún recóndito lugar de un sillón o en la confortable oscuridad del patio. La mayoría no pasaba de tocadas furtivas, besos desesperados y una que otra miradita.

Las amigas de Jessica permanecían justo frente a mí, lejos por supuesto, pero expectantes a ver si "la presa" cedía a los encantos de la joven doncella que aún no entraba en acción. No demoró mucho tiempo en hacer acto de presencia. Sentí el golpe de los zapatos contra la madera de los escalones y como mi mejor libreto me giré a contemplarla "embelesado".

Reconozco que Jessica era bonita pero había mejores que ella y no solo en cuanto a físico. De todas maneras mi curiosidad se activo. Traía puesto una polera blanca casi traslucida podía ver claramente que no estaba usando sostenes y una faldita que escasamente le llegaba al muslo cubriendo lo estrictamente necesario y dejando nada para la imaginación.

Sus pechos estaban totalmente erectos bajo aquella prenda, fue tanto como la mire que incluso podía ver la tersura de la piel de sus pechos —que no eran muy grandes —estar como dos cúspides perfectas y deseosas por ser conquistadas.

Para cuando llegó a mi lado, mis ganas por subir se habían acrecentado y literalmente tenía a su "presa" lista y dispuesta: Yo.

— Edward… que bueno que viniste —comento pasando su mano por mi rostro acariciando mis cabellos, la dejé. En realidad estaba absorto admirando su anatomía.

Aquella noche no busque preámbulo, simplemente cuando ella me tomó la mano consentí y terminamos en la "dichosa" pieza matrimonial.

Era amplia —no como las que había visto en el club —pero era acogedora. La cama estaba tendida, tenía una colcha marrón claro.

Jessica se acercó a mí luego que paso llave, me miró lidibinosamente, claro que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedería en realidad. La deje actuar, se acercó me besó y con sus manos "expertas" comenzó a quitarme el cinturón y desabotonarme el pantalón. La dejé lo suficiente como para que agarrara confianza hasta que cuando sentí que rompió el beso y comenzó a inclinarse para ponerse en "posición" se lo impedí.

La sujeté por las manos, me miró un tanto desconcertada pero suspicaz como queriendo adivinar que me había acobardado ¡Graso error! Si había alguien esa noche que tal vez perdería su fama sería ella no yo. Hacía rato que había pasado a las grandes ligas mientras ella seguía amateur.

— ¿No te habrás arrepentido? —preguntó oliendo mal su victoria. — Sabes, yo puedo guardar el secreto —agregó y me reí.

A cambio, deslicé mi mano por sobre su polera y toque la cúspide de su pecho erecto. Se sonrió. Sin decirle nada torcí mis labios en una mueca mientras seguía deslizando mi mano hasta llegar a su cintura.

La faldita que traía, convenientemente, se abría por delante. Así que me facilitó la tarea, abrí lentamente y sin perder detalle de la transformación de su rostro. De pronto, la confianza se esfumó al verme como bajaba el cierre dejando completamente suelta su falda. Palideció y por medio segundo pensé que se desmayaría pero sin embargo, debía darle el crédito que permaneció con un templé desconocido para alguien novata en estos temas.

— Sabes… me han comentado alguno de tus "dotes" —hablé por fin mientras llevaba mi otra mano hacía el otro borde de la falda, con amabas sujeta a la tela comencé a tirarla para quitarla.

Jessica paso saliva pero se dejó.

— ¿Así? —fue todo lo que pudo articular sin que su voz se quebrará producto del miedo. La falda cedió revelando una morada ropa interior. Era un calzón típico de niña. Me sonreí. Alce mi mirada hasta ella, ahora era el turno de aquella polera.

A buena maestra… buen aprendiz

Quité la polera de un golpe y no había objeto por dilatar algo que a todas luces se había pasado de un inocente chupetón a una incursión completa.

Justo cuando mis dedos, luego de acariciar sus pechos, bajaron hasta su calzón con la intensión de quitarlos ella me miró. Era irónico, hasta ahora la tenía casi desnuda frente a mí y yo solo tenía desabotonado mi pantalón. Ella estaba en clara desventaja.

Me acerque lamiendo mi labio inferior y le susurré en su oído.

— Solo hay una alternativa para que salgas de esta habitación con tu fama intacta… ¿Adivinas cual es? —y entonces me di el gusto de mi vida.

Deslice mis dedos por el interior de la ropa de algodón y acaricie su trasero.

Aquella noche ella había sido mía y era primera vez que yo sentía una especie de mea culpa por haber "deshonrado" a alguien. Claro que esa culpa la sentí al día después, cuando mi padrino me enseño la regla de oro no solo de la profesión sino de la vida: Nunca sin protección.

La culpa se mezclo con el mejor susto de mi vida. Casi pude verme como el padre del hijo de Jessica Stanley. Para mi suerte, la chica había sido lista, y no había pasado a mayores.

Volví al presente cuando sentí que la chica frente a mí rompió el beso — buscando aire —y me pregunté ¿Por qué recodar esa experiencia ahora? ¿Qué similitud había entre aquella vez y está?

Estábamos frente a frente y aquellos ojos chocolates me miraban con intensidad. Un brillo de expectación y cierta tensión los inundaban. Su piel era blanca tan blanca que incluso se podía pensar que estaba algo así como enferma, pero el rubor que las invadió me comprobó lo contrario. La muchacha permanecía impávida frente a mí tratando de respirar pausadamente, sus manos estaban rígidas una a cada costado de su cuerpo y a pesar de que supuestamente ella era la "clienta" fue como si de pronto en aquellos dos ojos se reflejarán el miedo.

El miedo más grande y profuso que alguien puede tener. Me desconcertó ¿Miedo a qué? Entonces cuando pensé que podría leer a través de sus gestos la rubia —que había permanecido absorta detrás —se levantó. Se acercó hasta nosotros y entonces comprobé lo que no alcancé a leer en aquel espejo del alma: Miedo, la muchacha tenía miedo pero no de mí, ni del lugar, ni de las circunstancias sino de ella… ¿Miedo de su amiga?

La mujer me dio una mirada seductora —demasiado para ser una _inocente_ chiquilla —y se acercó hasta mí.

Una de mis manos aún reposaba en la cadera de la castaña, desvié mi mirada hasta la rubia que ahora acercaba sus labios directo hacía mi rostro, me besó en la comisura de mis labios y luego con la punta de su lengua trazó un camino hasta detenerse a la altura de mi oído. El halito tibio que expelió su boca cuando habló me estremeció.

— Debes disculparla… mi _amiga _es un poco tímida… justamente por eso estamos aquí —explicó.

El cuerpo de la muchacha frente a mí comenzó a temblar y lo percibí solo porque aún sostenía mi mano contra su cadera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté mirándola directo a los ojos

— Está aquí por lecciones de sexo —no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacía la muchacha quién seguía contemplándome impertérrita.

¿Lecciones de sexo?

La voz de la mujer se volvió a sentir.

— Y yo por supuesto estoy aquí para observar —concluyó dándome un agarrón que la delató.

Ninguna mujer que no tuviera relación con este tipo de profesión te da ese tipo de agarrón, no es que, las mujeres en general no sean osadas ni desinhibidas cuando estas a solas con ellas pero me habían tocado de todas clases: silenciosas, gritonas, demandantes, despechadas, lunáticas, románticas, simples… incluso vírgenes pero ninguna… y cuando digo ninguna tenía que incluir a Tanya a la lista había sido capaz de darme ese tipo de agarrón y no era el apretón en si mismo sino el gesto de lo que eso significaba.

Era un hecho, ellas no eran _amigas_, la rubia era una "experta" en la materia y la muchacha frente a mí no estaba allí por voluntad propia —o al menos eso se estaba dando a entender hasta ahora —su cuerpo dejó de temblar y pude ver que sus facciones se apretaron tornándose en una verdadera estatua apenas sintió que la mujer se giró para encararla.

Fui testigo de cómo le acarició el rostro mientras ella de espaldas a mí giraba levemente el rostro para que yo pudiera contemplar su perfil, deslizó sus manos por las mejillas de la muchacha castaña de manera lenta asemejando a una caricia… recorrió toda su piel por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho se detuvo apenas llegó al primer botón de la blusa que comenzó a desabotonar.

— Me han dicho que eres el mejor y _nosotras_ —aseguró enfatizando en la última palabra — necesitamos al mejor ¿verdad? —le preguntó a la muchacha que se obligó a sonreír, lo que me desconcertó.

Noté como inclinó la cabeza para asentir.

Terminó por desabotonar la blusa de su _amiga _y de un movimiento demasiado estudiado se puso tras ella. Comenzó a tirar de la prenda lentamente descubriendo sus hombros. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la muchacha que debía ser el objeto de mi deseo y estos se tornaron inexpresivos. Era como si de pronto una mascara muy bien planeada y calculada estuviera allí ocultando algo.

Los labios carnosos de la rubia se posaron en el hombro expuesto de la muchacha y la besaron. Deslizó la punta de su lengua hasta el bretel del corpiño sin quitarme la mirada de encima en ningún momento. Estaba claro que ella quería incitarme pero extrañamente no tenía la más minima gana de tocar a ninguna.

La manera en que esa mujer se lamió los labios y la expresión completamente erótica que plantó en su rostro me hizo aterrizar a mi presente: La muchacha que permanecía como un objeto entre ambos.

¿Qué se supone debe hacer uno en una situación como esta?

Me pregunté en cuestión de segundos y si iba a hacer algo como —declinar —tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Lo que hubiera entre ambas no era algo que me interesará en lo absoluto. Por lo tanto y en estricto rigor era un problema de ellas o mejor dicho de _ella, _en particular. Sí alguien estaba forzándola a algo — lo que no me constaba en realidad porque aparte de su rigidez y timidez, cuestiones que podían explicarse producto de "inexperiencia" la _amiga_ rubia no la tenía amarrada y ella parecía no tener intensiones de marcharse en lo absoluto —aún no había resuelto si tragarme mi ética o simplemente seguir el juego tanto como ellas quisiera cuando de pronto y por primera vez la chica tomó la iniciativa.

Se lanzó a mis brazos rompiendo el contacto con la _amiga_, que se quedo con la blusa entre sus dedos, una sonrisa satisfecha se plantó en su rostro al ver que la _clienta _comenzaba a cooperar.

La muchacha capturó mis labios en un beso hambriento, mi cuerpo tendió a retirarse pero sus manos delgadas me sujetaron por la solapa de mi chaqueta impidiéndolo en un primer momento. Sentí como su lengua se abría pasó entre mis labios y se encontraba con la mía que parecía renuente a compartir ese repentino entusiasmo.

Un efecto automático de este "trabajo" es que con los años y con la práctica, uno separa por completo al amor del sexo por lo tanto, el cuerpo reacciona con cierta fluidez casi mecánica que podía ver ahora por ejemplo que la muchacha estaba besándome y yo sin darme cuenta —mi mente aún buscaba la razón para irme —tenía mis manos en su espalda aferrándola contra mí.

La besaba pero no podía evitar mirar a la mujer que permanecía atrás observando ansiosa. Se había distanciado de nosotros sentándose en un sofá que estaba puesto convenientemente junto a la puerta de la habitación. A juzgar por sus facciones yo estaba cumpliendo mi trabajo tal y como ella lo había pensado o calculado… tenía frente a ella el espectáculo que ella quería ver. Su satisfacción se veía patentemente reflejada en la amplia sonrisa que ahora se vislumbraba en su rostro perfecto.

Tomó nuevamente el vaso de licor entre sus manos y lo alzó al aire como si estuviera celebrando que finalmente _su amiga _terminaría enredada en las sabanas conmigo.

_Por el mejor maestro _gesticuló y tomó un trago del licor.

Justo allí sentí los labios de la castaña enterrarse en mi cuello lo que me incomodó. Por primera vez sentía una cierta reticencia a "demostrar" abiertamente mis "dotes" de amante lo que me desconcertó. Fue como si de pronto toda la situación me envolviera y un presentimiento o más bien una suerte de decencia me estuviera gritando que me detuviera. Algunos lo llamarían ética o prudencia, pero sea lo que fuera estaba haciendo la diferencia entre cumplir con el trabajo o simplemente marcharme.

¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¡Ellas fueron las que te llamaron! ¡Es ella quien te está besando!

Me gritó mi yo interior y entonces cuando sentí la humedad de su lengua recorrer mi cuello y cuando la sentí comenzar a intentar quitarme la ropa la separé. Mis manos la sujetaron por los hombros —ahora desnudos —y la miré a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría.

Mi vista se debió por todo su cuerpo y aunque este sin duda llamaba la atención había algo que me hacía rechazarla.

El problema era descubrir a tiempo ¿Qué?

Entonces noté — Mientras la examinaba —un moretón bastante descolorido casi imperceptible bajo su costilla. Me alarmé y cuando ella me descubrió sentí como su cuerpo se impulsó hacía mí con fuerza abrazándome.

— Por favor —murmuró contra mi oído y me quede helado.

¿Por favor qué?

Pero sabía que si le preguntaba aquello no solo terminaría el encuentro —probablemente no la vería más pero eso daba lo mismo —el problema era lo que le pasaría a ella después que me fuera. A juzgar por la manera en que nos contemplaba la rubia nada bueno auguraba.

Sí no lo hacía yo iba a hacerlo alguien más: Diferente actor mismo obra, yo sabía que siempre es así.

Entonces ante el ademán de la rubia por levantarse y _comprobar _que todo iba bien, deje de resistirme a su abrazo. La dejé volver a quedar pegada a mi pecho y deslice mis dedos por su espalda hasta su corpiño. Lo solté y deje de mirar a la rubia.

Porque sí iba a hacer mi trabajo tenía que dejar de pensar en que algo no iba bien y mirar la chica frente a mí como las miraba a todas: alguien a quién satisfacer. Con quien no tenía ni pretendía tener relación alguna. Alguien con la cual compartiría unos minutos pero que terminado y concretado el acto que nos había reunido bajo un mismo techo, no nos veríamos más.

La ayude a quitarme la chaqueta y a desabotonar mi camisa, mientras ella lo hacía la toqué. Deslice mis manos por sus pechos —ahora desnudos —y me concentré en hacer lo que se supone debía hacer y por lo que en resumidas estaban pagando. No tenía idea si ella esperaba aquello pero cuando la sentí explorar mi pecho con besos decidí dejar los cuestionamientos para después.

Sus labios tibios y su lengua húmeda jugaron de manera inexperta y un tanto ansiosa por mi pecho bajando hasta la cintura. Allí se detuvo y noté como sus dedos le temblaban al tratar de desabotonar el pantalón. Le tomé las manos y las aparté, entonces tomé entre mis dedos su mentón y la obligue a mirarme por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos "intimando"

— Edward —le murmuré besando su mentón para bajar recorriendo con besos toda la línea de su barbilla hasta la base de su cuello — Tal vez ayudaría que me dijeras tu nombre —susurré en su oído cuando acaricié con mi lengua el lóbulo de esté.

— Bella —contestó pasando saliva, de pronto su pecho comenzó a expandirse y contraerse con mayor rapidez. Dio un suspiró hondo cuando me sintió besarla en la clavícula.

Deslice mis manos hasta su cintura y allí las bajé hasta sus muslos, una vez que llegue al final de la prenda que traía puesta —una falda corta —las introduje bajo la tela que levanté por completo. Acaricié su piel tersa y suave por unos minutos mientras con mi otra mano la sujeté por el cuello para acercarla hasta mí. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, podía sentir la respiración tibia pegar de lleno contra mi rostro. Estaba agitada, demasiado para estar haciendo en parte algo forzado pero también podía deberse a los nervios, el que estuviera casi jadeando no significaba que estuviera disfrutándolo. De hecho seguía rehacía a encarar mi mirada, aunque lo hacía de cuando en cuando, siempre e irremediablemente prefería mirar al vacío.

La besé y bajé mi otra mano hasta sus muslos para obligarla a que cruzará sus piernas en mi cintura, la ayude a alzarse del suelo y la cargue hasta la cama. Me subí con ella aún en mi regazo y la dejé sobre la cama, allí rompí el beso solo para acariciar ahora sus pechos.

Mi lengua trazó caminos por estos hasta llegar a la cúspide de sus pezones —ahora erectos —los que envolví y degusté con mi lengua.

Sentí como la tibieza de su piel se acrecentaba con cada toque. Al igual que su respiración que de plano era errática. Sus manos se fueron automáticamente e irremediablemente a los costados de su cuerpo cuando sintió como mi cuerpo se abría paso para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Técnicamente yo aún estaba con mis pantalones pero podía notarse mí reacción ante las circunstancias en aquella posición, se quedo quieta.

Mis manos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo, deslizándose por sus pechos, por su abdomen hasta acariciar la parte interior de sus piernas flectadas.

Era extraña toda la situación y no sé si porque tal vez hasta ahora fuera del nombre yo no había escuchado una palabra de su boca pero la experiencia se hacía demasiado mecánica… demasiado bizarra casi inhumana.

Entonces cuando mis dedos se fueron hacía su parte más intima y sintió como mi cuerpo se tendía a levantar volviendo mi rostro en esa dirección. Se alzó de pronto.

— No —balbuceó un tanto incomoda mientras capturaba mis labios con los suyos e impedía mi siguiente movimiento. No quité mis manos de allí pero mientras aún nos besábamos sentí como ella metía sus manos bajo mi pantalón tocando mi miembro.

El beso empezó a sincronizarse con el toque que ella estaba dándome e inevitablemente sentí como mis mejillas se iban acalorando, en realidad como toda mi cuerpo se iba quemando por la manera en que ella ahora estaba acariciándome. Por consiguiente yo también aumenté la caricia que estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo. Sus labios tendieron a separarse cuando sintió como uno de mis dedos se adentró en sus entrañas. Nos separamos por unos escasos centímetros pero fueron los suficientes para ver reflejado en su rostro algo que hasta ahora no estaba demostrando: Placer.

Se avergonzó de inmediato cuando notó que yo estaba leyendo en sus facciones algo tan simple como aquello —por no decir esperado —y otra vez la mascara que había estado presente entre nosotros se erguía como una muralla indescifrable prácticamente impenetrable. La besé otra vez y cerré mis ojos, estaba claro que mis sentidos hoy estaban produciéndome la más torcida y bizarra duda, una que no podía permitirme.

Cuando sentí que de sus labios se escapan gemidos constantes y cuando comprobé que estaba completamente excitada me separé sutilmente de ella. Terminé por quitarme la ropa que faltaba y del bolsillo saque el condón. Me puse de cuclillas a los pies de su cuerpo, su mirada marrón me seguía atenta hasta ese minuto puesto que cuando notó entre mis dedos el envoltorio su rostro se giró hacía la nada y noté como sus manos comenzaban a quitar su ropa interior.

Me puse el condón y traté de olvidarme que a pesar de todo no estábamos solos. Era una suerte de espectáculo y ella lo notó cuando encaró su mirada chocolate con la mía mientras sentía como me acomodaba otra vez entre sus piernas.

No pude evitar compungirme ante la expresión fría y un tanto pesarosa que me propinó. Era como si estuviera resignada a que esto pasará, entonces hice algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía —en realidad nunca lo había hecho con la significaría, que creo, ahora estaba teniendo— acaricie su rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

Era una simple y tonta caricia pero de pronto quise transmitir algo que no sabía porque de pronto parecía tan importante. Entonces cuando logré que sus ojos se concentraran otra vez en los míos la besé lenta y pausadamente contemplándola.

Bajé mi mano hasta sus caderas e impulse mi cuerpo en su interior. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, probablemente el gemido más genuino que yo hasta ahora hubiera escuchado. Sus entrañas eran tibias y extrañamente hogareñas. Una sensación extraña pero deliciosa, embestí tantas veces fui conciente y cuando sentí que su cuerpo se estremecí entre mis brazos no pude aguantarme y llegué al orgasmo junto con ella.

Mi cuerpo cayo rendido en su pecho y por la posición en que giré mi rostro me di cuenta que la rubia estaba bastante "alterada" por las circunstancias.

Sus ojos eran como dos llamas prendidas y aunque estaba lejos apostaba que su piel estaba hirviendo tanto o más que la nuestra.

Apenas salí de su interior la muchacha se levantó y corrió al baño. Cerró la puerta tras de ella, entonces la _amiga _se acercó mientras yo agarraba mis pantalones del suelo.

— Lo acordado —y me pasó un sobre abultado. Cuando tome el papel sus manos rozaron las mías y se rió con picardía al ver que yo retiraba la mía con prontitud.

No dije nada simplemente terminé de vestirme contemplando la puerta del baño que permanecía cerrada.

— No se equivocaron —afirmó cuando me vio completamente vestido.

Entonces me giré para encararla.

— ¿Cómo llegaron hasta mí? —le pregunté con una curiosidad no permitida para alguien de mi profesión.

— Te recomendaron y no se equivocaron —insistió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Dudé pero no dije nada más. Simplemente recogí la chaqueta y luego caminé sin dudar hasta la puerta. La mujer me siguió.

Una vez fuera del departamento y esperando por el ascensor sentí un par de tacones detrás de mí y su voz.

— Pasado mañana… misma hora… mismo lugar ¿Estarás disponible? —su voz hizo eco en las paredes.

— ¿Para ti o para tu _amiga_? —pregunté con intención.

La rubia recargó su espalda contra la pared.

— Me temo que yo no estoy interesada… no tengo nada que aprender —y soltó una carcajada.

En ese minuto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, tome aíre.

— Entonces creo que tendremos que improvisar para evitar que te aburras mirando —contesté entrando al ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron lentamente justo antes de que lo hicieran por completó pude divisar la figura de la chica que momentos antes había sido mía junto a otras dos figuras más.

— Señorita Rosalie… ya estamos listos para irnos.

Exclamó la voz de un hombre.


	4. Un pequeño y sucio secreto

**Holis, demoré lo sé pero ya todas sabran que la semana que recién paso no fue una de las mejores semanas para nadie en mi pais... me mantuve alejada de la escritura principalmente porque mi mente estaba en otras cosas... y no quería subir algo con lo cual no estuviera satisfecha... a pesar que he releido este capítulo infinidad de veces lo siento un poco apagado... tal vez sea por mi estado de animo por ello les pido que me tenga un poquito de paciencia... todas las dudas serán resueltas en los proximos capitulos... Tratare de actualizar atrevete a salvarme y el resto lo más pronto posible, les pido paciencia... y les aseguro que todas mis historias tendrán un final... no las dejaré inconclusas...**

**Besos a todas Liz.**

* * *

**Crepúsculo no me pertecene**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un pequeño y sucio secreto

En esta vida todo el mundo tenía un tejado de vidrio y algo que ocultar por lo tanto esa reacción de Edward me parecía plenamente elocuente con quién era él en realidad. No insistí más de la cuenta y me dedique a pensar en mis propios demonios —que no eran pocos —y me fui de vuelta al club.

Para cuando entré estaba atestado de gente, mujeres tomando tragos, otras tantos mirando el espectáculo a su alrededor. Me puse en la escalera a contemplar al resto, en realidad no estaba muy de ánimo para el trabajo pero tampoco podía ponerme a rechazar si alguna se acercaba. Estaba distraído ensimismado en mis propios problemas cuando sentí una tímida y diminuta mano ponerse en mi hombro, me giré de inmediato y la sorpresa no se dejó esperar. Mi mandíbula se abrió por completo ante la expresión de la personita frente a mí. Estaba nerviosa, apenas sonrió y miró a todos lados, se acerco como en cámara lenta hasta mi rostro, no podía creerlo — esto es una broma —me dije aún impactado sintiendo como el cuerpo de Alice cambiaba de posición para ponerse frente a mí. Ocultándose detrás de mi enorme figura.

— Necesito un favor —susurró tímidamente mientras sus ojos de un color difícil de definir pero más parecido al ámbar se posaban en mi y luego en mi alrededor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? —le pregunté de inmediato y ella arrugo el entrecejo visiblemente complicada.

— ¿Podíamos hablarlo en privado? —consultó nerviosa.

_Te vas a meter en el lío más grande de toda tu vida_ fue la alerta de mi conciencia. Asentí.

En realidad no sabía que tan privado podía ser cualquier parte del club y tampoco dimensioné mucho lo que hacía. Fue casi automático que subiéramos a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y la deje entrar, dudó pero finalmente se adentró en el interior de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y no sé porque lo hice con pestillo. Apenas sintió el sonido tragó saliva, la expresión de su rostro estaba mezclada entre miedo, nervio y vergüenza.

— Bien tu dirás —exclamé sin moverme un centímetro de la posición en donde estaba.

Noté como tomó aire y cavilo por unos segundos mirando a todos lados de la habitación. Sus manos de pronto se tensaron y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— Alice —insté.

— Podrías enseñarme a bailar el caño —su voz fue como un eco en toda mi cabeza.

¿Alice, la chiquilla que frecuentaba el club hacía exactamente un año y medio quería que yo la instruyera en un baile exótico? Esto debía tratarse de una broma… sí… no podía haberla escuchado bien. Tarde en reaccionar y probablemente no estaba dándole una buena expresión a juzgar porque la de ella cambio hasta desfigurarse por completo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profuso y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, en el acto se adelantó hasta mi posición.

— Perdona… no debí… tal vez esto sea un error… discúlpame —balbuceó con la voz quejumbrosa.

Se acercó a mi lado y yo aún estaba digiriendo la petición. Estaba un poco atontado ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de la clase social de Alice estuviera interesada en un baile exótico? ¿Para qué quería aprender ella eso? ¿Acaso…?

Cuando su diminuto y grácil cuerpo estuvo —por segunda vez—cerca del mío reaccioné y la tomé del brazo impidiendo su escapada.

— ¿Para qué quieres aprender el baile del caño? —pregunté curioso por su respuesta.

Sus ojos ámbarmarinos se perdieron en los míos.

— ¿Importa eso? —preguntó evidentemente incomoda.

— Sí —confirme sin dudar — Al menos si quieres que yo te enseñe… —aclaré aún impactado.

No podía evitar mirarla. Era increíble que una chiquilla bonita como lo era ella y llena de un futuro —que algunos no tuvimos a esa edad —rodeada de una familia bien formada, que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella… de pronto se encontrará con la necesidad de involucrarse en un ambiente como el nuestro, con un hombre que jamás podría encajar en la sociedad de la cual ella era participe.

La primera vez que había visto a Alice supe que se vendrían problemas, fue como si lo presintiera no solo por su vestimenta que denotaba ingenuidad sino que ella lo expelía por los poros, esa había sido probablemente su primera vez en un lugar como el nuestro. Tal vez por eso nunca terminé de entender como su prima la había llevado con ella aquella noche pero claro ¿donde más ir para una despedida de soltera?

El club tuvo el "honor" de ser testigo privilegiado de la última noche de soltería de la prima de Alice —no directamente yo, claro está —aquella noche vinieron alrededor de doce chicas —todas mayores que ella —para el magno evento arrendaron un salón privado y justamente —no sé si para su suerte o desgracia —uno de los afortunados stripper fue Jasper.

Recuerdo la expresión del rostro de él y de ella cuando se conocieron. Sin poder evitarlo mi piel se erizó al ser testigo silente de como esté —rompiendo toda regla —la llevaba tomada de la mano escaleras arriba luego de que supuestamente toda la diversión de la novia había terminado.

En ese entonces yo le había calculado unos diecisiete años a Alice sino menos. Luego me enteré por propia boca de Jasper que supuestamente tenía diecisinueve… su edad fue debate durante toda la semana que siguió a ese encuentro, hasta el punto de que mi querido colega se había enfurecido cuando Jake la miró con otros ojos incluso casi se arma la pelea ante los comentarios lidibinosos de James —quién fue el otro afortunado de aquella noche—de allí en adelante la muchacha frecuentó el club hasta convertirse en una especie de accesorio caro del paisaje.

Desvié mi vista a sus ojos y la contemplé.

— La próxima semana es su cumpleaños —confesó y entonces mi corazón se estremeció ante lo evidente: Esa niña en realidad estaba enamorada de él.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se bailar el caño? —le pregunté ya más relajado y extrañamente convencido de ayudarla.

¡Espera! ¡¿Ayudarla?! ¿Yo como maestro de baile exótico?

Mi yo interior debatía entre lo moralmente correcto a lo emocionalmente incorrecto. Mientras se liberaba una batalla campal entre mi moral y mi alma aventurera sentí como vibró mi celular. Lo saqué de mi pantalón.

El hecho que el número fuera privado me alertó de quien se trataba. Tomé aire y mientras me disponía para contestar la miré.

— Dame un segundo —le pedí mientras me separaba de Alice y caminaba hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

Sí se trataba de quién pensaba era mejor tener la conversación lejos.

— Bueno —conteste y no pude evitar que mi corazón se congelara esperando que la voz conocida contestará.

— ¿Estas ocupado? —preguntó enseguida y entonces me sonreí embelezado como un completo idiota.

Sin duda la dueña de esa voz era mi propio talón de Aquiles… su voz dulce y sensual a la vez me trasformaba en un verdadero estúpido capaz de perder la cabeza por completo… y debía reconocer que lamentablemente mi alma ya la había perdido hacía mucho atrás.

— No —contesté de inmediato, la imagen mental de la mujer que me traía completamente transformado se formó en fracción de segundos en mi subconsciente.

— ¿Podemos vernos? —preguntó tímidamente.

— Claro… estaré en media hora —le comuniqué y corté expectante.

Me giré, Alice estaba aún en la misma posición en la que la dejé.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó un tanto esperanzada.

Suspiré, estaba claro que esa confección que me había hecho sumado a la llamada que había recibido le había torcido el destino a mi respuesta. Había aflojado mi decencia y moral prácticamente al suelo, ahora era algo así como un cupido pensando con el corazón más que con la cabeza.

— Mañana por la tarde… creo que Jasper saldrá a eso de las seis… allí podremos improvisar algo sin el miedo a que me estrangule y se de cuenta de tu "sorpresa" ¿Por qué me imaginó quieres mantenerlo en secreto no? —le pregunté obnubilado por el encuentro que tendría en cuestión de minutos.

Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Gracias —exclamó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Salí del club en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera me percaté de nada. Hasta ahora la única capaz de lograr que perdiera —literalmente —mi norte era ella.

No me sorprendió que el portón de entrada se abriera sin que yo lo pidiera — debían ser cerca de las doce de la noche aún así el guardia en la penumbra reconocía mi automóvil —me adentré y no tarde en encontrar "mi lugar" de estacionamiento.

Antes de bajarme tomé la cajita que permanecía oculta en lo más recóndito de la guantera del vehículo, la abrí. El destello dorado que profirió el anillo me encegueció unos instantes al igual que aquel día hacía ocho meses atrás. Como si se tratará de un rito deslice la argolla en el dedo que le correspondía por derecho propio y adquirido, me sonreí.

Bajé del automóvil. Hasta el frontis de la casa donde se encontraba la monumental puerta de entrada faltaban al menos cuatro metros sin embargo me parecieron dos pasos. No importaba cuantas veces viniera hasta aquí siempre me parecía cada vez más imponente, más ajena… no alcancé a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando alguien ya la había abierto para mí.

Sus brazos largos, blancos y delgados se cruzaron a la altura de mi cuello atrayendo mi cuerpo hacía el de ella. Sus labios tibios se unieron a los míos.

— Mi amor —murmuró con emoción y nos besamos.

La mujer frente a mí no solo se había transformado en mí pilar sino que también podría ser potencialmente mi destrucción.

— Rose —balbucee al sentir como sus manos se desviaban desde mi cuello recorriendo la espalda hasta la cintura y bajaban peligrosamente, en ese minuto la figura de su padre apareció detrás de nosotros, alcancé a tomarle las manos justo a tiempo.

— ¿Emmett? Pero… —inquirió con la mirada penetrante dirigida a su hija.

— Su vuelo se canceló… pasará el fin de semana aquí —explicó Rose con la mentira a flor de labio.

_Increíble_ pensé para mí respirando aliviado. Literalmente me había salvado con aquella falsa excusa, la mirada suspicaz de su padre se transformó ahora en una especie de consentimiento. No dijo nada más simplemente se perdió en el interior.

Abracé a quién se supone era la única de toda su familia que conocía la verdadera naturaleza de mi trabajo. No era fácil, jamás es fácil para nadie… no me podía imaginar en la posición contraria pero ella extrañamente era diferente. Tal vez, al verla aceptar mi trabajo podía ver una especie de esperanza o luz al final del túnel para la tierna pareja que conformaban mi colega y la chiquilla que desde hoy sería mi suerte de aprendiz.

— Lo siento pero tenía tantas ganas de verte —exclamó mi _esposa._

Llamarla así o pensar en ella bajo ese calificativo era dificultoso, no por que yo dudará de la locura que había cometido hacía ocho meses atrás al desposarla sino porque mi corazón se compungía y extrañamente me traicionaba ante mis decisiones. La culpa me embargaba y tenía remordimientos al seguir manteniendo una doble vida pero era la única manera de poder estar a su altura y proveerle de todo lo que siempre le había rodeado.

Yo había escogido la vida que llevaba pero conocerla a ella había dado el giro necesario y el impulso que jamás pensé tener para abandonar algo que pensé haría por siempre. Ahora tenía una razón poderosa para terminar con la vida que llevaba y lograr sobrevivir de otra manera claro que, no sería de inmediato pero al menos ahora mis ahorros tenían un propósito: Una vida junto a ella.

Hacía diez meses atrás un día cualquiera, me había topado con ella. Tan exquisitamente hermosa en el lugar menos indicado: Una iglesia.

¿Qué hacía yo en un lugar como ese?

Redimiendo mis pecados… no sé porque siempre buscaba refugio en aquel lugar, me encantaba el silencio y la imponencia que me daba la necesaria tranquilidad para estar bien conmigo mismo. Aquel día no había sido yo el único en buscar paz sino que me había topado con la mujer más hermosa que existiera —era bella físicamente pero su alma, esa era la belleza que yo había descubierto y de la cual me había enamorado —así sin poder creérmelo no pasaron dos semanas cuando ya había conseguido descubrir donde vivía y quién era esa mujer cuyo cabello rubio semejantes a los cabellos de a un ángel me habían cautivado.

Rosalie Hale —ahora McCarty —había sido el nombre que había descubierto: Una chica de clase alta, de una familia tradicional pero algo misteriosa. Aún recordaba la mirada que me dirigió el padre cuando me conoció por primera vez y mucho más su hermano mayor.

Un sueño convertido en realidad, no podía calificarlo de otra manera… el hecho de que ella se fijará en mí a tal punto de no importarle mi pasado ni mi presente —_ Mientras tu corazón sea mío lo demás no importa _—habían sido sus palabras cuando finalmente me había decidido a confiar el más grande y vergonzoso secreto de mi vida.

— Yo también —murmuré besándole la frente regresando al presente. En ese minuto su mano blanca y delicada se entrelazo con la mía, una sonrisa demasiado elocuente a esa "necesidad" de la que hablaba inundó su rostro con picardía.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la habitación donde comenzaba una de las dos grandes escaleras que unían la planta inferior con la superior. Era como una gran escalera imperial divida en dos. En la parte de al medio estaba la sala de estar de la gran casona. Un par de sofás motudos de un blanco impoluto con marcos de maderas caobas eran el toque de elegancia tan característica de la familia Hale.

_Nuestra _habitación estaba ubicada en el segundo nivel por el pasillo interior casi al llegar hasta donde terminaba esa planta. Estábamos ad portas de llegar cuando de pronto un ruido me distrajo. Se abrió una puerta de las habitaciones contiguas y no pude evitar la curiosidad. Mi vista se distrajo hasta el origen de los pasos, mi cuerpo se inclinó en sentido contrario de la habitación haciendo que nuestras manos entrelazadas se soltaran. Rose lo notó y no se demoró en llegar hasta mi lado. Me quede en el pasillo solo para ser testigo de que de aquella habitación emergía alguien a quién hasta ahora no conocía.

Era una muchacha, probablemente de dieciocho años poseedora de una mirada chocolate penetrante pero vacía… la desolación que pude ver me estremeció.

¿Quién era?

Me pregunté, y entonces me percaté que la muchacha no estaba sola, sino que detrás de ella muy cerca estaba nada menos que el hermano mayor de mi esposa: Demetri.

La pregunta se dibujó de inmediato en mi rostro, la muchacha debía tener menos edad que Rosalie… entonces ¿Qué hacía ella con él? ¿Acaso sería su novia?

Entonces la voz de mi querido cuñado retumbó haciendo eco en aquel pasillo.

— Emmett pero que gusto tenerte aquí —exclamó con un tono de alegría fingido.

Entrecerré mis ojos hasta el punto de perderme en una leve oscuridad de sospecha.

— Demetri… —y extendí la mano para saludarlo.

En ese minuto noté que esté mantenía sus manos aferradas al cuerpo de la muchacha. Soltó una pero mantuvo la otra como si se tratará de una presa más que de una visita, si es que esta lo fuera. Había algo raro en todo aquello, más aún cuando esta simplemente miró al suelo como queriendo huir de aquel minuto.

— Pero que tonta… —murmuró Rosalie con ese acento dulce y manipulador que solía tener cuando su hermano y yo nos encontrábamos.

— Mi amor… ella es Bella… mi prima ¿Recuerdas que no pudo viajar desde Nueva York para nuestra boda…? — entonces recordé… así que ella era su prima menor… la hija de su tío Marcus.

— Mi querida Bella… él es de quién tanto te he hablado… mi esposo Emmett —presentó y fue ella ahora la que se posó detrás de la muchacha quitando las manos de su hermano del cuerpo de quién hasta ahora parecía más un objeto que una persona.

— Mucho gusto Bella —saludé y esta me miró por primera vez desde que yo había notado su presencia.

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacía el mío pero pude notar cierta tensión en aquel gesto tan simple como un saludo a quienes de ahora en adelante serían una suerte de primos políticos. Con una sonrisa parca y nerviosa me saludo, sus ojos me miraban pero no estaban conmigo, en realidad con nadie… era como si de verdad se tratase de un objeto.

— Y bien… ¿Te quedarás el fin de semana o habrá otra convención a la que planeas asistir en los próximos días? —preguntó suspicaz mi cuñado y entonces fui yo él que me tensione.

Mentir no era mi fuerte, eso era algo que se le daba, de un tiempo a esta parte, perfectamente a mi esposa pero no a mí. Sabía que su familia era demasiado perspicaz para mantener una farsa por mucho más tiempo pero aunque teníamos claro que se nos agotaba la excusa que habíamos inventado para justificar mi ausencia no era menos cierto que solo faltaban un par de meses más y todo terminaría.

Suspiré.

— Ya sabes como es esto… es horrible trabajar para una empresa multinacional —exclamé sin creérmela yo mismo, tal vez tenían razón: Rose y yo hacíamos un buen equipo.

— Me imagino —contestó agrió y serio. — Bien, no los entretenemos más… nosotros nos íbamos —y entonces quise preguntar pero Rosalie me respondió la pregunta no hecha.

— Van a buscar al tío al aeropuerto —explicó capturando mis labios con los suyos en un beso desesperado.

¿Desesperado por hacerme desistir de mi curiosidad?

La atraje hacía mi cuerpo cruzando mis brazos por su cintura simulando una prisión.

— ¿En que estábamos? —preguntó riéndose.

Me arrastró hacía el interior de nuestra habitación.

Una vez en el interior, sentí como sus manos expertas y curiosas me recorrían el cuerpo, se colaban por debajo de mis ropas logrando que mi temperatura corporal aumentará… estaba a punto de perderme en sus caricias cuando aquella mirada desolada que me había proferido su prima brotó en mi mente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Rose cuando notó que mi cuerpo se paralizó. Mis manos la tenían aun sujeta contra mi cuerpo pero estaba congelada en su espalda.

Sentí como acarició mi barbilla mientras sus pupilas se fijaban en las mías, demasiado atentas para poder simplemente mentirle.

— ¿Ella está bien? —le pregunté sin sentido, y noté como una pequeña mueca se dibujo en los labios de mi esposa. De pronto rompió el contacto visual y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse nerviosos por encima de la tela de mi polera, un silencio nos embargó.

— Ella es así sabes… —exclamó — Desde que murió su madre… ella se puso un tanto melancólica… un tanto depresiva… —y su voz se apagó.

— ¿Vivirá con ustedes? —le pregunté curioso.

— Un par de días… hasta que mi tío compre su propia casa —aclaró.

— ¿Demetri y ella? —no pude evitar preguntar, la manera en que la tenía sujeta había levando mi sospecha.

— Sí te dijera que sí ¿Habría algún problema? —me preguntó sin mirarme.

— No… supongo que no… pero no sería algo… —guardé silencio, era primera vez que sentía una sensación de inmoralidad rondarme… y ciertamente yo no era el más indicado para juzgar a alguien.

— ¿Inmoral? —ella completó la frase. Entonces rompió a reír desconcertándome.

— Jamás… Demetri la dobla en edad… solo la vigilaba… mi prima… es algo escurridiza… y no queremos accidentes… prometimos cuidarla hasta que llegará mi tío Marcus… —aclaró cerrando la puerta con pestillo al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo restándole importancia a toda la conversación.

Se acercó hasta mí con la sonrisa incitadora dibujada en el rostro pero ni aún así: mirándola directo a los ojos pude sosegar a mi corazón. Había algo… algo en el fondo de todo esto que me era extraño… demasiado extraño… y por primera vez desde que había conocido a mi mujer no le creí.

* * *

**Emmett es quién narra este capítulo... lo aclaro por si no se entendió XD...**

**Saludines y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios...**

**Nos leemos...**

**Liz**


	5. Sorpresas que te sorprenden

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Sorpresas que te sorprenden**

Entré a mi habitación sin imaginar siquiera lo que me encontraría pero quede de una pieza en el umbral de esta cuando la puerta quedo completamente abierta.

¿Qué parte del "conmigo nunca más" no entendió?

Me pregunté al segundo en que mi vista se deslizó por el cuerpo desnudo de Tanya. Estaba recostada de lado a todo el largo de mi cama, mirándome, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y entonces la escena ya no parecía de alguien que pagaba por sexo. De pronto ella se transformó en lo que no era: Una suerte de novia, esposa o amiga con ventaja.

En el piso estaba toda la poca ropa que ella debió traer puesta, estaban estratégicamente ordenadas intentando parecer un especie de camino.

¿Acaso yo debía seguirlo? ¿No era yo él que debía hacer esto para "seducirla"?

Tanya iba a transformarse desde la clienta jodida a la pesadilla eso era seguro.

Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, tomé una a una sus prendas y para cuando estuve cerca de la cama se las tiré en la cara.

— ¡Vístete, hoy es mi noche libre! —espeté sin darle demasiada importancia girándome para abrir las cortinas que ella misma había cerrado. Mi habitación estaba completamente iluminada por velas, las apague todas y luego me recargué en la mesa de arrimo que tenía cerca del ventanal que daba al balcón.

Cuando se percató de lo que hice sus ojos verdes se nublaron, fue como si reflejaran el comienzo de una batalla, se oscurecieron a tal punto que incluso pensé que perdería el control pero esa oscuridad de furia le duro un escaso minuto. Claramente fui testigo de cómo su rostro tenso producto de la ira que alcanzo a consumirla por completo se desvanecía perdiéndose en unos ojos tan líquidos y tranquilos como un estanque de agua. Se alzó en la cama para ponerse de pie, su cuerpo se dejo caer al lado de está dejando la ropa que yo le tiré al rostro previamente a un costado. La sonrisa que se había esfumado producto de mi reacción se volvió a instaurar en aquel rostro de porcelana a medida que caminaba para encontrarse conmigo. Ahora pude ver en su mirada un atisbo de picardía e incluso ¿amor?

¿Aún creía que podría seducirme? ¿Quería yo ser seducido por una clienta?

— Sabes, hoy vine a disculparme —ronroneó mientras terminaba por posicionarse frente a mí, deslizó su mano por mi mejilla acariciándome, le tomé la mano en seguida.

¿Qué pretendía?

— No soy ni tu marido ni tu novio, de hecho, ni siquiera soy tu amigo por lo tanto me parece que las disculpas están de sobra —exclamé poniendo mis manos en sus caderas para separarla de mí.

— Lo sé, aún así quise hacerlo, el hecho de que te pague por sexo no significa que no podamos llevar un trato amable —contestó lisonjeramente.

— ¿Tú disculpa incluye ofrecerte? —le pregunté seco.

— Nosotros podríamos ser más que clienta y dependiente —agregó acercando su rostro al mío con toda la intensión de besarme.

Mi suspiró fue largo y profundo ¡Paciencia Edward! ¡Paciencia! Me repetí en mi fuero interno. Sus dedos largos y blancos se deslizaban por mi mejilla, el toque calido de estos logró algo que no creí posible. De pronto al sentir la tibieza de su halito contra mi rostro, mi presente se confundió con el pasado, uno reciente eso sí.

Escasas horas habían pasado, todo pareció mezclarse mucho más cuando sentí como sus labios, húmedos y suaves se posaban sobre los míos y yo no la detenía. Tanya me estaba besando y yo estaba correspondiéndole con un deseo inexplicable. Llevé mis dedos hacía su frondoso pelo y los enterré allí acariciando su cabellera, entonces inmerso en aquel intercambio de deseo fue cuando la separé con fiereza para mirarla.

¿Era ella? ¿O solo era yo?

Tanya siempre había sido hermosa pero no era alguien en quién yo me fijaría para hacerla mi novia, sin embargo, hoy su pelo rojizo largo y ondulado se tiño de un marrón oscuro y penetrante. Sus ojos verdes como dos luceros eran ahora un mar café hipnotizante y profundo, uno en el cual quería sumergirme hasta perderme. Sus facciones finas y perfectas se hicieron más sutiles, menos frías más ingenuas, ahora su rostro era cálido como nunca antes.

No, no estaba frente a mí la mujer con la cual mantenía encuentros sexuales y que era mi clienta. Frente a mí ahora estaba otra mujer — a quién tal vez le quedaba grande ese nombre, y más bien debía llamarla niña —quien estaba despertando una suerte de ¿Deseo salvaje?

Tragué saliva y sentí como mi cuerpo completo reaccionaba a las caricias que esta alucinación me profería. Aquella sonrisa que había visto en los labios de Tanya ahora estaba más ingenua y dibujada en el rostro de...

_Bella_

Recordé su nombre con una impresionante rapidez sorprendiéndome pero quede mucho más sorprendido cuando no solo recordé su nombre sino también el susurró en el que me lo señaló con una precisión de grabación. Mi piel se erizó por completo ante el recuerdo de su voz, los gemidos se confundieron de inmediato con la respiración agitada pero contrario a lo que debí hacer —que era quitarme de encima a quién no era ella —la sujeté con más fuerza y me deje llevar por ese deseo tan desesperante y repentino.

No supe cómo o tal vez sí lo sabía solo que no quería detenerlo y la levanté con una agilidad macabra, enterré mis manos en sus muslos y ella enrolló sus piernas sobre mis caderas. Sus manos se posicionaron en mi mentón y sus labios se adueñaron otra vez de los míos.

¿Acaso quería creer que Tanya era ella?

Una suerte de lógica racional me indicaba que la muchacha que había conocido horas antes jamás se hubiera mostrado así de deseosa. No en ella había algo malo, un secreto, algo que no estaba bien y yo había contribuido a que sea lo que pasara siguiera pasando.

¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa?

Tal vez eso era lo que sentía y quería acallarlo con el cuerpo de alguien que se ofrecía para hacerlo. La tiré a la cama cuando estuve cerca de esta, su cuerpo blanco y desnudo se meció ante el contacto brusco de la caída. Su sonrisa ahora se volvió más incitadora, más embriagadora.

Me quité la ropa y me tumbé junto a ella, deslicé mis manos por aquella piel maldita y era bizarro pensar que estaba a punto de tener sexo con Tanya pensando o más bien deseando que fuera otra.

¿Qué sucede contigo?

Me pregunté a cada embestida y con cada gemido que lograba hacer escapar de los labios de la "clienta" escuchar su respiración agitada, sus grititos de placer era como un combustible que prendía mis entrañas deseosas de más.

Lujuria

Simple y llanamente lujuria. No podía decir que era amor porque no sentía aquello, lo que sentía era un deseo indescriptible por volver a sentir la tibieza de las entrañas de esa desconocida.

¿Correcto?

No, no lo era. Tampoco era correcto estar dándole alas a algo que más que placer me traería dolores y de los peores. Después de esta noche todo se complicaría. Tanya no me quería como su amante, me quería como su marioneta y yo…

Estaba convirtiéndome en aquello, una marioneta de mi propia lujuria.

¡Acabará mal!

Me grito mi conciencia cuando sentí como el cuerpo de Tanya se estremecía y arremetí otra vez si darle tregua. Sentí como su cuerpo sudoroso se apegó mucho más al mío, sus manos se enterraron en mi hombro, su cabeza cayo hacía atrás cuando logró llegar al clímax.

Estaba hecho, yo había sido el artífice de mi propia destrucción.

En el minuto en que volvió a mirarme otra vez sus ojos verdes fueron dos cuevas oscuras. Era difícil quitarse la imagen de aquella niña — obligada o sometida —que cerré los propios sintiendo como mi cuerpo tocaba el cielo.

— Eres maravilloso —articuló contra mi oído mientras sentía como yo gemía.

Mi corazón latía en el comienzo de mi garganta lo que me impedía hablarle pero por otro lado ¿qué le diría?

Lo sé… me lo han dicho… ¿De nada?

Me resigné a cargar otra cruz, una que tenía nombre y apellido, recliné mi rostro en su pecho y permanecía allí, mirando al vacio, recordando que en esta clase de vida, una que yo había elegido por cierto, siempre hay un precio. Todos pagamos nuestros precios tal vez Tanya era él mío.

_Por favor_

El susurró era casi imperceptible pero extrañamente lo sentí. Fue como si en mi interior tuviera una especie de radar que pudiera captar hasta la frecuencia más débil.

_Por favor..._

La voz era la misma, el susurró era él mismo. ¿Podría ser ella? Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con el cuerpo desnudo de Tanya. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado horas antes, me incliné lo suficiente para lograr salir de su abrazo.

Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, suspiré.

_..Por favor_

Su voz se oyó demasiado nítida para tratarse de un sueño o de mi imaginación. Me quede sentado en el borde de la cama mirando el resto de mi habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par por lo tanto estaba tenuemente iluminado. Aún no salía el sol y la luna no había abandonado el manto celestial pero era su reflejo el que me permitía mirar. Me levanté hacía el closet en busca de ropa.

_Por favor_…

Escuché otra vez mientras buscaba un pantalón. Lo tenía en la mano, de todas formas, me giré a mirar a mí alrededor. Nada. No había nadie más que Tanya durmiendo profundamente y yo, recapacitando o mejor dicho cavilando mis errores.

_.. Edward_

Mi nombre dicho por aquella voz se escuchaba tan bien, incluso demasiado correcto. ¡Basta! Estas volviéndote paranoico me reclamé mientras me vestía. Era un pantalón simple de pijama, una especie de buzo. Hacía tanto que no lo usaba, bueno no cuando tenía a una dama en mi cama.

Cerré el closet y caminé hacía el baño. No sabía porque pero tenía una necesidad por seguir escuchándola que aunque yo sabía era mi mente quien me traicionaba estaba deseos de que volviera a escucharla.

Me quede frente al espejo, en la penumbra, observando mi reflejo. Mi rostro ojeroso y mi pelo desordenado. Si me viera ahora no le parecería atractivo en lo absoluto. Mi piel estaba más blanca de lo habitual tal vez era la culpa lo que me hacía tener una bizarra percepción de mí. Estaba a punto de abrir la llave cuando su reflejo se mostró en el vidrio.

_Ayúdame… por favor_

Su rostro estaba completamente compungido, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sus labios estaban demasiado rojos. Me giré de inmediato y entonces noté como la puerta de mi baño se abrió. Alcancé a notar como si un cuerpo se hubiera colado con rapidez por allí.

— ¿Bella?

Hablé en voz alta sin importarme que aún estuviera Tanya en mi recamará. Salí de la habitación desesperado cuando noté que no era un sueño. La chiquilla estaba allí, en el club.

Corrí por los pasillos gritando su nombre. Estaba todo oscuro lo que era extraño. Usualmente la mansión permanece con las luces encendidas las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando llegué al descanso de la escalera le vi. Estaba pronta a salir por la puerta principal.

— ¿Bella? —le llamé y entonces ella se detuvo. Se quedo en el umbral de la puerta. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le pregunté acercándome a ella quién aún permanecía de espaldas hacía mí.

— Lo siento —fue lo que exclamó — No quise… no sabía que… yo… lo siento —se disculpó en un murmulló apenas audible. Entonces decidí hacer algo, me acerque a ella, y para cuando estuve a una corta distancia de centímetros la tomé por el brazo para encararla. Su cuerpo se giró, quedamos frente a frente.

Fue entonces cuando noté algo que me desconcertó.

En la comisura de sus labios su piel estaba más oscura. También lo estaba en el surco de sus ojos. Ahora entendía porque en el reflejo sus labios parecían más rojos, brotaba sangre.

Mis manos se fueron cegadas hacía su rostro para palpar la realidad de una conjetura que a cada segundo se hacía más verídica.

Mi corazón se estremeció al tocarla.

— Por favor… ayúdame —pidió otra vez.

— ¿Cómo? —le pregunté angustiado aún mirando la sangre en mis dedos.

— Búscame —exclamó.

Para cuando miré hacía el frente ella ya no estaba, como tampoco lo estaba la sangre y yo... no estaba solo.

— ¿Tierra llamando a Edward? —fue la pregunta que escuché y unos dedos chispearon en mi frente. Me sobresalté.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Segura que no lo golpeaste? —le preguntaron y entonces mi vista se concentró en quién tenía al frente.

¿James y Jasper?

— Ya les dije que no, empezó a hablar como si estuviera poseído —cerré mis ojos y luego los volví a abrir.

Entonces advertí donde me encontraba. Estaba acostado, aún en la seguridad de mi dormitorio, con James sentado a mi lado y Jasper detrás de él. El primero divertido, el segundo preocupado.

— ¿Edward? —llamó otra vez y la sonrisa de sus labios no se dejó esperar, se dibujó enseguida advirtió que yo había estado hablado dormido.

— Estoy bien —exclamé levantándome para sentarme en la cama. — Solo fue un sueño —y enrolé mis ojos más para apagar la vergüenza propia que sentía.

¿Yo hablando dormido? Se enterarían todos, sin excepción ¡Genial me volvería la diversión del mes! ¡Maldición!

Cuando logré visualizar la realidad esta me golpeo sin piedad. Tanya estaba aún ahí, vestida por supuesto, pero en mi habitación a los pies de la cama, su rostro era de un cervatillo asustado y un tanto molesto por tener tanta atención.

— Se los dije… estaba soñando —Los ojos de James se iluminaron con burla. Se levantó de la cama y fue el turno de Jasper que se acercó.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Tal vez tomaste algo? —preguntó dejando entrever la duda que la loquita de Tanya me hubiera dado algo que yo no supiera.

— Solo fue un sueño, ¿No creerás que estoy poseído? —le pregunté riéndome yo mismo de mi estúpida situación.

— Pues lo parecías —se defendió de inmediato Tanya con la voz cargada de cierta ira. — Comenzaste a hablar incoherencias, incluso me confundiste con una tal Bella —y eso último lo escupió entre dientes.

Me sonreí.

— Lo siento, son tantas que tiendo a confundir los nombres —exclamé provocando que Jasper se sonriera.

— Muy gracioso —replicó Tanya furiosa. Acto seguido se fue dejándonos solos. James le abrió la puerta y la observó cómo salía, luego se giró hacia mí.

— Buena técnica para ahuyentarlas, me impresionas —dijo mientras se iba él mismo.

Jasper me miró y suspiré.

— ¿qué fue todo eso? —preguntó y no sabía cómo empezar ni siquiera sabía sí había algo que contar.

Me vestí pensando en que debía parar lo que fuera me estaba atormentando. Conversarlo con Jasper me sirvió para darle otro enfoque a mis supuestas visiones.

— No confundas la curiosidad con la pena —había sido su consejo. — Sí ella estaba allí y se quedo allí es porque quiere, tú mismo dijiste, nadie la tenía amarrada a la cama —observó con sabiduría o mejor dicho con la cordura que yo no tenía.

Jasper tenía razón. Nadie la había obligado ¿o sí?

La mirada preocupada de Esme, sumada a la de Carlisle que sostenía el tenedor en el aire aún mirándome expectante me hizo regresar a la realidad, por segunda vez en el día. Estaba claro que hoy no sería como otros, en realidad, temía que mi vida no sería igual después de haberle conocido.

Suspiré.

— No creo que sea buena idea —finalmente solté y la verdad me había pasado por alto la mitad de la conversación, no sabía lo que estaba contestado.

— Sí que te dejo mal la loquita Denali —balbuceó Jake dándole una mordida a un pan que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Denali? ¿Tanya estuvo otra vez en el club? —preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

— Que esa niña no tiene amor propio ¡Por dios! —comentó Esme un tanto enojada. A esta altura todo mundo conocía de ella y sus arrebatos — Creo que es hora de que esto se acabe Edward, ya no tiene objeto que tú… —no terminó frase puesto que yo lo hice por ella, la interrumpí.

— Me ¿Venda? —hubo un silencio incomodo entre toda mi familia. De pronto el vacio se instauro como algo mucho más interesante que ver. Tanto Carlisle, como Esme y Jacob miraban al vacio. Yo mismo desvié mi vista y la concentré en el plato que tenía en frente.

Nadie dijo nada por largos segundo de silencio sepulcral.

— No es necesario —aseguró Esme con cautela.

— Jamás lo fue —refuté puesto que la decisión de convertirme en lo que era había sido mía, solo mía.

— Lo sé, se que yo apoye en parte esto pero… las cosas han cambiado, tu ahora tienes una profesión, no necesitas de mujeres como Tanya… Hijo —aunque yo quisiera que ella fuera mi madre siempre sonaba un tanto extraña esa palabra emitida de sus labios, sonrió con dulzura — Edward, tú tienes otras oportunidades… ¿Acaso no quieres formar una familia? ¿No te gustaría encontrar alguien que te ame y a quién tu ames? —esa pregunta desarmó por completo cualquier intento que yo tuviera de rebatirle o ratificarle algo.

¿Lo quería?

Terminamos de almorzar gracias a que Jake cambio el tema de la conversación. Muy en el fondo sabía que debía tomar una decisión, que las circunstancias habían cambiado y que Esme tenía razón.

¿Por qué continuar con algo que no necesitaba?

Contemplé a todo y cada uno de los chicos que hoy eran parte de aquel Club. Todos tenían sus historias, incluso yo, pero la diferencia era notable. Así como algunos no tenían otro futuro, tal vez yo sí lo tenía.

¿Valía la pena mantener esto?

Sin darme cuenta estaba sentado en una especie de sala de estar de la segunda planta. Entre las habitaciones había una especie de sillones que daban cierta intimidad. Me senté allí a contemplar el gran ventanal que estaba justo al frente y que daba al patio trasero, estaba atardeciendo. El verde de la vegetación adquiría una tonalidad hermosa cuando el sol se apostaba sobre ellas. Estaba absortó en eso, inmerso en mis propios demonios, que al principio no presté atención. Pensé que se trataba de alguno de mis compañeros con la clienta de turno. Podría ser James, incluso Jasper. Seguí mirando al vacio hasta que la voz cantarina de Alice me hizo ponerles atención.

¿Qué hacía Alice en el club, sí Jasper no estaba?

Me enterré mucho más en el sillón que ya de por sí era grande. Era una ventaja que quién hubiera decorado el club tuviera gustos antiguos. Esme, mi madre adoptiva adoraba la época de los reyes y reinas, resultado. Un sillón individual negro, con un respaldo que impedía a quién estuviera detrás ver si alguien estaba efectivamente allí. Me quede quieto, incluso deje de respirar cuando advertí que las voces se acercaban.

— Siento haber llegado tarde —y la voz de la chiquilla se notaba un tanto ansiosa.

— No importa, yo también acabo de llegar —La voz masculina me comprobó mi más negra sospecha.

¿Emmett y Alice?

— Tranquilo… ya se fue… lo vi irse yo misma. Justo cuando llegaba él iba saliendo —aseguró Alice con demasiada tranquilidad.

— ¿Te vio? —preguntó Emmett preocupado.

Apreté mis ojos al recordar las palabras de mi amigo. _Ella es especial Edward, yo sé que tú no me crees pero ¡La amo! ¡La amo! de verdad._

— No… como crees, alcancé a esconderme —repuso la chica en un murmulló sigiloso.

Entonces cuando creí que tal vez todo podía tener una inocente explicación. Sentí los pasos certeros y la puerta de un costado abrirse. Me incliné sobre el sillón y levanté mi vista lo suficiente para ver lo que hubiera preferido no ver. Alice entrando al cuarto de Emmett.

Tomé aire ¿Podía complicarse todo mucho más? tristemente la respuesta era un Sí rotundo.

* * *

**¡Hola! a todas, primero quiero agradecer que aunque yo no haya publicado ustedes siguen leyendo mis historias, agregandolas como favoritas o como alertas. ¡GRAcias! también me complace mucho haber visto reviews en las que estan terminadas ^^ es muy grato ver que les sigue gustando y que la gente sigue descubriendolas. También quiero agradecerles por sus votaciones en los Spilled Coffe on a Fic Award ¡Son geniales! yo me siento ganadora ya solo por las votaciones pero me animan mucho sus votaciones.**

**Nos estamos leyendo y espero actualizar pronto, pero entre el terremoto, la vuelta a clases y los preparativos para mi matrimonio el tiempo ahora se me hace escasisimo, sin embargo trataré solo les pido paciencia. Besos a todas Liz**


	6. El peligroso juego de la seducción

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 El peligroso juego de la Seducción**

No podía ocultar mi indecisión. Durante gran parte del trayecto al club debatí entre finalmente ayudarla o desalentarla. Recordé muchas cosas entre ellas a mi mismo cuando decidí darme una oportunidad con Rose. Después de todo, Alice y yo teníamos algo en común: El amor por otra persona.

_¡Se realista!_

Me gritó mi conciencia y ¿qué tan realista podía ser? Acaso no era cierto que Jasper había gritado a medio mundo que para él, la chiquilla de voz suave pero insistente, de ojos ávidos y suspicaces era algo más que una simple y llana clienta. De hecho, no la trataba como a una más del montón pero lo que me molestaba profundamente era que, no terminara con el cuentito del playboy. — Espera ¿Te molesta? ¿Acaso no haces lo mismo? —y la pelea interna era sin tregua ni cuartel.

— No es lo mismo —magullé. Entonces recordé mis principales razones para seguir siendo lo que era: _Mi esposa._

Tal vez Jasper también estaba en la misma posición que yo. Después de todo Alice era, una niña socialite, aún observándola introspectivamente podía asegurar que hasta debían haberse conocido o frecuentado puesto que el círculo social era el mismo.

Fue allí cuando, entre en pánico, uno manejable pero pánico al fin y al cabo ¿Qué haría sí ambas se conocían? Mis manos transpiraron más de la cuenta, podía sentir la humedad fría recorrer mis palmas que sujetaban el manubrio de mi automóvil.

_¿Importaba? _

Por supuesto que no, ellas jamás se conocerían, y sí lo hacían pues con Alice no pasaría de un par de clases de seducción. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Técnicamente hablando…

— Esto es lo malo de la conciencia —reclamé cuando finalmente aparque en mi lugar habitual. El club estaba completamente encendido. Podía notarlo por las parejas que estaban por aquí y por allá.

Las luces estaban más vivas que nunca, entre sin reparar en mi entorno, lo hice por dos simples cosas: La primera, Alice me esperaba, la segunda no quería atender a nadie aquella noche.

Como pensé justo cuando iba a subir la escalera hasta mis aposentos, una mano titubeantemente blanca me sujetó.

— ¡Pensé que no llegarías! —reclamó saliendo de la penumbra.

— ¿Qué haces allí? —le pregunté divertido al notar su "escondite"

— Logrando pasar desapercibida —contestó enrolando sus inocentes ojos.

— ¿Él esta aún aquí? —y entonces fui yo el "asustado"

Una cosa era guardar un secreto otra era que todo se complicará a tal punto de recibir un gran izquierdazo de mi compañero y partner Jasper. El soldadito de plomo era un poco inmanejable cuando su humor se nublaba y francamente no quería levantar iras innecesarias.

— Se fue hace media hora —comunicó Alice con una sonrisa divertida.

— Bien, vamos —le dije extendiendo mi mano como todo un galán de teleserie.

— ¡Pero que caballero! —replicó ella con ironía.

— Que trabaje en el arte del sexo no significa que no pueda ser cortes con una doncella —y eso último lo remarque.

La sonrisa se escapó de sus labios apenas tuvo conciencia de lo que significaba la última palabra. Sabía que estaba comportándome como un adolescente pero en mi defensa diría: ¡Ella fue la que comenzó primero!

Caminamos rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi dormitorio, no pude evitar mirar a todos lados y me sorprendí al notar tanta quietud. Imaginé entonces que nadie, de mis colegas, debía estar "ocupado" por lo que aproveché para hacerla entrar, mejor sería si nadie nos veía.

A pesar que fui yo quién retuvo la puerta para que ella entrara, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la extraña idea de que éramos observados y que en cualquier momento seríamos descubiertos. Ella en su brillante y enamorado plan y yo, pues como el vil cómplice e inductor material ¿Cómo lo explicaría sí alguien no veía? ¿Me creerían sí les decía el motivo de nuestros encuentros? ¿Qué pasaba si todo se malentendía?

Apreté mis ojos y dejé de pensarlo en el minuto en que pasé el seguro — Ya está hecho —me repetí en mi fuero interno. Tomé una gran bocaranada de aire, en un intento de centrarme, y me giré para encarar a mí —la palabra era extraña de por sí —_aprendiz_.

El suspiró retenido se escapo por entre mis labios sin que ella siquiera pudiera notarlo. De hecho, creo que aunque hubiera querido no lo hubiera podido hacer, estaba tan inmersa en su propio nerviosismo que por sus movimientos supe que la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. —_No eres la única, créeme_ —pensé enseguida.

Sus dedos entonces, mientras ella contemplaba el cuarto y yo la contemplaba a ella, comenzaron a moverse impacientes. Era tanto lo que ella movía sus manos que incluso juré me sacaría de quicio.

Era difícil decidir cual era la señal inequívoca de que todo saldría mal, mis apuestas estaban entre: la expresión de su rostro y aquel sentimiento que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Como no soy adivino y disto de ser alguien que posee dones extrasensoriales decliné y opte por pensar que, ninguna de las dos se convertiría en una suerte de presagio.

_¡Atrás a los manos presentimientos! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!_

Grité al mundo o mejor dicho me grité a mi mismo mientras evaluaba como enfrentaría esta primera clase.

La lucha por una o dos alternativas para nada ortodoxas no duró mucho, como siempre, yo era un hombre de palabra por lo que improvisé. Me acerque a paso lento pero seguro hasta donde se encontraba Alice, a la mitad, de mi habitación.

Era extraño, usualmente yo podía controlar la situación, me acercaba y les susurraba cosas al oído, pronto ellas caían rendidas por la expectación del encuentro pero ahora era distinto. Aquí no era que yo sedujera o que ella me sedujera. Aquí éramos dos personas, una ávida de aprender y la otra asustada de enseñar.

_¡La ropa! ¡Hazla que se ponga cómoda!_

Fue lo que mi indicó la sensata hospitalidad que da este oficio milenario y eso hice. Sin mediar palabra, la hice que se sacará el abrigo que traía puesto, sorprendentemente se dejo y creó que aquel consentimiento fue totalmente involuntario, casi guiado por la situación y el momento. Deje la diminuta prenda — sí me lo preguntaban eso jamás sería un abrigo —y que estaba aún tibia, sobre la cama. Por su parte la chiquilla me observó expectante lo que logró lo que poca gente lograba, luego de tantos años me incomodó hasta el punto de que no pude ser capaz de sostener su mirada, no sin sentir mis mejillas hervir.

El silencio se posición sobre ambos como todo un amo y señor, permanecimos contemplándonos sin emitir sonido alguno, exceptuando por supuesto, el sonido de nuestra respiración. En aquel momento de reflexión infinita casi divina logré justamente lo que yo no debía querer: Una razón más acabar con esto con prontitud.

_¡En que estas pensando! ¡Es una mocosa!_ Me gritó mi alma de caballero oxidada, la que fue interrumpida por la voz monocorde de mí _aprendiz._

— No es por presionar o quejarme pero ¿nos miraremos toda la noche? —se atrevió a preguntar, su voz estaba un tanto dudativa.

— No, por supuesto que no —me defendí saliendo del transe largo y escabroso en que se había transformado aquel silencio autoimpuesto.

La muchacha junto sus labios y noté como su cuerpo se relajo y tenso de inmediato. Inevitablemente su labio superior mordió a su labio inferior decidiendo sí continuar con la seudo conversación pero finalmente se armó de valor.

— No veo el caño… —acotó logrando sacarme una sonrisa distendida.

— Eres muy observadora para tu edad ¿Te lo habían dicho? —le pregunté pensando en que haría el soberano ridículo frente a ella.

_¡En que estaba pensando al creer que yo podía enseñarle un baile exótico a una niña!_

_¿Qué clase de imagen mental tienen de mí? ¿Acaso creía que tendría una barra de esas en la mitad de mi habitación? ¡Por favor!_

— Sí yo soy muy joven… entonces tú ya esta pasadito ¿O me equivoco? —contra preguntó arqueando sus cejas visiblemente molesta.

— Que tal si partimos de nuevo —sugerí y puse mi mejor voz melosa, eso logró sacar una risita molesta pero risita al fin. Entonces su rostro inmaculado volvió a ser claro y brillante.

La línea de sus cejas se relajó.

— Bailar el caño es un arte, que requiere de práctica pero por sobre todo de fuerza ¿Cuántas veces haces pesas? —Le pregunté. Sus ojos aceitunados de forma se pusieron como si se trataran de dos melones en shock.

Su cara se ladeó de un lado a otro lado negativamente.

— ¿Mancuernas? —agregué.

Insistió en aquel movimiento de su rostro como respuesta.

— ¿Nunca?

— Nunca —finalmente confesó.

— Bien, tendremos que corregir eso, si quieres lograr subirte a algo distinto a Jasper —y eso último lo dije con un tanto de picardía.

— ¡Emmett! —magulló propinando un para nada fuerte puñete en la mitad de mi hombro. Sus ojos ahora se tornaron rosáceos y se fundieron en un rojo pasional cuando notó mi proximidad.

— Lo siento —se disculpó. Fui yo ahora él que rió.

— ¿Le has bailado antes? —pregunté y sí ella quería que la ayudará debía testear su pudor.

Usualmente las mujeres no son tan osadas, de hecho, prefieren lo más cursi y normal. Dejándole al hombre todo el preámbulo de la seducción. Invertir los papeles no es tarea fácil pero si entretenida, siempre y cuando, la mujer deje de lado el pudor.

— Un par de ocasiones —contestó evitando la mirada, se sonrojó aún más.

Ahora sus mejillas estaban púrpuras y podía notar levemente como su temperatura corporal aumentaba, el brillo que expelía su piel producto de la transpiración me lo confirmaba.

— ¿Cuántas? —le tomé la punta de la nariz con mi dedo, salto del susto que le provocó mi contacto.

— ¿Importa? —contra preguntó con la voz estrangulada

— Báilame, quiero saber con que materia prima contamos —decreté y me senté en el borde de la cama.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Aquí! ¡A ti! —todas esas palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios, el rojo que reinaba en sus mejillas se esfumo dando paso a un blanco mortecino impresionante.

Hasta sus labios habían perdido el color. Su rostro estaba completamente desencajado pero por sobre todo avergonzado.

— No le has bailado nunca ¿O me equivoco? —presioné.

En ese minuto la chiquilla inspiró aire profundamente, tanto que pensé se híper ventilaría y me miró con suficiencia.

— ¿Con música o sin ella? —preguntó.

— Como mejor se sienta la artista —contesté guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que inclinaba mi cuerpo hacía atrás. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en la cama sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo.

_¿Pensaste que yo sería el único que haría el loco? ¡No señor! ¡Lo haremos los dos!_

Caminó hasta una mesa de arrimo que tenía cercana a los ventanales, allí estaba mi equipo de música, intruseo unos minutos entre los discos hasta que se decidió. Encendió y dio el volumen. Los acordes de Barry White en pleno inundaron el espacio aéreo de mi habitación.

Los labios cerezas de Alice descansaban en una mueca victoriosa. Sonreí un tanto escéptico. Entonces comenzó tímidamente a moverse de un lado a otro. Jugando con la poca ropa que traía puesta.

Analizándolo objetivamente hablando, tenía cierta idea de lo que a los hombres les gustaría ver, en general pero por otro lado comencé a pensar ¿En qué demonios le enseñaría?

Cuando finalizó la improvisada audición. Me miró, la vergüenza se apagó y dio paso a la picardía. Aquel baile fue lo que necesitaba para que se relajara.

— ¿Aprobé? —preguntó curiosa.

— Digamos que pasaste al curso intermedio —repliqué con humor.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —ahondo en la curiosidad pero con un extraño toque de inocencia lo que me cautivo.

Me acorde de Rose y sus travesuras desinhibidas. Entonces concluí: Sí Rose, mi Rose había sido capaz de transformarse desde la inocente y recatada mujer de sociedad en la amante que me cautivaba noche a tras noche, entonces esta chiquilla también podía. Solo bastaba un poquito de empuje.

— Qué tenemos materia prima con la cual trabajar —aclaré.

Me alce de la cama y me acerque a ella.

— ¿Cuál será mi primera lección _maestro? —_preguntó con humor burlesco. Traté de tragarme la sonrisa que me provocó ese desplante que mostró.

— Hacerte deseable —dilucidé mirándola de pies a cabeza, sabía que la incomodaría más de lo que ya estaba pero convertirse en alguien _deseable _era parte de lo que ella quería.

Mientras la observaba trataba de calcular su peso. Sí algo había aprendido, con este oficio, es que a las mujeres hay dos cosas que no se les pregunta nunca una por supuesto era la edad y la otra era justamente el peso.

Aventuraba que por el porte y la contextura no pasaba de unos cincuenta kilos. No era mucho pero para alguien que no hacía ejercicio de manera regular podría ser una gran empresa poderse ese maravilloso trasero redondeado y levantado que poseía.

La giré de improviso y la puse mirando de frente al espejo de pie que estaba a un costado de mi cama, yo estaba detrás de ella, nuestro reflejo era un tanto bizarro. Yo a todas luces me veía como un anciano a su lado. Definitivamente ella era una guagua sin embargo aproveche ese aire angelical y hasta virginal para recrear la mejor fantasía que nuestro querido soldadito tendría.

¿Cuál es la fantasía más pervertida de cualquier hombre?

Una adolescente… claro no queríamos caer en lo pedofilico pero ella tenía una clara ventaja al verse de dieciséis. Ya teníamos el atuendo, teníamos la idea básica de cómo moverse, ahora venía claramente lo más difícil. Deslicé mi mano por toda su garganta hasta llegar a su hombro —Ella estaba vestida pero su pulso se comenzó a acelerar —hasta finalmente llegar a su mano. La sujeté con fuerza y la tiré hacía donde sí había un caño: Mi baño.

Esa baranda larga de metal era mi nueva y lúdica adquisición. La compra y posterior inhalación no tenía nada que ver con la propuesta de Alice, sino que se remontaba a una torcida idea que me dio una clienta hacía un par de meses atrás cuando trato de parecer sensual sujetada de una simple barra que servía para bajar al jacuzzi. Resultado, ella casi se quebró la nariz pero a mí me dio una idea magnifica de poner una barra, simple pero firme con la cual, quién quisiera pudiera demostrarme sus dotes artísticos.

— ¡Dijiste que no tenías un caño! —reclamó enseguida. La había sorprendido.

— En mi pieza —corregí. La sonrisa se me amplificó al imaginarme a la pequeña Alice subida allí.

Me adentré en el baño y me pare al lado de la barra que lucía majestuosa y un tanto impaciente por su nueva inquilina.

— No muerde —señalé entre dientes. Alce mi mano en el aire para que Alice se acercara.

— No sabía que te gustaba bailar en el agua —exclamó con ironía.

— No soy yo el que baila cariño, al parecer, la fantasía de subirse a una barra es una cuestión de género —expliqué tomándola por la cintura. La arrimé hacía la barra.

— Bien… la hora de la verdad —decreté separándome de la barra.

— ¿Lo haré yo sola? ¿Qué clase de maestro eres? —preguntó poniendo sus manos en la delgada barra.

— El mejor —le dije y la tomé para alzarla del suelo.

Reconozco que pude haberle avisado, que tal vez, debía haberle pedido permiso antes de poner mis manos en su trasero pero era algo así como mi venganza personal contra el soldadito de plomo.

Después de todo tan noble no era…

— Primera regla: La barra es parte de tu cuerpo —le señalé soltando su peso.

Se aferró a la barra, me giré hasta quedar de frente y le acomode los pies para evitar que cayera.

La imagen de Alice se asemejaba a un bombero, como cuando estos se deslizan desde un segundo a un primer piso.

Se quedo tiesa allí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí? —preguntó.

Deslice mi vista hacía sus manos que estaban apretadísimas. Pude notar como su piel blanca se estaba tiñendo de un color más rosa, efecto del peso, que ella estaba teniendo que soportar.

— Segunda regla: La barra te sirve para hacer acrobacias sensuales —y en eso, le tomé las manos separándolas del metal que tenía engarzado.

— ¡Espera me caeré! —gritó ahogado mientras yo la sostenía.

— Para evitar que eso pase, están tus piernas… ¿No tengo que indicarte como debes apretarlas verdad? —le pregunté en el oído.

— ¡Ja! Mira como me rió —apretó su entrepierna y se dio un leve impulso para subir sus caderas más arriba en la barra, entonces la solté y quedo sujetada por sus piernas colgando boca abajo. Sus pelos puntiagudos ahora revoloteaban en el aire.

Estaba ella allí y yo bueno, admirando como se sostenía por unos minutos cuando noté como sus piernas se soltaban. Tal vez se debió a que aún estaba con jeans y la tela cedió pero lo cierto es que me abalancé hasta sujetarla. Por la posición en la que estaba si hubiera caído se desnucaba. Al final terminamos ella encima de mí y yo en el fondo del jacuzzi, con una contusión asegurada en la espalda.

— ¡Auch! Lo siento —exclamó un tanto avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, gajes del oficio —le aclaré mientras ella, inocentemente, me daba la mano para incorporarme.

— Trabajaremos primero las posiciones que impliquen piernas, cuando tengas suficiente fuerza en los brazos te mostraré algunas acrobacias no quiero que te desnuques en el intertanto —exclamé.

— La idea es que te des impulso con un pequeño salto y logres subirte a la barra, luego allí puedes jugar subiendo o bajando por esta, Alice no hay ciencia en esto, es simplemente bailar. Las acrobacias dependen de lo que quieras hacer, si quieres una opinión, yo creo que a Jasper le gustaría mucho más que le bailaras quitándote la ropa de manera sensual que montándote arriba de una barra de metal —aconsejé.

— ¿No es la fantasía de todo hombre? —preguntó un tanto confundida mientras giraba su cuerpo sujetada de la barra, sus cabellos revoloteaban con el viento provocado por el movimiento.

— ¿Qué una mujer se desnude con música? —contra pregunté sentándome en el borde del jacuzzi.

— El caño Emmett, el caño —aclaró intentando subirse a él, por segunda vez, esta vez sola.

— La verdad, yo creo que es más curiosidad por saber si lograrán permanecer en el aire sin quebrarse algún hueso en el proceso —dilucide justo cuando, otra vez, su diminuto cuerpo se deslizaba.

— Sabes creo que es mejor hacerlo sin ropa —exclamó quitándose los jeans, tamaña fue mi sorpresa. Tanto que no articule palabra ni movimiento alguno.

Sin pantalones, solo con unas pantaletas lisas de un blanco impoluto se subió otra vez al caño, se resbaló pero no porque no tuviera peso sino porque le faltó quitarse algo: Los calcetines.

— Creo que es suficiente para tu primera clase —traté de persuadir entonces ella se giró, haciendo algo que, hubiera deseado no hiciera. Me miró con esos ojos histriónicos que solo las mujeres tercas tienen.

— Tú no crees que yo sea capaz de excitarlo con mi baile, de hecho, creo que todo esto fue algo así como para dejarme contenta pero te voy a demostrar que no solo logró excitar a Jasper, sino que a cualquiera que este observándome —sentenció.

— Tal vez podrías hacerlo en la próxima clase ¿No te parece? —le dije nervioso. De pronto verla tan decidida y menos inocente de lo que la había visto hacía cuestión de minutos me descolocó.

— ¿Habrá una segunda clase? —preguntó contorneando sus caderas, ahora quedo más arriba en el caño, con su espalda recta como una gacela, sus manos estaban firmes en el metal y sorprendentemente su cuerpo se alzó mirándome.

— Si te digo que sí ¿te bajarás? —y mi corazón se disparó hasta llegar al comienzo de mi garganta.

— Puede ser —contestó haciendo una acrobacia bastante oseada para alguien que, hasta hace unos minutos, no se podía su cuerpo. Sus piernas delgadas y bien definidas se deslizaron por el baño hasta hacer que, una vez más, el cuerpo de Alice se enderezara.

Allí apegada al metal, sus mejillas ahora teñidas de un sutil rosa producto de la agitación hicieron estragos en mí para nada tranquilo corazón. Sentí como si me faltará el aire, como si ahora el nervioso y ansioso fuera yo.

Sus pies tocaron tierra pero no se separó del caño, al contrario, ahora, sujetada aún más la infame baranda, comenzó a moverse "de un lado a otro lado" jugando con el dichoso metal.

Inocentemente pecador fue ese juego o mejor dicho ese contorneo alrededor de aquella barra, sus brazos ahora parecían tener vida y por sobre todo fuerza.

— ¿Aún no me has dicho si habrá una segunda clase? —insistió.

Al principio no noté donde estaban puestos sus ojos sino hasta que me miré a mi mismo, entonces, como un completo idiota, ruborizado hasta las pupilas me levanté. Me acerque a ella justo cuando, al igual que una niña traviesa, se subió a la barra de metal otra vez.

Muerta de la risa se subió tan arriba que, difícilmente podía tocarla para obligarla a bajar.

— ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —le pregunté irritado por ser yo ahora el intimidado.

— ¿No me has dicho si lo hago bien o que es lo que debo mejorar? ¿Me dejarás tarea para la próxima clase, _profesor? —_la ironía inundó sus palabras.

— ¡No! —grité con la voz ronca iba a seguir contestándole cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta. En ese minuto tanto Alice como yo miramos hacía la puerta del baño. Su cara de pánico me lo dijo todo.

— Tranquila, le puse seguro —afirmé para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Emmett? Necesito hablar contigo —la voz de Edward, un tanto insistente hizo que finalmente, Alice se decidiera a bajar de las alturas.

— ¿qué le diremos? —fue lo primero que me preguntó cuando ya piso tierra.

— Nada, porque no te verá —le aseguré saliendo del jacuzzi. — ¿Dónde están tus pantalones? —le pregunté mirando a todos lados, mientras ella se acercaba hasta su ropa y la tomaba entre sus manos temblorosas, la música que aún había estado inundando la habitación se acabó.

— ¿Emmett? —insistió demasiado terco cerca de la puerta del baño. Tomé el cuerpo de Alice y la arrastre escondiéndola detrás de la puerta.

Justo en aquel momento, los ojos verdes de Edward encararon los míos.

_¿Cómo cresta había entrado?_

— Pensé que no estabas —exclamó perspicaz. — Como te llamé y no hablaste, entré a apagar la música que pensé habías dejado prendida —su excusa me sonó a mentira pero me había tomado desprevenido.

— Llegue hace poco —articule.

En un trío bastante escalofriante nos habíamos convertido. Edward frente a mí y Alice —escondida

—a nuestro lado.

Mi corazón latió mucho más desenfrenado cuando otra voz se oyó detrás de Edward.

— ¿Tenemos reunión de grupo?

* * *

**¡Hello! Aquí yo again, sorry por no haber publicado antes pero he estado atereada con muchas cosas, sin embargo, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, por si no se entendió, es POV de Emmett... Aprovecho para agradecer a todas aquellas que me leen, que me agregan como favorita y como alerta y por sobre todo a quienes votaron por mí en los "spilled coffe on a fic award" como sabrán o por si no lo saben gane a mejor Lemmons con Phonography... ¡Muchas Gracias! ya tengo mi taza de cafe de oro. ^^ Bueno ya no las aburro más, les dejo...**

**Besitos a todas, espero nos leamos pronto.**

**Liz**


	7. Esta noche, no soy yo

**_¡Hola a todas! Quiero partir agradeciendo que aún a pesar que no me he reportado en un lapsus de tiempo larguisimo, aun así muchas de ustedes han seguido visitandome, agregando mis historias a sus favoritas, a sus alertas, a mí como autora favorita ¡Muchas Gracias! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, les hice un resumen de los capítulos anteriores para que les sea más fácil entender el que dejo publicado a continuación. _**

* * *

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Tabú:**

— Necesito un favor —susurró tímidamente mientras sus ojos de un color difícil de definir pero más parecido al ámbar se posaban en mi y luego en mi alrededor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? —le pregunté de inmediato y ella arrugo el entrecejo visiblemente complicada.

— ¿Podíamos hablarlo en privado? —consultó nerviosa.

— Bien tu dirás —exclamé sin moverme un centímetro de la posición en donde estaba.

— Alice —insté.

— Podrías enseñarme a bailar el caño —su voz fue como un eco en toda mi cabeza.

— ¡Emmet pero que gusto tenerte aquí! —exclamó con un tono de alegría fingido.

— Demetri… —y extendí la mano para saludarlo.

— Pero que tonta… —murmuró Rosalie con ese acento dulce y manipulador que solía tener cuando su hermano y yo nos encontrábamos.

— Mi amor… ella es Bella… mi prima ¿Recuerdas que no pudo viajar desde Nueva York para nuestra boda…? — entonces recordé… así que ella era su prima menor… la hija de su tío Marcus.

— ¿Ella está bien? —le pregunté sin sentido, y noté como una pequeña mueca se dibujo en los labios de mi esposa. De pronto rompió el contacto visual y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

— Ella es así sabes… —exclamó — Desde que murió su madre… ella se puso un tanto melancólica… un tanto depresiva… —y su voz se apagó.

— ¿Demetri y ella? —no pude evitar preguntar, la manera en que la tenía sujeta había levando mi sospecha.

— Jamás… Demetri la dobla en edad… solo la vigilaba… mi prima… es algo escurridiza… y no queremos accidentes… prometimos cuidarla hasta que llegará mi tío Marcus… —aclaró cerrando la puerta con pestillo al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo restándole importancia a toda la conversación.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

— Debes disculparla… mi _amiga _es un poco tímida… justamente por eso estamos aquí —explicó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté mirándola directo a los ojos

— Está aquí por lecciones de sexo —no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacía la muchacha quién seguía contemplándome impertérrita. _¿Lecciones de sexo?_

— No se equivocaron —afirmó cuando me vio ya completamente vestido.

— ¿Cómo llegaron hasta mí? —le pregunté con una curiosidad no permitida para alguien de mi profesión.

— Te recomendaron y no se equivocaron —insistió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Pasado mañana… misma hora… mismo lugar ¿Estarás disponible? —su voz hizo eco en las paredes.

— ¿Para ti o para tu _amiga_? —pregunté con intención.

— Me temo que yo no estoy interesada… no tengo nada que aprender —y soltó una carcajada.

— Entonces creo que tendremos que improvisar para evitar que te aburras mirando —contesté entrando al ascensor.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 7: Esta noche, no soy yo.**

**Edward**

_¿Emmett y Alice en una misma habitación?_

La curiosidad mato al gato como quien dice y luego de mucho pensarlo finalmente me decidí a interrumpir — o más bien evitar —algo que tal vez pudieran lamentar _ambos._

Sin duda que mi estilo no era aquel de amante inseguro, sin embargo, Alice, la pequeña clienta me caía bien, le tenía cierto aprecio inusual para ser alguien a quién no trataba mucho logrando despertar en mí un sentido de protección desconocido. Algo así como de hermano mayor, situación inexplicable por cierto pero al verla entrar tan decidida pero a la vez tan confundida reaccione.

_¿Qué podrían estar haciendo ellos dos allí? ¡Juntos! ¡Demasiado juntos!_

Como pensé, Emmett tomó la precaución adquirida en este tipo de oficio: había cerrado con seguro la puerta. Entonces evalúe mis posibilidades y sí quería descubrirlos sin darles oportunidad para excusas no iba a bastar la sutileza de golpear a la puerta. Sin duda era mejor una entrada sorpresiva, mientras buscaba en mi mente como hacer para entrar recordé lo que me ayudaría. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, años para ser exacto, la habitación que era hoy de Emmett había pertenecido a alguien más, un chico introvertido, demasiado herido por la vida que desgraciadamente murió.

En ese entonces, Carlisle —mi padre ahora —me había pedido tener especial cuidado con él, en otras palabras me había pedido vigilarlo. Sus sospechas lejos de ser las que yo pensé en un primer momento eran producto de la sabiduría de la observancia y empatía. Mi padre había notado su profunda melancolía. En aquel entonces él me había entregado una copia de la llave maestra que abría no solo esa puerta sino todas en la mansión, llave que por supuesto deje guardada porque no alcance a utilizarla, ni con él ni con nadie. Tal vez por eso no la recordaba, desgraciadamente al pobre infeliz lo habían encontrado muerto la misma noche que Carlisle me había entregado la copia paradójicamente y gracias a ese pequeño y nefasto suceso hoy podría utilizarla.

Sin embargo la cuestión ahora, era encontrarla. Como nunca la había ocupado no recordaba donde la había puesto. Divagué entre mis cosas por unos minutos hasta que me acordé del lugar donde la tenía oculta: en el final de mi armario entre unas cajas viejas, allí se encontraba.

No me demoré ni medio segundo en bajar las escaleras desde mi planta a la inferior, ni recuerdo bien como caminé de vuelta a la habitación de Emmett lo cierto era que ahora no solo podía imaginar lo que sucedía sino que podía escucharlo demasiado bien: habían puesto a ¿Barry White?

_¿En que mierda estaba pensando Emmett? reflexioné enardecido como si yo fuera el novio de aquella muchacha que estaba a punto de enredar su destino con él._

Metí la llave decidido a reprenderlo, una cosa era atender clientas de otros y otra, bastante distinta, era meterse de plano con quien era una suerte de "novia" de un colega. No era que nos debiéramos lealtad pero si entre tu propia gente no existe un atisbo de pudor entonces ¿Quién?

Aún mi instinto más noble, ese que yo creía extinto pero que en situaciones así renacía a la vida primó sobre ira y logró que, aún pensando en descubrirlo in actum, anunciará mi visita como un último favor: así las cosas lo llamé un par de veces desde la puerta, que permanecía cerrada pero solo porque en realidad no quería ser testigo de una imagen que difícilmente se me borraría alguna vez. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, en estricto rigor solo se sentían los acordes de la música de fondo, entonces me decidí y abrí la puerta, lentamente entré en el interior de la alcoba.

Para mi sorpresa la cama estaba impecablemente estirada y tendida sin señales de ningún juego previo ni posterior. Calcule que al menos debían llevar unos diez o quince minutos allí, dentro y solos. Me acerque al equipo de música y lo apague. Miré a mí alrededor y fue entonces que insistí al mirar la puerta del baño entre abierta.

Con la locura dibujada en el rostro de un amante traicionado, camine sintiendo que mi respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada. Jamás me imagine estar en esta posición, era una mezcla de ira contenida con desilusión, esta ultima no de él a quien bien conocía sino de ella.

En cierta medida no me correspondía este ataque de moralidad repentina o de celos infundados. Claramente le correspondía este papel a Jasper, sin embargo, pensar en que la tierna y jovial chiquilla inexperta y obnubilada por "este tipo de vida" estaba cayendo en picada hacía las garras de un para nada galán de teleserie simplemente me superó.

Sí algo debía agradecerle a Carlisle y a Esme era la enseñanza de que en todo orden de cosas existe la llamada prudencia. Al traerla hasta su habitación como si se tratará de otra de sus clientas Emmett estaba traspasando la línea y exponiendo no solo al club sino a él mismo a una pelea de testosteronas innecesaria acaso no pensaba en ¿qué haría Jasper al descubrir el engaño?

Sin duda mi colega no estaba pensando con la cabeza sino que con otra parte distinta de su anatomía, que en situaciones como esta, era la mal llamada consejera. Ahora, por segunda vez en mi vida, mi lado más homérico me llamaba a evitar aquel fatal pero sospechado desenlace.

_Pensé que con Tanya había sido más que suficiente entretención por todo el decenio pero no, al parecer me había equivocado._

Magullé entre dientes mientras caminaba hacía la puerta del baño pensando en que les diría a ambos, entonces, en mi mejor planificada actuación me tope de narices con nada menos y nada más que el inculpado de cargos hasta ahora no probados.

— Pensé que no estabas —le dije tal cual actor dice su prosa en una improvisada función. — Como te llame y no hablaste, entré a apagar la música que pensé habías dejado prendida —continué.

En realidad no sabía como abordarlo y hasta ahora, solo estaba "él" por ningún lado habían señales de la escurridiza y frecuente "clienta" que estaba a punto de traer de cabezas a un grupo de hombres, invirtiendo los papeles de una bizarra manera.

— Llegue hace poco —contestó tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo para mí gusto.

_No hay manera que Alice se escabullera, a menos que…_

No alcancé a terminar de pensar cuando la voz entusiasta y animada de un actor no invitado y para nada deseado se advirtió.

_¿Acaso había algo más nefasto que su intempestiva aparición?_

— ¿Tenemos reunión de grupo? —preguntó quedando a mi lado en cuestión de abrir y cerrar ojos.

La expresión que dio Emmett corroboró hasta mis más sórdidas conjeturas. Su mandíbula se desencajó y su piel, tostada de nacimiento y resaltada por el eterno solarium, ahora era de un blanco chispeante y anticipado que incluso sus labios perdieron el color. Entonces una ira inexplicable me invadió al comprobar que, cada uno de mis más repulsivos pensamientos se había concretado en aquel baño pero tuve que controlar el orgullo de hombre, simplemente lo miré, eso si, no sin evidenciar en parte mi cólera.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jasper mirándonos a ambos extrañado, no quité mi vista de la culpable expresión de Emmett, que se quedo sin palabras — ¿Interrumpo algo? —insistió y no pude morderme la lengua, fluyo natural.

— _Nosotros _somos los que al parecer interrumpimos algo —advertí abriendo la puerta mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

En ese minuto, Jasper me miró y luego miró a Emmett y luego nuestros ojos se fueron a los jeans tirados en el piso que se dejaron ver. Jamás en todos estos años había visto tartamudear al _gorilote_ como le decíamos de cariño a Emmett.

Decir que no hablo era poco, de hecho, creo que hasta dejo de respirar, con un agarré y fuerza imprevista sujetó la puerta y nos hizo avanzar, a mí y a Jasper fuera del umbral cerrando tras él la puerta.

— ¿¡Desde cuando invades mi privacidad! —protestó alterado. Me recordó a los gritos que había dado Tanya en su oportunidad por lo que bufé.

— ¿Desde cuando un empleado debe tener privacidad en su lugar de trabajo? —contra pregunté obnubilado por la ira.

La escena que estaba a punto de desarrollarse jamás pero jamás debía haberse siquiera insinuado. La quijada de Emmett se apretó, sus ojos se fundieron en una cólera inexplicable y yo… bueno yo… simplemente deje de pensar o mejor dicho racionalizar, para mi suerte, o mejor dicho para la suerte de él y de quién sospechaba estaba tras la puerta muerta de miedo, Jasper intervino oportunamente.

— Vamos Ed, no necesitamos alterarnos… ¿Qué acaso no le estas cobrando? —preguntó bajando el tono de voz en la pregunta, sus ojos se desviaron hacía la puerta, cerrada y custodiada aún por el cuerpo fornido de nuestro colega.

Enrolé mis ojos, El cuerpo de mi amigo ahora, se encontraba entre nosotros, separándonos o más bien, manteniendo la prudente distancia. Como no vio respuesta ahondo en tratar de dilucidar quién era la responsable de disparatada discusión.

— Acaso… ¿Es Tanya? pens—no alcanzó a terminar la frase puesto que, lo interrumpimos al unísono.

— ¡No! —contestamos. Nuestras voces se sintieron como el sonido de dos rocas cuando chocan una contra la otra.

_¡Vaya estupidez! ¡Yo discutiendo con él por ella! ¡Qué tonto e iluso podía ser a veces mi amigo! Reflexioné._

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó sin entender.

En el minuto en que dimensione que sin querer yo estaba a punto de lograr lo que yo más quería evitar me retracté.

— Nada, no paso nada. Simplemente… —articulé y me corregí, bajando el tono de mi voz, lo hice menos agresivo, algo más ¿dulce? — No fue nada —aseguré emprendiendo la ¿prudente retirada?

Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar mirar hacía la cama, en el borde izquierdo estaba la diminuta prenda que hacía juego a aquel par de jeans tirados en la baldosa de aquel baño. Apreté mi puño y sacudí mi cabeza pero no disminuí el paso, menos al sentir la voz de Jasper casi sobre mis pisadas, tal vez era mejor sacarlo de allí antes que, la desgracia si ocurriera.

— ¿Edward? —Sentí que llamó Jasper pero hice caso omiso a sus palabras — ¡Espera! —le oí gritar pero no me detuve, después de todo, Emmet necesitaba el minuto suficiente para que sacara a la chiquilla de allí indemne.

Una vez ya en el pasillo y casi por llegar a la escalera que daba a la tercera planta, permití que Jasper me sujetará por el brazo.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Desde cuando estas celoso por Tanya? —me preguntó sorprendido pero picarón.

Jasper pensaba que aquellos pantalones eran de Tanya… _¡No idiota no ves que son de Alice! _Le dije con la mirada.

— Tal vez me toco el corazón —y no sé porque lo dije, ni siquiera porque se lo dije a quién podría definirse como mi mejor amigo allí.

— ¿Corazón? —rebatió con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo, de hecho estaba a medio segundo de no creerme, lo decía su mirada pero mantuve la mía distante y evite que me encarará.

¿Corazón? ¿Acaso yo tenía corazón?, de pronto y sin pensarlo el recuerdo de la chiquilla que había conocido misteriosamente en aquel apartamento se me vino a la cabeza, mi expresión cambio, lo supe porque la mirada de Jasper se hizo más intensa, de echo fue como si se me cristalizaran los ojos.

— Orgullo, es una cuestión de orgullo —corregí sin sentido mientras me alejaba.

La verdad no tenía idea porque concurría otra vez, aparque en el mismo lugar que aquel día. Caminé dudoso, no porque no estuviera preparado para hacer lo que era mi trabajo sino porque no sabía con que me encontraría.

Algo en el fondo de mi conciencia me decía que no todo era tan bueno como se presentaba. Subí sin mayor dificultad, los pisos me parecieron nada, el ascensor se detuvo y yo, me quede allí mirando al vacío como las puertas de metal se juntaban irremediablemente, justo cuando estuvieron a punto de cerrarse de manera definitiva apreté el botón para que se abrieran.

Camine pensando en que clase de maestro puede ser un hombre, al cual no lo mueve otro deseo que el propio.

_¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Dinero? ¿Placer?_

En todos estos años jamás había tenido un atisbo de arrepentimiento, yo había sido el más deseoso de iniciarme en este rubro y francamente me gustaba el hecho de no tener que responder a nadie: Tomar y dejar a mi gusto, cuando plazca, sin compromisos, sin ataduras.

Al principio podría haber sido la curiosidad de tener a mujeres bonitas, seguido del dinero por supuesto. No era un secreto que esta actividad es lucrativa pero ahora, pasado los años ¿qué era?

_¿Diversión?_

Entonces recordé a Tanya… _¿Qué hay de divertido en que una mujer te monte una escena de celos y te crea parte de su colección de juguetes?_

_Obviamente nada…_

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta, no tan conocida, pero extrañamente familiar y dudé.

Yo podría ahora mismo irme, alejarme de todo este mundo y tomar el control de los negocios de Carlisle desde afuera, retirarme y creo que haría extremadamente feliz no solo a Esme sino a él mismo. Podría transformarme en alguien normal, en un hombre común, con un empleo normal. Sin embargo, algo inexplicable me tenía sujeto no solo a este arte sino a la puerta frente a mí.

Era como una fuerza gravitante, un imán que me tenía sujeto por un hilo invisible, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de romper. Me estremecí.

Entonces, cuando creí que por fin iba a romper aquella atadura intangible que me hacía no solo estar hoy allí sino haber y seguir estando en el club, se hizo más firme con el gemido ahogado que sentí tras la puerta.

Sin creérmelo yo mismo tenía apegado mi oído contra la madera. Lo que seguí oyendo era difícil imaginarlo. Un montón de pisadas, todas rápidas y un golpe seco de una puerta.

— ¡Yo no soy Rose! —gritó una voz gruesa, ronca y molesta.

_¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar? Me pregunté._

Pero no alcance a reaccionar cuando sentí un golpe seco en la nuca que me hizo trastabillar, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacía atrás un par de pasos y luego hacía adelante otros tantos, mis ojos se oscurecieron perdiendo por completo la visión que ahora era de un negro profundo, como si hubiera pagado la luz. Recuerdo haber manoteado en el aire como tratando de sujetarme a algo o a alguien pero solo conseguí que mi rostro diera de lleno contra el frío suelo del pasillo donde me encontraba.

— No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación —musitó bajito una voz ininteligible escasos segundos antes que perdiera la conciencia por completo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leerme y por dejar sus comentarios! Cariños a todas**

**Liz**


	8. Dejémonos perder

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Dejémonos perder**

**Emmett**

Esa había estado ¡Demasiado cerca!

Aún podía sentir mi corazón latir en la garganta.

La imagen de Edward frente a mí, esos ojos mirándome con reproche y todo lo que había sucedido después había activado mi adrenalina a limites desconocido. Había sido como una obra improvisada donde francamente no tenía idea de que papel representaba.

Por un lado tenía a Alice —Deslice mi vista por el espejo retrovisor y me detuve en la punta de genero negro que correspondía a la capucha de su polar —y por otro lado tenía a Jasper.

¡Esto de dármelas de Cupido no estaba dando resultando!

Me grité acelerando.

En cuestión de segundos rebase los cien kilómetros por hora y con otra acelerada ya estaba sobre los ciento cuarenta kilómetros. Agradecía que fuera un camino recto sino probablemente mi farsa se vería descubierta al fin con un trágico accidente.

Sonreí.

— Ya puedes sentarte correctamente —anuncié lentamente mientras veía como el camino y la mansión a lo lejos se reemplazaba por el diminuto cuerpo de Alice saliendo de su escondite.

A pesar de que trato de sonreír, no pudo ocultar los rasgos asustados que se había apoderado de su rostro allá en el club mientras se desarrollaba la escena que podría haber acabado conmigo peleando de trenzas con mi "jefe" y todo por ayudarla a ella.

Desvié mi mirada para restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido. Definitivamente tenía que bajarle el perfil a la cuasi pelea, después de todo ¡nada había pasado! Seguíamos tan buenos amigos como antes y aunque sabía que Edward mantenía sus sospechas no tenía una pista verdadera como para reprocharme ni a mí ni a la dulce chiquilla que permanecía absorta visiblemente arrepentida de darle una sorpresa a su novio playboy.

Su rostro hizo un mohín preocupado mientras concentraba su vista en el paisaje que se ofrecía a su alrededor. Mientras la observaba de reojo doblé por la bifurcación que nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad.

Si mal no recordaba —mi aprendiz —vivía en unos edificios exclusivos en el centro de está.

Noté como y luego de pensarlo un poco acomodo su espalda contra el asiento haciendo un gesto indeciso con sus labios. De seguro estaba nerviosa pero no dijo nada ni pregunto nada. Tal vez era mejor mantener el silencio así que respeté su privacidad.

No le hablaría hasta que ella lo hiciera. Nos mantuvimos en un silencio un tanto incomodo. De vez en cuando la miré de reojo sin que lo notara por su parte seguía concentrada en las calles, los autos y edificios que rodeaban nuestro camino.

_¡Vamos! _Me dije a mi mismo convenciéndome que tampoco había sido tan grave como para que montará esa actitud. Ella a pesar de todo conservo gran parte de su ropa puesta y yo siempre mantuve cada una de mis prendas en su lugar.

_¿Qué había de malo en ser su maestro en el arte de seducir?_ reflexione acerca de la escena en el club.

Debía conceder que habíamos estado a un par de gritos o mejor dicho puñetazos y uno que otro empujón pero en el peor de los casos sí Jasper hubiera perdido el norte yo podría haber hecho que volviera a retomarlo enseguida.

Una explicación como la que tenía lo hubiera desarmado por completo: Estoy enseñándole a tu novia a bailar justamente para ti.

Conociéndolo, detrás de toda esa pose agresiva de soldado retirado había un tiernucho flacuchento que con esas palabras se hubiera quedado con los ojos cuadrados de emoción.

Tal vez él que no me hubiera creído de buenas a primeras hubiera sido justamente Edward pero con ese animo conciliador que lo caracterizaba estaba seguro que en algo me hubiera ayudado tampoco le convenía que dos de su topfive de guapetones se destrozaran la cara en una riña sin sentido.

Además sí lo pensábamos bien ningún otro sentimiento más que el de ¡Agradecimiento y del más puro! Debía tener el soldadito de plomo conmigo. Después de todo sin mí él jamás disfrutaría de esa fantasía —de seguro aún no cumplida —de ver a su colegiala desplegando acrobacias en el aire todo para él.

Nunca tan poco compresivo mi colega

_¿O sí?_

Tomé aire aún contemplándola, Alice aún persistía en la indiferencia. Sus ojos ocres seguían perdidos en la nada, incluso pude ver que estaban casi por cristalizarse. Unas lágrimas traicioneras daban su lucha sin cuartel por finalmente salirse con la suya y repletar sus mejillas rosadas y pequeñas de un manantial de llanto arrepentido.

Volvió a fruncir sus labios por decimoquinta vez en un puchero francamente exquisito.

Me miró.

Sosteniendo la mirada con la mía se mordió el labio inferior indecisa por bendecirme con su palabra. Dudó por unos instantes luchando por no llorar, acto seguido abrió sus labios.

— Emmett en verdad lo siento… yo… —se disculpó visiblemente apenada por la situación y por lo que pudo haber sucedido sí Edward hubiera presionado un poco más.

Sonreí sin darle importancia para tranquilizarla. A esta altura parecía Gandhi de lo relajado que había tomado todo, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, en otras circunstancias me hubiera picado. Después de todo, estaba dejando pasar un detallito no menos importante y ese arrebato de señor de la querencia que había tenido sobre mi intimidad, puede que en otro lugar se lo hubiera cobrado pero otra vez, estaba candidateandome para el premio novel de la paz.

_Lo que pudo ser ya no fue para suerte de ambos no había motivo para seguir torturándose_, analicé.

— No paso nada… no te preocupes… sin sangre no hay culpa —le aseguré guiñándole un ojo para que creyera en mis palabras.

La verdad quería transmitirle que a pesar del altercado que ella había presenciado para cuando volviera Edward y yo estaríamos como si nada. Ni él ni yo éramos rencorosos después de todo.

— ¿Crees que Edward…? —insistió preocupada temiendo que entre ambos pudiera haber surgido una especie de enemistad.

_¡Los hombres no somos como las mujeres!_

Es decir, nos calentamos y reventamos pero de allí a odiar eternamente a mi jefecito pues no, me cobraría sus palabras en alguna oportunidad que tuviera sí tampoco tan tonto pero las cosas pasan como también pasan las palabras.

Sus ojitos seguían titilando ansiedad y angustia. Ella sentía zozobra por haberse interpuesto entre nuestra amistad.

¡Qué dulce inocencia! Por primera vez podía concordar no sólo con Edward o Jasper sino con todo aquel que pensaba que Alice era una pequeña de corazón noble.

Sin querer en ese minuto en que yo estaba obnubilado por los sentimientos benévolos de Alice, los ojos arrebatados de Edward se me aparecieron en el espejo retrovisor como si estuviera allí otra vez.

Entonces comencé a recordar cada uno de los gestos que había hecho mientras se había desarrollado aquella conversación y me detuve justo en el momento en que Jasper se coló en la escena.

La mirada sombría del chico de catalogo aburrido confirmó la sospecha.

_¿Sí no hubiera sabido que se trataba de Alice habría entrado a mi cuarto a hurtadillas?_

No… Edward de alguna extraña manera lo sabía.

La mirada esperanzadora de Alice porque la tranquilizará fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad ¿Necesitaba saber que su "regalo" corría peligro?

¡No! Por supuesto que no, ni ella ni yo necesitábamos más precisión con la cual trabajar pero podría ser un obstáculo la sospecha del señor de la querencia. Tendría que improvisar porque se acaba de perder nuestro lugar de ensayo.

— Solo estaba dando palos de ciego —le aseguré bajando la velocidad para tomar la calle local.

Salí de la autopista y me adentré a la avenida principal de la ciudad.

— Bien de aquí en adelante soy todo oídos —le anuncié mirando al frente distrayéndola de nuestra conversación.

Tomó aire y luego me dio las indicaciones que seguí al pie de la letra.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba estacionado a las afuera del lujoso edificio. Como lo recordaba estaba justo en la mitad de la ciudad. Era uno de los pocos edificios lujosos que quedaban por los alrededores. Toda la manzana era un sector acomodado.

Apague el motor. Alice seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Tosí para llamar su atención.

Me giré en el asiento para poder mirarla mejor. Una vez frente a frente, mirada con mirada le hablé.

— Bien señorita hemos llegado… hora de bajar del carruaje —exclamé divertido. Sus labios fruncidos en preocupación se relajaron y una sonrisa apagada pero sonrisa al fin los inundó.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ese movimiento me pilló completamente desprevenido. No atiné a nada. Me quede perplejo, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un beso de esa manera. Ese gesto estaba cargado de un sentimiento distinto a la lujuria y el deseo, me gustó.

— Gracias —susurró mirándome con una ternura que traspaso hasta mi alma — por todo —agregó abriendo la puerta para bajarse.

Me quede inmóvil incapaz de contestar nada.

Observe completamente confuso como se bajó y cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera se acerco hasta el vidrio del copiloto e inclinó su cuerpo para poder quedar a la altura. Bajé el vidrio enderezándome en el asiento aún conmocionado.

— Supongo que tu edificio tiene un cómodo gimnasio ¿O me equivoco? —pregunté de inmediato recordando que habíamos perdido el lugar para ensayar.

Ella asintió confundida.

— Todo en esta vida tiene solución mi querida Alice —aseguré sonriendo. — Sábado misma hora, distinto lugar —guiñé el ojo y encendí el vehículo.

— ¡Yupi! —Respondió entusiasmada — ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —agrego dando saltitos como los gatitos juguetones o mejor dicho como las colegialas en su mejor momento de euforia.

Moví mi cabeza mientras emprendía la retirada.

Para cuando me estacioné en las afueras de la mansión del padre de Rose estaba recién oscureciendo. En el horizonte el sol aún emitía débiles rayos que iluminaban el cielo negándose a abrazar la oscura y fría noche que se aproximaba.

El lugar donde se encontraba la mansión era realmente privilegiado ni siquiera nosotros teníamos estaba vista. Tal vez se debía a que estaba más arriba que la nuestra. Caminé por el estacionamiento hasta la parte de atrás donde estaba la piscina. Allí en el jardín, ahora iluminado por focos empotrados en pasto del jardín a todo el largo de la piscina, me quede contemplando aquel basto paisaje.

Me senté en uno de las sillas de reposo que estaban cercanas y deje mi chaqueta a un lado ¡Definitivamente yo quería envejecer en un lugar como este! Contemplé.

De pronto pude imaginarme a mis hijos jugando en un jardín como esté. La fantasía no escatimó incluso pude imaginarme a Rose embarazada de mí. Ella con sus caderas pronunciadas y un abultado vientre se comenzó a dibujar frente a mí. Su rostro perfecto ahora mirándome completamente realizada y feliz.

Estaba en eso —fantaseando —cuando un ruido de neumáticos me distrajo.

Tomé la chaqueta y mientras me la colocaba camine de vuelta al sector del estacionamiento, no alcancé a llegar muy lejos cuando la voz de Rose se escuchó.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó y bajó las escalinatas que daban de la terraza al jardín corriendo. Parecía como si quisiera detenerme, de hecho me alcanzó incluso antes que yo pudiera mirar hacía donde inicialmente me dirigía.

Sus brazos se cruzaron en mi cuello y sus labios se pegaron a los míos propinándome un beso urgentemente apasionado.

— ¡Te extrañe demasiado! —agregó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. — ¡Prométeme que no volverás a irte este fin de semana! —agregó descorazonadamente.

Lo que me desconcertó. Mi mujer usualmente no era una que demostrará tan fácilmente sus sentimientos. Menos aquellos que mostrarán debilidad. Era demasiado segura e independiente como para reconocer abiertamente sentimentalismos.

Bajé mis brazos hacía su cintura y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo levemente alzada para que quedáramos a la misma altura.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —le pregunté suspicaz. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Tiene que suceder algo para no querer que mi marido me deje sola? —contra preguntó.

Tomé aire.

— Rose tu sabes que… —no alcancé a terminar la frase puesto que ella me silencio con sus labios.

Sentí como su lengua se abría paso por mis labios hasta llegar a mi boca y degustaba cada rincón de esta de una manera febrilmente sensual.

Dio un leve saltito que la hizo quedar subida a mi cintura. Apoye mis manos en sus muslos para sujetar su peso. Dejó de besarme y me contempló.

— Se perfectamente en que consiste tu trabajo pero esta noche quiero que pretendamos ser solo tú y yo… sin club… solo nosotros dos —agregó mordiéndome mi cuello.

— Pretende que soy una clienta —murmuró contra mi odio.

Separé mi rostro del suyo y la mire incrédulo

_¿Acaso no había dicho recién "sin club"?_

— hazme el amor como se lo haces a tus clientas —pidió y abrí tamaños ojos sorprendido y la vez herido.

— Yo no hago el amor con mis clientas —balbuceé aturdido. — Rose con la única… —otra vez me silenciaron sus labios.

— Eso era justo lo que quería oír de tus labios —exclamó mientras mordía uno de mis labios. — Que yo soy la única a la que le haces el amor —remendó con soberbia.

Desperté cercano a las diez de la mañana. Como siempre que dormía en aquella casa. Había algo extraño que me hacía sentirme como fuera de lugar a pesar de que esa casa técnicamente era de mí familia —política —pero familia al fin.

Rose permanecía enredada aún en mi cuerpo, me costó trabajo separarla sin que se despertará. Me duche y luego me puse uno de los tantos pantalones que tenía en aquella casa —casi todos nuevos —y que seguro Rose había comprado para mí.

Polera, pantalón y una especie de jersey —demasiado cursi y otra adquisición de mi señora esposa por supuesto —azul petróleo que bien podría gustarle a Edward.

Pensar en él me hizo darme cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que volver del país de las maravillas para aterrizar directo en Kansas y arreglar en parte ese mal entendido no dicho que había quedado el día anterior.

Sin embargo sí podía posponer una dilatada y tensa conversación lo haría. Las razones incluían orgullo y también porque mi país de las maravillas estaba de perillas y no iba a irme al menos no por ahora.

Bajé las escaleras y cuando topé de frente con Feliz —el mayordomo y secuas del padre de Rose: eran prácticamente inseparables —como siempre me miró como si él junto con todos pertenecieran a una clase a la cual yo jamás iba a entrar.

— ¿El señor desea algo? —preguntó cortés pero en el fondo tanto él como yo sabíamos que no tenía ni una pisca de ganas de hacer nada por mí. Incluyendo por supuesto el desayuno.

— Muero de hambre —balbucee pasándolo sin detenerme, caminé a paso agigantado y por supuesto seguido de él sobre mis narices. Cuando llegue a la cocina esta estaba impecablemente limpia como sí nadie nunca la utilizará.

Me dirigí al refrigerador pero por supuesto Félix se adelanto.

Éramos del mismo porte, él un tanto más viejo que yo pero unos tres años sino menos.

— ¿Tomará el desayuno en la mesa o con la señora? —preguntó abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un jarro de jugo. Me miró con suficiencia mientras tomaba un enorme vaso de cristal y me lo entregaba de lleno de jugo.

Se lo acepté sonriéndome. La verdad a pesar de que en el club también teníamos sirvientes yo prefería servirme solo, al menos el jugo pero sí él quería jugar a sirviente-señor quién era yo para llevarle la contra.

La mirada asesina de Félix me hizo cuestionarme esta clase de status social. Rose por supuesto estaba acostumbrada a esto y prácticamente no hacía nada si no se lo hacían. Me recliné en la mesa que estaba al centro de la cocina y tomé un sorbo del vaso.

Se quedo mirándome mientras tomaba el jugo. No sé movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba logrando incomodarme ¿qué esperaba? Oh sí, mi respuesta.

— Creo que por ahora solo seré yo —aclaré dejando el vaso en la mesa y luego me dirigí a donde se supone debe permanecer el "señor" de la casa. Me sonreí pero justo antes de salir de la cocina decidí disfrutar de las bondades de ser justamente eso: El señor de la casa.

— Pensándolo mejor… —exclamé y me giré para mirarlo.

Disfrutar de su rostro enfurecido sería espectacularmente divertido.

— Creo que tomaré desayuno en la recamara con la señora, prepara una bandeja iré por una rosa al jardín y vuelvo —me fui escuchando el rechinar sutil de su mandíbula.

— Como gusté señor —contestó justo cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta.

Me demoré en elegir una rosa adrede pero otra vez no contaba con la eficiencia de Félix. Apenas cruce la puerta de la terraza con la rosa en las manos este traía una bandeja parecida a las de hotel con florero incluido, suspiré frustrado.

Coloque la rosa en su lugar y este hizo un ademán de llevarlo por si mismo pero se lo arrebaté de las manos.

— Así está bien Félix, de aquí en adelante el "señor" se hace cargo —le guiñé un ojo. —No es nada personal… créeme pero… estoy seguro que soy de la preferencia de ella —y solté una risotada mientras caminaba para dirigirme a la habitación de Rose —nuestra —habitación corregí mentalmente.

Mi intensión francamente era pasar gran parte del día metidos en la habitación para mi suerte esa también era su idea. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos para despertarla. Seguí deslizando mis dedos por toda su columna vertebral hasta que se movió.

— ¡Harás que vuelva a excitarme! —gritó enterrando su rostro entre las sabanas.

— Esa es la idea general —coincidí contra su piel dando pequeños besos en esta.

— Tenemos que salir en algún momento… tenemos que comer ¿sabes? —exclamó girándose para encararme.

Se veía tan hermosa así desnuda, cubierta solo por las sabanas con su pelo rubio desparramado contra el colchón que me quede observándola.

— Eres tan hermosa —exclamé acariciando su rostro levemente sonrojado.

— Lo sé —respondió alzando su cuerpo para besar mis labios, sus manos se fueron directo al cuello atrayéndome hacía ella.

Mi cuerpo descanso encima del suyo. Me hubiera quedado allí toda la mañana si no hubiera sido por el golpeteo insistente de la puerta.

— ¡Estamos ocupados! —grité al advertir que se trataba de Félix, el fiel perrito faldero de la familia.

Rose se rió. — No seas malo —susurró besándome el lóbulo de mi oreja — Tal vez nos trae desayuno —agregó.

¡Ups! Desayuno. Miré hacía la mesa que estaba a un costado, la bandeja intacta y por supuesto con los té fríos. Mi señora esposa también miró la bandeja.

— ¡Lo siento! —murmuré.

— Le pediré que lo traiga nuevamente —resolvió levantándose de la cama.

Tomó su bata y se cubrió.

— Ya voy —gritó Rose sonriéndome mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

— ¿No lo harás pasar verdad? —le pregunté cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla.

Entonces dimensioné que tal vez era mejor que me metiera bajo las colchas. No era que me importará que me viera desnudo pero tampoco era un exhibicionista sin mencionar que no le daría un espectáculo de manera gratuita.

— ¿Qué pasa Félix? —gritó mi amada esposa conteniendo la risa.

— Su padre necesita hablar con usted —contestó entre dientes.

¿Qué querrá ahora el viejo? Pensé. El rostro de Rose cambio por completo. Lo supe no porque la viera sino justamente porque ese ímpetu con el cual se había levantado para abrir se diluyo por completo. Fue como si se transformará en alguien distinto a la mujer que conocía.

De pronto fue como si le tuviera más que respeto, miedo.

— No puede ser en otro momento ¿Qué es lo tan urgente? —pregunté levantándome en dos segundos, até a mi cintura la sabana y me encaminé hacía la puerta.

Los ojos de Félix me escrutaron de pies a cabeza. Yo esperé por mi respuesta.

— ¿Y bien? —insistí pero claro, otra vez la mirada displicente de Félix fue todo lo que obtuve.

Iba a insistir cuando Rose: ya vestida —no sé en que minuto lo hizo pero su rapidez me dejo sorprendido —se acercó hasta mí. Sus manos delgadas tomaron mi rostro haciendo que me volteará a mirarla. Me beso en los labios.

— Seguro es algo de trabajo, ya sabes cómo es papá… no te preocupes… para él las inversiones son todo —exclamó consolándome — No tardaré —aseguró.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó a Félix

— En el despacho —contestó éste.

Se fue dejándome allí junto a la puerta. Espere unos minutos contemplando como mi esposa se desvanecía escalera abajo junto al mayordomo. Entré de vuelta a la habitación.

Tomé un par de tostadas de la bandeja y luego de masticarlas mirando por la ventana decidí darme una ducha mientras esperaba.

Las esperas jamás han sido mi fuerte tal vez por eso, el baño que debió durar una hora duró escasamente quince minutos.

Otra vez estaba allí en la mitad de esa enorme habitación, completamente solo y curioso.

Cuando el sol estaba en todo su apogeo se me ocurrió mirar el reloj. Había pasado una hora desde que mi mujer me había dejado en mi habitación y ni señales de ella ni de su padre en toda la mansión. Abrí la puerta del comedor que daba hacía la terraza de la primera planta y advertí a los jardineros trabajando en el inmenso jardín.

Me senté en las sillas de la terraza. En cuestión de segundos hizo su aparición: Félix. Como un alma en sigilo o mejor dicho como un guardaespaldas o espía se puso detrás de mí.

— ¿Él señor desea que le traiga algo? —preguntó apenas notó que lo miraba.

Me quede contemplándolo. Me recliné en la silla apoyé mis codos en los brazos de está, los junte y permanecí así en silencio contemplándolo. Félix por su parte se quedo inmóvil a un costado mío esperando.

— Un vaso de agua —respondí.

— El almuerzo se servirá a las dos —informó entregándome el periódico del día.

Bajé mi vista al periódico. Félix por su parte no tardo en dejarme solo cuando notó mi actitud. Apenas se fue mire otra vez hacía el jardín y luego hacía el resto de la terraza —la cual era gigante —y noté lo vacio que uno puede sentir en un lugar como aquel.

_Que diferente al club _pensé.

Estaba en la sección de espectáculos del diario cuando sin querer al mirar hacía los estacionamientos, a un costado de la piscina noté una cabellera rubia conocida.

_¿Rose?_

Me levanté con rapidez.

Bajé las primeras escalinatas que daban a una especie de terraza más chica y que estaba en la mitad del camino. Una vez allí corrí hasta el borde contario a donde yo estaba y a donde se habían dirigido las siluetas pero cuando llegue hasta allí no había nada más que una puerta cerrada.

Decidí entonces ir al despacho de mi suegro. Miré el reloj eran cerca de la una de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para haber arreglado cualquier problema de índole laboral. Resolví.

Entré a la casa nuevamente tan rápido que dejé abierta la puerta de la terraza. El despacho del padre de Rose se encontraba en la primera planta cerca de la puerta principal. Caminé por el pasillo central todo estaba completamente vacío.

Justo en la entrada principal había una especie de lobby con una mesa redonda que hacía una suerte de arrimo. Un enorme jarrón con rosas la adornaba, hacía la derecha estaba la puerta de la sala de estar y hacía el frente la puerta del despacho.

Iba a ir a golpear cuando noté la voz de Demetri desde la otra habitación.

Me acerque a hurtadillas. La puerta estaba cerrada pero la voz de mi cuñado nunca había sido muy discreta.

— No creo que sea una buena opción —le sentí decir.

— ¿Y cual opción sería la mejor? —rebatió mi suegro visiblemente enojado por el tono de voz que utilizó.

Hubo un silencio en donde nadie dijo nada.

— Esto no hubiera pasado sí hubieras estado tú allá en vez de estar aquí… —la voz de Demetri se sintió con irá, supuse que se lo decía a Rose pero cuando quise acercarme más para poder escuchar mejor mi celular vibró.

_Club Llamando_

¡Que inoportunos podían ser a veces! pensé de inmediato recordando mi realidad.

Me alejé lo suficiente para contestar.

— ¿Emmett? —la voz nerviosa de Jacob me intrigó.

— Claro, quién más —respondí alejándome hacía la sala de estar. Hubo un silencio rodeado de unas voces — ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

Este no contestó. De hecho fue como si dejará descolgado el auricular para que se escuchara las voces de alrededor.

— Espera —finalmente dijo entrecortado.

_Yo también quiero ir —exclamó Jacob en la lejanía._

_No podemos ir todos —señaló una voz que reconocí como la de Jasper._

_Pero… yo también quiero verlo —refutó._

_¿Hablaron ya con Carlisle? —esa otra voz que había ingresado recién a la conversación la reconocí como la voz de Laurent._

_No, aún no y no quise comentarle nada a Esme._

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

— ¡Jacob! ¡Jake! —grité tratando de llamar la atención de mi interlocutor.

— ¡Espera! —respondió.

— ¡No! ¡Préstame atención! ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté intrigado.

— Edward… —balbuceó Jacob hablando con alguien más aparte de mí.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar que demonios pasaba en el club, alguien tomó el teléfono.

— Emmett… soy Jasper ¿Dónde estas?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté a la defensiva. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Necesitamos que vengas —respondió evasivo.

— ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que no pueda esperar un par de horas? —indagué suspicaz.

— Acaban de encontrar el auto de Edward completamente destrozado en un barranco a las afueras de la ciudad

Apenas escuché aquello mi vista se clavó en la figura de Rose, quién ahora se encontraba de frente a mí. Colgué el celular sin mirar, simplemente lo deslicé por mi mejilla hasta la altura de mi pierna y apreté el botón de finalizar la llamada.

Los ojos de mi mujer, aquellos ojos transparentes como el más claro diamante cambiaron de manera radical. Noté como su mirada se enturbiaba, tal vez no de manera conciente, pero sucedía. Mantuvimos la mirada sin decirnos nada, sin embargo por el brillo que propino la ventana de su alma, lo supe.

Entre Rose y yo siempre había existido una especie de química, algo que no necesitamos decir, era extraño, tan extraño como que desde el primer minuto que nos vimos yo le conocía como ella a mí.

Si pudiera definir lo que había sucedido hacía cuestión de segundos lo describiría como un tenso minuto, probablemente el más largo de toda nuestra relación, en que algo cambio de manera radical y muy en el fondo de nuestros seres ambos supimos que a partir de hoy nada volvería a ser igual.

No solo yo le mentiría a ella sino que también ella me mentiría a mí. Estábamos ambos, dejándonos perder.

* * *

**Ahhh lo siento, que podría decir para excusar mi falta de respeto pr no haber actualizado pero solo dire que cuando alguien descubra como hacer que el tiempo se dilate ¡ME contacte! para así poder comprarle a mis días unas horas extras ¡GRacias por leerme a pesar de todo! ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! Por agregarme a sus favoritos y por dejarme reviews... recuerden que para quien escribe estos son una suerte de recompensa. Cariños a todas y nos estamos leyendo tal vez en Atrevete a Salvarme, no diré día solo que pronto.**

**Liz.**


	9. Sobre Azul

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Sobre Azul**

**Edward**

Decir que recuerdo exactamente cada segundo después de aquel golpe sería una completa mentira. Sin embargo de algo estoy completamente seguro: ella estaba allí.

No me pregunten en que minuto apareció, pero lo sé, de la misma manera en que sé también que de ahora en adelante todo será un cúmulo de sospechas inciertas y de verdades a medias.

Justo después de sentir aquella voz varonil para nada amigable, sentí una mano cálida y gentil. Por la manera en que la sentí también sé que lo hacía a hurtadillas. Sus dedos temblorosos se fueron directo a mi cuello. Una reacción sensata, es probable que yo también en una circunstancia como aquella, lo primero que hiciera fuera sesionarme que estaba frente a un ser y no, frente a un cadáver.

Semiinconsciente sin poder hablar ni escuchar bien, sentí a lo lejos su voz distorsionada en un débil susurró. Mi reacción fue tratar de izar mi cuerpo para enderezarme, intento vano puesto que el dolor que se implantó en mi cabeza, lo impidió.

— Estarás bien —escuché otra vez, el murmullo fue directo contra mi oído.

La calidez de su aliento traspaso el hielo que se había instaurado con una fuerza infranqueable en cada una de mis extremidades. Estaban entumecidas y aletargadas. Sólo podía distinguir un persistente frío implantándose cada vez más profundo. Aunque traté de hablar no pude y en contra de mi voluntad finalmente me sumí en un sueño recóndito e ingrato.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, de manera vaga, fue que oí unas voces todas ellas desconocidas para mí. Probablemente paso un tiempo hasta que volví a sentir la calidez de lo que supuse era una mano, está se encontraba hurgando entre mis cabellos. De pronto la sensación agradable cambio a una difícil de decidir, supongo que dolió.

Fue allí cuando cada uno de mis sentidos se activaron, abrí los ojos como si estuviera despertando de un profundo y largo sueño, sin embargo, el dolor volvió a invadir todos mis sentidos. Sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo se contrajo, un escozor recorrió hasta el último rincón de mi cerebro, gemí.

— Oh mi niño —entonces reconocí la voz… era de Esme.

La mujer que me había terminado de criar, la mujer que en el fondo yo estimaba como si nos uniera un lazo de sangre imperceptible e indestructible. Sus ojos escrutaban mi reflejo. Traté entonces de no seguir emitiendo ese sonido lastimero.

— ¡Cariño! … nuestro niño despertó —gritó de emoción.

Mis ojos permanecieron entreabiertos producto del destello de luz que me cegó al intentar abrirlos por completo. No paso un instante cuando irremediablemente deposité la mirada en el sonido que provocó el cuerpo de alguien que se aproximaba. La rubia cabellera de Carlisle y aquellos ojos profundos se posaron en mí.

Sus labios finos se curvaron en una sonrisa de alivio.

_¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

— ¿Bella…? —mi voz salió un tanto bizarra.

Sus caras reflejaron confusión. Se miraron entre ellos y luego de vuelta a mí.

— ¿Iba alguien contigo? —preguntó Esme con suavidad.

_¿Ir? ¿Ir dónde?_ Ahora fui yo quién los miré confundido. Entonces traté de indagar en mis recuerdos, volví hasta antes de aquel golpe. Una puerta… yo iba a encontrarme con _la clienta_… y luego ya nada más que el frio suelo y una oscuridad que interrumpía cualquier intento de recordar.

— No —contesté carraspeando.

Ahora mis ojos, ya completamente abiertos, se deslizaron curiosos por el resto del lugar donde me encontraba, inspeccionándolo. Paredes blancas e impolutas, un cuadro abstracto, un ventanal de techo a piso cubierto con cortinas de un azul bastante sobrio y a lo lejos un par de sillones asemejando a una salita de estar, entre ellos una mesa pequeña con un ramo de flores.

Incliné mi cuerpo para acomodarme y apenas lo hice sentí al causante de porque ahora estaba justamente en el lugar que menos hubiera querido: un hospital. El golpe en la nuca se sintió más fuerte que nunca, me incliné hacía delante y sentí que me desvanecía, por supuesto Esme no lo permitió y se adelanto a sujetarme con el reflejo materno que no dejaba de impresionarme.

— No… —exclamó impulsivamente —hijo… no te muevas —sus palabras estaban llenas de una preocupación que tal vez yo no merecía, no considerando en qué circunstancias me había ocurrido el _accidente_. Me ayudó a recostarme, apenas me tuvo seguro escuché otra vez su voz. — Cariño… tal vez debamos llamar al doctor para que lo revise otra vez.

Estoy completamente seguro que por la dulzura empleada en aquella frase cualquier hubiera pensado que se trataba de una sugerencia en espera de una aprobación por parte de su interlocutor pero en el fondo, tanto Carlisle como yo sabíamos que eso había sido una completa y directa orden para él. El hombre quién me había criado como hijo y al cual yo llamaba padre sonrió en complicidad conmigo y salió de la habitación sin cuestionar. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando volvió a abrirse, esta vez, para dejar entrar a Jake.

Su sonrisa al verme despierto embargó su rostro por completo, traía en sus manos tres grandes tazas de lo que supuse y que luego por el olor que expelían comprobé era café. Se acercó hasta nosotros, dejó lo que traía en las manos a un costado y sin mediar palabra me abrazó, fue tan efusivo y tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me apretó como si hubiera estado a punto de morir y hoy fuera una especie de resucitación. Sentí que sollozo, aunque fue corto y obviamente, lo ocultó de Esme al separarse de mí se paso la mano por la cara ahogando el intento de que las lágrimas fueran vistas por alguien más aparte de él y yo. Sonrió.

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado! Supongo que la enorme habitación seguirá siendo tuya después de todo… —balbuceó mirando de reojo a Esme quién, contrario a otras veces que escuchaba las insinuaciones de Jake por formar parte del negocio familiar no enarco más que una expresión de consuelo, nuestra querida madre estaba fascinada con la interacción de sus_ hijos_. Sonreí un poco aturdido.

— Gracias —finalmente atiné a decir.

La situación de por sí era un tanto incomoda. No porque no quisiera que todos me demostraran sus afectos pero era extraño, usualmente prefería mantener estas expresiones lejos, sabía que existían, yo mismo sentía un lazo especial con todos ellos pero tal vez por años había mantenido la prudente distancia y sentir ahora tanta preocupación francamente estaba desconcertándome.

Esa situación de ser yo alguna especie de víctima y ellos, las personas dispuestas a protegerme fue extrañísimo, desconcertándome más aún cuando fueron mis _colegas _a verme, incluido Emmett con quién no habíamos terminado en las mejores circunstancias la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Su cara de alegría, bien camuflada por supuesto, fue un tanto bizarra. Aquel día el médico me había explicado lo que había sucedido o al menos, lo que ellos creían que había sucedido. Cuando escuche accidente automovilístico mi mundo o mejor dicho mis memorias comenzaron en franco desacuerdo con lo que aparentemente todo mundo daba como un hecho irrefutable.

¿Acantilado? ¿Desbarranqué? ¿Mi auto se incendio? — _Por poco te quemas vivo_… —y las palabras de Jacob fueron las que más me sorprendieron.

No, definitivamente yo no había sufrido ningún accidente automovilístico. Lejos de haber transitado por aquel acantilado, ese día yo había dejado mi auto estacionado en la seguridad de un estacionamiento privado no muy lejos del lugar donde me había dirigido en un comienzo. Sin embargo y a pesar de que en ninguna parte de mi memoria reciente yo había registrado aquel desbarranque, callé. Lo hice principalmente porque en el fondo algo no me cuadraba del todo.

_¿Porqué montar un espectáculo como ese cuando pudieron simplemente hacerme desaparecer?_

Como esa pregunta estaba decidida a no desaparecer preferí mantenerme en seguridad de la amnesia consciente. El diagnóstico con el cual me dieron de alta fue justamente aquel: politraumatismo y amnesia post-traumática.

Pero si creí que la mirada desconfiada del médico al cual tuve en parte que engañar o la tozudez de la enfermera que se empeño en que saliera en silla de ruedas iban a ser lo peor de este accidente, francamente me había equivocado. Para cuando llegue al Club, Esme se transformó al ver que en vez de irme a la seguridad de nuestra casa volvía a la seguridad de mi habitación en la mansión. Estalló la batalla donde tanto Carlisle como yo íbamos ya perdiendo antes si quiera de comenzarla.

Las cejas de Esme cuya mirada sostenía la de su marido que estaba entre la espada y la pared, se arquearon por primera vez desde que la conocía hasta juntarse en el entrecejo, molesta. Era como si ella estuviera viendo algo obvio del cual nosotros estábamos pasando por alto, tal vez lo hacíamos pero no de manera consciente aunque jamás la había visto tan decidida a que yo me alejara de _mí trabajo_. Fue tanta la presión que ejerció que en el mismo minuto en que llegue del hospital Carlisle me dio el sobre azul, momentáneo según él, del Club.

— Necesito que te encargues de la parte administrativa del Club —fueron sus palabras.

Lo que era ridículo puesto que yo ya me encargaba de la parte administrativa, trabajar en terreno no era sino otra parte de _controlar y vigilar_ de cerca los intereses familiares. Sin embargo lo acepté. Tal vez no era tan malo tener un poco más de tiempo, sobre todo, sí quería averiguar qué rayos me había pasado luego del golpe y cómo fue que terminé en un accidente automovilístico inexistente.

Claro que no consideré que trabajar solo en la administración podía tornarse terriblemente aburrido. Para otros podría parecer entretenido tener que salir a cada rato a realizar negocios, solucionar los temas más engorrosos: desde filtraciones en las cañerías hasta maridos despechados, sólo que yo extrañaba algo más o tal vez a _alguien_ más.

Había pasado un mes desde que yo seguía en una especie de retiro involuntario, era jueves por la noche: Hoy sería la subasta más esperada por nuestra clientela. Al parecer y según lo que me informaba Laurent todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, sin embargo para mi era extraño. Sobre todo porque normalmente yo era uno de los _subastados_. Estar al margen y no envuelto en la magia de la noche te dejaba un sabor distinto difícil de explicar.

Aunque traté de permanecer sentado en mi escritorio, alejado de todo lo que ocurría en el salón principal mi curiosidad fue mayor embargándome por completo. Desistí de permanecer en la oficina y sin meditarlo mucho me dirigí hasta el salón principal de la mansión donde se desarrollaría todo.

Podía sentir la adrenalina viajando por todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte de mi ser, sentía una sensación demasiado satisfactoria inundar cada punto de mi piel. Para cuando llegue a donde se encontraban todos, estaba completamente sobresaltado. Incluso podría decir que hasta emocionado, era una sensación parecida al síndrome de abstinencia. Era difícil de explicar pero literalmente tenía mi corazón latiendo en el comiendo de mi garganta, todos mis sentidos estaba alertas y me era hasta difícil de respirar.

El mundanal y familiar bullicio de una habitación repleta de buenas mozas y adineradas clientas me impacto de lleno. Aquella subasta sería prácticamente la mejor y más cara a juzgar por quienes estaban hoy presentes.

La subasta era una de las cuantas actividades, ahora ya tradicionales, que se realizaba una vez al mes. Siempre un jueves, el club sorteaba de entre sus mejores gigolos un fin de semana de ensueño y por supuesto de placer. Era probablemente el único día al mes que el club cerraba sus puertas para cualquier clienta que no fuera la más antigua y exclusiva. Una suerte de _clienta "de la casa"._

Generalmente aquellas dos características también coinciden con que son las más pudientes. Una lista exclusiva de mujeres no inferior a 40 puja al mejor postor a su gigoló preferido. Uno a uno van desfilando, la subasta siempre comienza con un mínimo que es superado en cuestión de segundos. Yo era testigo privilegiado de cómo las señoras pierden la compostura y casi se arañan unas a otras cuando le ganan al preferido.

Esa subasta había sido una de mis ideas, cuando Carlisle había adquirido un famoso y exclusivo resort inserto en la mitad de un paisaje boscoso y misterioso mi mente había trabajado a full para hacerlo más que rentable. El lugar era paradisíaco de por sí, el hotel se encontraba en la mitad de una Isla que mi padre llamó "Esme". Aquella estructura inserta entre un paraje perenne que lo hacía asemejar a un castillo encantado no podía haberse llamado de otra manera. Tenía una especie de cascada natural dentro del terreno cuya desembocadura simulaba a una piscina rodeada de pura vegetación. En un comienzo esta piscina natural era inaccesible pero luego le hicimos unos cuantos arreglos que incluyeron iluminación artificial para resaltar el verdor y cristalinidad de las aguas naturales obteniendo un refugio oculto perfecto para amantes.

Al principio mantuvimos solo la estructura principal y le agregamos un par de construcciones más modernas. La idea no era que la capacidad aumentará sino mantener la exclusividad de los huéspedes. Nadie que no tuviera la calidad de millonario podría pagar medio día siquiera. La exclusividad era la palabra clave, nos interesaba sobre manera, la idea era que se transformara en un refugio reservado para que parejas recién casadas pasaran su luna de miel u otras que quisiera pasar _su veranito de San Juan_ también tuvieran la seguridad de que no serían descubiertos.

Como el lugar era de nuestra propiedad, allí se realizaba el fin de semana subastado. Solo sería una la afortunada que lograría conocerlo, de hecho, aunque ellas quisiera visitarlo como un particular cualquier no podían. Había pasado que una u otra había dado con aquel lugar tan reservado pero nosotros simplemente nos excusábamos diciendo que por el momento no teníamos fechas disponibles.

Este mes los subastados la pelea sería entre James, Jasper y Emmett.

Me coloqué detrás de la barra a un costado, mi intensión era pasar desapercibido, ojala confundido por un empleado más. En la oscuridad que propinaban las botellas de licores traté de pasar inadvertido pero no lo logré. No se como pero una de las clientas más antiguas del lugar, una señora que bordeaba los cincuenta me divisó como gacela. Aunque yo permanecía apoyado en una esquina, oculto por unos cuantos mozos que se paseaban con champagne, vino y otros licores, ella con un paso certero se abrió paso entre los cuerpos y fue sin dudarlo directo a mí.

— ¡Edward… pero que haces allí oculto entre las penumbras! —chilló con una voz envolventemente sugerente. — Tú padre me había comentado que… —no la deje terminar.

Regla número uno: Jamás pierdas el control.

— Señora Clearwater, es un hermoso placer tenerla hoy entre las postoras —le tomé la mano que había extendido en el aire y se la besé con delicadeza, alcé mis ojos mientras lo hacía. Una sonrisita se escapo de entre sus labios. — ¿La han atendido como se debe? —pregunté continuando con mi avezado monologo.

— ¡Perfectamente! —Aseguró entusiasmada — ¡Todo esta estupendo! ¡Como siempre! —agregó. — Sin embargo… se te ha echado de menos —completó sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos, lo sacudió levemente al tiempo que me besaba justo en la comisura de mis labios.

En ese minuto desvié mi vista y a lo lejos noté que nos contemplaba alguien: Era Jake que me miraba con una cara de asco repugnante, tenía entre sus manos una bandeja con copas de vino. Estaba estupefacto sin creer que una señora que podría ser mi madre o mi abuela me estuviera seduciendo de una manera descara. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Ver esa expresión reflejada en su rostro me llevo a comprobar que él jamás podría ingresar a este mundo. Una sensación de alivio repletó mi alma, en mi mente el reflejo de Esme se dibujó. La presencia de Jacob hoy aquí estuvo precedida por muchos tiras y aflojas durante prácticamente una semana completa. Luego de mucho había conseguido convencer a nuestra madre que diera su consentimiento para que ayudara en el magno evento. Claro alejado de lo que yo podría definir como el segundo oficio más antiguo del planeta. Cuando notó que la Sra. Clearwater se inclinaba un poco más y su mano bajaba desde mi rostro hasta mi cintura y de allí sin desvió ni tapujo hasta mi _derrierre_. Sonreí.

— Me halaga Señora Clearwater… pero creo que ha habido bastante distracción —discrepe separándome de su agarre. A pesar de que trate de evitarlo, sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos.

Sonreí sutil mirando por ayuda. Al girar mi rostro levemente mi mirada topo con la de James.

Quien se encontraba parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, impecablemente vestido con un traje de gala negro. Un vaso lleno de whisky reposaba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sonreía seductoramente, le hice una señal para que me quitara a la clienta. Al final y al cabo él era quien necesitaba hoy de ella. Camino seguro, con la sonrisa más prominente dibujada en sus labios, aquella facción era totalmente sugerente. De pronto noté que la mano que inicialmente estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón ahora estaba en su quijada, acariciándola de una manera bastante directa y cuya idea la Sra. Clearwater entendió a la perfección. Las mejillas de la señora se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y en ese mismo instante su respiración se aceleró. Sé con seguridad que otra parte de su anatomía también estaba reaccionando al estimulo visual, por ello disimulé mi risa con un carraspeo. Era la hora de irme y dejar al _experto._

— Que disfrute la noche —murmuré contra su oído y me alejé de ella.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos y di con mi colega: James, quien aún seguía jugando a torturar la pobre veterana con sugestivas poses, toda por supuesto, parte del plan para que ella pujara más por él que por otro.

— No sabía que te gustará la voz de la experiencia —le comenté mordiéndome la lengua para no reírme a carcajadas en sus narices.

— No sabía que habías vuelto _a planta activa_ —señaló mordaz tomando un sorbo de su trago.

— Solo estoy supervisando —respondí mirando a mi alrededor. James hizo una venía dudosa con su cabeza. Sonreí tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él — Amarga y momentáneamente sigo estando fuera —insistí entre dientes.

— Así que Esme por fin lo consiguió… —dijo en voz alta, se quedo callado unos minutos, serio pero luego de un breve y escaso receso continuó. — Sí hubiera sabido que un accidente era todo lo que necesitábamos para sacarte del juego, te juro que hubiera cortado los frenos de tu auto hace mucho rato —agregó en una risotada un tanto sarcástica.

No alcancé a contestarle su "broma" cuando sentí un abrazo calido por mi espalda, me giré de inmediato dispuesto a explicarle que yo no estaba disponible cuando un beso fogosamente asfixiante me lo impidió.

* * *

**¡Siiiiiii lo sé! ¡Matenme! probablemente quieran ahorcarme por dejarlo allí y haber tardado casi una eternidad en actualizar pero piensen positivamente ¡Volví! ¡Actualice! XD en fin. Quiero aprovechar de agradecer las nominaciones como mejor autora, como mejor final feliz y mejor final triste (para quienes no sepan de lo que hablo el link esta en mi perfil) ¡Gracias! por pensar en mí, es un honor que piensen que soy buena escribiendo. Tambien aprovecho de agradecer las alertas, los constantes mensajes y sus reviews incluso en historias que ya esta terminadas ¡Muchas gracias! Sus palabras hacen que a uno le den ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bueno ya no les doy más lata (jamás se me ha dado esto de hablar XD) y como siempre ya saben no se olviden: Dar click al botoncito verde de Reviews. **

**Saludos desde Chile,**

**Liz.**

**PS. Atrevete a salvarme sigue en curso, lo actualizaré tan pronto tenga tiempo. Besos.**


	10. El precio de un corazón

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El precio de un corazón**

**Edward**

Reconocí el perfume de inmediato. La mujer que tenía besándome no era otra que Tanya.

Traté de soltarme de su lesivo abrazo pero tenía sus manos enredadas entre mis cabellos, aferrada con uñas incluidas. Me succionó los labios de una manera hasta desagrable, incluso sentí el mordisco de sus dientes y la amargura de la sangre.

— ¡Basta! —exclamé saboreando mi propia sangre. Me lleve los dedos a los labios para limpiarla.

— Así es justamente como me gustas… difícil… agresivo… —señaló ella con una sonrisa sagaz.

Justo cuando quise decir o hacer algo se sintió la voz de Laurent al micrófono. El show había comenzado. Me quede allí parado mirando hacía la improvisada tarima, todas las mujeres presentes tomaron asiento en las mesas que estaban dispuestas alrededor de la habitación. La distribución formaba un semicírculo dejando un espacio vacío donde se desarrollaría el espectáculo.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo.

Primero lo hizo Jasper vestido con un peculiar disfraz. Su dorso desnudo cubierto por una jardinera a mal traer era su vestimenta, aquel atuendo estaba amenizado por una especie de sudor "fingido" que no era otra cosa que el efecto del aceite en la piel. De pronto la escena se torno oscura, la única luz que podía distinguirse provenía de lo que coronaban aquel nunca bien ponderado disfraz de obrero: El casco.

Había algo de todo este ambiente que lograba cautivar mi intriga y era la manera en que podía prenderse una mujer. No es que los hombres no lo hiciera en las mismas circunstancias, de hecho, hasta hace unos años podía haber jurado a pies juntos que no funcionaban igual que nosotros en temas de libido pero la experiencia adquirida directamente en el _campo de pruebas_ sumado a las actitudes que estaban tomando todas las féminas hoy reunidas, me comprobaba que en cuestiones de erotismo, deseo y lujuria casual tal vez las mujeres en general eran mucho más osadas, cuando se encontraban en grupos, que los hombres.

La temperatura ambiental se elevó de inmediato. Todo mundo se concentró en los tres protagonistas. Era el minuto en que podía haberme escabullido no solo de Tanya sino de toda la situación sin embargo, permanecí allí, contemplando.

El turno siguiente fue de James quien salio tan impecablemente vestido que por un minuto juraría que sentí un leve abucheo del público presente. Claro que, a medida que las prendas se iban saliendo de su cuerpo, una a una, sumado al baile masculino y prendido con lo cual amenizo y complemento su show, las _clientas_ enardecieron en vítores y aplausos como si se tratará de un artista.

El último fue Emmett.

Se planto en la mitad del improvisado escenario con una sonrisa completamente fingida. Era como si quisiera hacerles creer que estaba disfrutándolo y que no le importaba nada cuando en realidad no era así. Todo el rato su mirada se paseo de una en una pero sin la picardía que solía acompañarlo en este tipo de situaciones. Si hubiera tenido que señalar a quien más disfrutaba de este tipo de trabajo hasta hacía unos diez minutos atrás lo hubiera señalado a él sin dudarlo, ahora no estaba tan seguro. Su mirada se tornó apagada y un tanto preocupada, el cuerpo de él estaba allí esta noche pero dudaba respecto a su alma. Físicamente estaba allí pero mentalmente no.

Sonreía, coqueteaba, se quitaba la ropa pero todo de manera automática Se pronto se distrajo lo suficiente para transformar el ambiente. Noté la incomodidad con la cual estaba actuando, no era el mismo entusiasta y competidor — _Ya verás hoy te ganaré_ —aquellas palabras dichas con toda la soberbia de alguien que quiere coronarse como el mejor, hoy hacían ecos de agonía. El hombre que trataba de incitar a las febriles féminas allí presentes no era el mismo con el cual yo compartía antes escena.

— Que pasa… extrañas las tablas… —murmuró Tanya contra mi oído. La ignoré añorando que con aquel gesto indiferente de una vez por todas me dejara en paz y se concentrara en lo que de seguro la motiva para estar esta noche en el club.

En cambio sacudió su rostro e hizo un mohín con sus labios. Se acercó estrechando la distancia entre ambos. Suspiré.

Un sonido nos distrajo a ambos, era el sonido de cristales rompiéndose. Deslice la mirada de Tanya hasta el presumible origen de aquella cacofonía. Mi preocupación radicó en que para esta noche de manera excepcional habíamos contratado más personal. Eran chicos, en su mayoría universitarios de buena facha contratados para ser garzones. El hecho que algunos no hubieran trabajado antes ni en este ambiente ni en otros más normales hacía presumible que podía ocurrir una especie de accidente y que por supuesto no queríamos ni nos convenía.

Me separé de Tanya buscando el desastre pero no encontré más que mujeres concentradas en el espectáculo. Sin exagerar a este punto del show podía olerse las feromonas atestando el ambiente. Convencido que se había tratado solo de la caída de un vaso que alguna mujer al exaltarse de seguro tiro desde la mesa y nada más grave retorné la mirada hacía Tanya quien esperaba más que expectante por mi atención.

¿Acaso esta mujer no se iba a dar por vencida nunca?

La contemple buscando la forma de quitármela de encima sin hacer tanto escándalo. Por la forma en que me contemplaba estaba claro que no había asistido hoy a subastar a nadie, y de seguro estaba dispuesta a hacer un escándalo de proporciones si me negaba de manera poco sutil a llevarla hasta mi cama.

Para cuando el show de Emmett terminó vino lo que tal vez podría ser lo más cómico de la noche. A pesar que seguía contemplando a Tanya, detrás de ella, había un grupo de mujeres todas probablemente entre los veinte y los treinta años menos una que podía haber sido perfectamente la madre de una de ellas. Las más jóvenes estaban bastante pasaditas de copas pero la mayor literalmente estaba borracha. No solo la risa histérica e infundada eran la evidencia sino también lo que sucedió justo frente a mis narices.

Jacob era probablemente el único de los garzones que no solo no era universitario sino que también era menor de edad e inexperto en esto de los grupos de mujeres. Cuando pasó al lado de este grupo con un par de copas de champagne servidas se inclinó justo donde no debía. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le ofreció a la mujer más joven del grupo una de las últimas copas que le quedaban.

Por el brillo que profirió la mayor de todas y que se encontraba justo al lado de la que cortejaba Jake noté que la incitación causada por el show había sido demasiado para ella sumado al alcohol que seguro atestaba completamente sus venas. No aguanto y descargó toda la lujuria retenida en mi inocente hermano adoptivo quién mantenía la conquista con la chica a la cual le había ofrecido el trago. La sonrisa gigantesca que dejaba ver los blanquecinos y lustrosos dientes de Jake se ahogó justo cuando su cuerpo se contrajo sobresaltado ante el para nada amigable apretón que le propinó quién por edad podría haber sido su ¿abuela? En la mitad de su trasero.

Fue un directo y limpio agarrón.

De pronto su cuerpo se envaró y dejo de sonreír. Divertido yo que lo contemplaba desde el otro lado me encontré con su mirada desagradada. Contemplé tratando de parecer serio, la cara de pánico con la cual sostuvo mi mirada. Era como si quisiera que lo fuera a rescatar, entonces cuando quise hacer mi buena labor de hermano mayor Tanya se interpuso ahogando mi intención. Con una sonrisa burlesca y oscura de intriga se acercó. Tal cual lo hace una gatita en celo jugando con sus dedos en un principio los terminó por apretar en la mitad de mi mentón.

— ¡Basta! —le pedí entre dientes tomando sus manos entre las mías.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mientras intentaba inhalar el aroma de mi piel.

— No estoy disponible —conteste tratando de apartarla.

Laurent había comenzado con la subasta hacía unos cinco minutos atrás. A juzgar por la cantidad de gritos era seguro que ya la postura minima hubiera sido sobrepasada. Me mantuve mirando hacía el grupo de mujeres que tenía entre sus manos las tablitas que alzaban en el aire para señalar que estaban participando de la subasta. Aunque pudiera parecer interesado en aquello también una parte de mi mente estaba trabajando en como quitarme de una vez por todas a la fastidiosa de Tanya Denali.

— ¿No vas a participar? —pregunté al cabo de unos minutos haciendo que se girara para que encarara al resto. La puse de espaldas a mí. Mis manos se mantuvieron aferradas a sus hombros tratando de impedir con esto que se volteará y comenzará nuevamente el hostigamiento.

— Así que de eso se trata —creyó adivinar. Sus palabras fueron entre murmullos — ¿Cuánto? —preguntó al cabo de un escaso minuto de silencio.

— Yo no tengo precio —contesté.

— Todo mundo tiene un precio mi querido Eddy… todo el mundo —exclamó segura de lo que decía dejando entrever la ironía de aquella aseveración.

De pronto se sintió un grito y la subasta se había elevado a más de un millón de dólares. La cara de angustia de Emmett se notó de inmediato cuando otra persona pujó medio millón más esta vez por él. Laurent alzó su mano en el aire señalando que iba a terminar la subasta cuando otra mano se alzó en al aire. Reconocí la voz de inmediato cuando pronunció el nombre de Jasper.

Distraje mi vista hacía la Sra. Clearwater que sonrió satisfecha al saber que con la oferta realizada era ganadora segura de la subasta. Laurent le sonrió, yo en cambio no pude evitar mirar de soslayo a quién tal vez había pasado desapercibida para varios pero no para mí: Alice.

Camuflada como toda una bartender sus ojos ocres se oscurecieron en una agonía difícil de explicar pero que me llegó hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Fue el trago más amargo que haya sentido y que recuerde de toda mi vida. Mirar la desolación y zozobra expresada en su rostro desfigurado al notar que en cuestión de segundos su amado seria subastado a otra por todo un fin de semana, me causo una angustia difícil de explicar. Fue como si quisiera protegerla de aquel desamor a toda costa. De pronto fue como si yo alguna vez hubiera sentido lo mismo. Un millón de emociones confluyeron en mi corazón y fue como si aquella mirada pudiera transmitirme su dolor sin escalas y sin nada que lo frenará.

Mientras la mano de Laurent descendía en el aire marcando el destino tal cual verdugo ejecuta la sentencia, mis dedos se aferraron enterrándose contra la piel desnuda de Tanya, sus brazos presas de los míos sufrieron los estragos de mi impotencia... De pronto una idea fugaz y descabellada completamente comandada por un impulso demasiado impropio y extraño de mi parte cruzó por mi mente.

— ¿Me quieres? —Susurré contra el oído de Tanya mientras terminaba por enterrar mis yemas como si quisiera esculpir una huella. Sentí el gemido que profirieron sus labios producto de la fuerza que empleé.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, definitivamente la agresión era como su droga y esta vez yo me aprovecharía de aquello. Su respiración se disparó de manera errática cuando notó que apegue mi cuerpo al de ella, un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza me comprobó lo incitada que estaba con tenerme cerca. Esta vez era yo quien apostaba a ganador porque sabía perfectamente la respuesta a la pregunta que formulé: Sí… ella me quería pero… ¿Querría ella hacer algo por mi?

Me acerque a su cuello y deslicé la punta de mi lengua contra su piel.

— Puja por James —le pedí cuando llegue al lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Y qué gano yo por hacer lo que quieres? —no había tiempo para dudar.

— A mí

La mano de Tanya se alzó al mismo tiempo que se escuchó su voz. Un grito seco y certero. Triplicó la última oferta a favor de James quién sonrió vanidoso. El monto era completa y racionalmente desproporcionado que difícilmente alguna de las presentes querría igualar.

— Vendido a la Sra. Denali —sentenció Laurent dos segundos después de que irrumpiera Tanya en escena. — Sí es tan amable de pasar por aquí —añadió señalando con la mano en el aire a la ganadora de la subasta de este mes.

El viejo amigo de mi padre cruzó su mirada con la mía. Frunció su entrecejo y me contemplo severo. Sonreí.

Todo el mundo tiene un precio moduló Tanya sin voz mirando hacía la barra.

Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña cartera y saco de entre esta una tarjeta plateada que extendió en el aire mientras caminaba entre las mesas encaminando sus pasos hacía el frente. De reojo noté como las manos de la pequeña Alice se recargaban juntas en la barra y apoyaba su rostro contra los brazos, como descansado. Al cabo de unos minutos alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

Gracias gesticuló en la lejanía.

Una sensación de alivio inundó mi rostro cuando noté como James se acercaba a Tanya y la besaba en los labios satisfechos por la "dueña" de su fin de semana. Tanya se dejó besar pero mientras lo hacía se giró de tal forma que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Ella tenía razón. Todo mundo tenía un precio, y ella había descubierto el mío.

* * *

**¡Charán! aquí yo again... esta vez no me demoré tanto en actualizar ven que me portó bien a veces... (vale lo tenía ya escrito XD) jajaja en fin... el proximo es de Emmett veremos sí así se van resolviendo algunos misterios y entramos en tierra derecha :D Besos y ya saben sus reviews alimentan mi alma :P**

**Saludos desde Chile.**

**Liz**


	11. Desenmascarando el deseo

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Desenmascarando el deseo

Emmett

Miré a la muchedumbre de mujeres histéricas y excitadas y algo en el fondo de mi estomago se subió hasta el comienzo de mi garganta ¡Puaj! Un asco repentino por todo lo que me rodeaba me inundó de manera inexplicable.

Seguí haciendo lo que se supone debía hacer pero no tenía ninguna intensión de salir ganador. Extrañamente quería irme y desaparecer. No quería seguir siendo el objeto de deseo de nadie ni tampoco quería satisfacer a alguien que pagará.

Mientras actuaba y miraba a cada una de aquellas mujeres seguramente más de la mitad estaba infelizmente casada o amargadamente separada, me preguntaba sí alguna vez Rose se sentiría así y buscaría consuelo como lo hacían ellas.

Entonces sentí el sonido de una voz ¿Alguien había pujado por mi? Me embargó el miedo, la frustración pero por sobre todo la angustia. No pude controlarme aquellos sentimientos se reflejaron en la expresión de mi rostro.

Las imágenes de Rose y de la discusión con la cual habíamos terminado aquel día, sumado al desencuentro con su hermano había conseguido que desde allí más que visitarla quisiera evitarla. Además tenía una suerte de cargo de conciencia respecto al accidente de Edward que yo creí invento hasta que más tarde comprobará lo contrario.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —le pregunté a mi mujer aquel día una vez que ya estuvimos a solos y luego que las aguas se calmaron.

— Nada —contestó como si aquello fuera verdad ¿me tomaba por tonto?

Era como si todo hubiera seguido como hasta antes de que el mayordomo nos hubiera interrumpido y hasta antes que yo me pasara horas contemplando el césped.

Acto seguido se acercó hasta mí, deslizo sus manos por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello, sentí el toque tibio de su lengua en el nacimiento de mi cuello irritándome su manera para "distraer" las conversaciones ¿Qué era lo que ella imaginaba? Pensé al minuto en que advertí para donde iban las caricias.

La separé de mi cuerpo y la sujete con fuerza encarando su mirada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en que sólo nos contemplamos.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? —pregunté otra vez esperanzado en obtener esta vez algo más que un monosílabo por respuesta.

— Son cosas de trabajo —respondió luchando porque la dejará acercarse — Pero ya todo se arregló —aseguró.

Claro que yo no estaba convencido de aquello.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí? —pregunté soltando el agarre.

Me distancié un par de pasos y me senté en el sillón con las manos entre mi cabeza. Me quede allí pensando en que todo siempre se complicaba. La llamada de Jasper y el "repentino" accidente de Edward. Estaba seguro que todo estaba siendo sobreexagerado y hasta influenciado por mi jefecito para que volviera y pudiera sacarme información respecto a quién había tenido en mi habitación ¡Maldición!

— Sí confío en ti —replicó Rose encuclillándose.

Sentí como acaricio mi rostro con sus manos. Me besó en la frente.

— No… no confías —rebatí.

— ¡Emmet! —chilló ella, frustrada sentándose en la mesa de centro que estaba detrás de su cuerpo. — Mi amor en verdad no quiero discutir contigo por algo que no tiene la menor importancia —agregó.

— Sí no tiene importancia entonces ¿por qué acabo de trenzarme en una discusión sobre "privacidad" con tu hermano? ¿Acaso no soy parte de esta familia también? —le pregunté.

Su rostro se compungió decidiendo tal vez que responder. Pude notar por sus facciones que no estaba fácil la elección de palabras que utilizaría. Se quedo pensativa, sus labios puestos en una línea sería e inexpresiva no anticipaban mucho. Como siempre estaba siendo hermética, como lo eran su padre y su hermano.

— Félix es un paranoico —finalmente exclamó quitando su contacto visual del mío. Se levantó de la mesa y camino unos pasos.

En eso tenía razón, solo que… la paranoia parecía invadir a todos desde su padre hasta el mayordomo. Me levanté y llegue hasta su posición, la abracé por la espalda rodeando su cuerpo tibio en mis brazos, separé los de ella y entrelace mis manos con las suyas posicionando ambas a la altura de su corazón.

— ¿Realmente me amas? —le pregunté en un susurró contra su oído.

Aquel día Rose se había girado rompiendo el abrazo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta su alma me besó.

El sonido de la voz de Laurent me trajo de regreso, la subasta estaba en pleno y yo pensando en como escabullirme hasta que, la mirada se clavó en una pelirroja conocida. Tanya estaba hoy entre la platea pero no se encontraba sola.

La mirada de su compañero, alguien que se supone no debía estar hoy allí y por lo que yo sabía no debería estar nunca más se encontraba allí ¿qué hacía Edward aquí esta noche?

Mirarlo entero y vivo me trajo una suerte de consuelo. Ahora mis recuerdos se fueron directo a un par de días después cuando llegue de vuelta al Club y voilá todos se encontraban conmocionados.

— ¡Te pasaste! —fue la expresión de James cuando llegué aquella mañana.

— ¡Por fin apareciste! —y la voz de reproche de Jasper me colmó.

De pronto la intensión de decirle un par de cosas entre ellas que, lo que seguramente el alcahuete de Edward le había contado no era como él pensaba y que más que engaño yo estaba siendo una suerte de "Hado cupido" y que más que enfadarse debía agradecerme me inundó la garganta a tal extremo que la prudencia desapareció.

— Mira soldadito… lo que sea que te haya dicho tu amiguito Ed… —no alcancé a terminar la frase cuando vi como Carlisle entraba sujetando a Esme que venía casi al punto de desfallecer.

_Despertará… ya verás que sí_ balbuceó en consuelo y entonces me giré con cara de pregunta hacía Jasper y James.

— ¿Era verdad? —pregunté sitiándome el peor ser sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Creías que te mentía? —contestó sarcástico Jasper alejándose de mí.

— IN –CREI –BLE —exclamó irónico James.

Así que verlo hoy vivo y al parecer ¿Divertido? Me sacaba un gran peso de mi conciencia. Justo cuando estaba más distraído y notablemente más aliviado por no ser —el afortunado —me pilló con la guardia baja cuando Tanya pujó por James.

¿Qué no se conformaba con uno ahora quería a dos?

Por la cara que estaba dando Edward algo no encajaba. Mi "jefe" no se caracterizaba por ser tan dadivoso con su clientela aunque… puede que con esta clase de _clienta _no aplicará la regla de egoísmo, recordé cuando me ofreció privilegios para quitársela de encima ¿Entonces que rayos hacía ahora con ella allí?

Sin duda que más desprevenido me tomó el hecho que Tanya se mostrará "tan contenta" por haber desembolsado esa cantidad sideral de dinero que no fuera para justamente echarse Edward. Sin embargo, la tarjetita plateada me indicaba que él molesto al final de la jornada no sería nadie más que aquel pobre infeliz que la esperaba en su casa, es decir: su marido.

La subasta se acabó y aunque James estaba disfrutando a concho cada minuto de su para nada merecido triunfo, yo me dedique a hacer justamente lo que más deseaba: irme.

Me alejé de la muchedumbre de mujeres enardecidas y exaltadas, entre besos y abrazos que no quitaban pedazos me retiré hasta la mi habitación. Una vez allí cerré la puerta, avance hasta el interior y terminé de quitarme la ropa del show. Quede en ropa interior, me asomé a la ventana desde la cual podía verse la terraza donde estaban aún todos divirtiéndose.

En eso decidí hacer algo realmente estúpido. Volví mis pasos hasta la mesa de noche y de allí saque mi móvil, digité el numero de Rose. A pesar de que aún seguía molesto y un tanto lastimado por la actitud de mi familia política entera, me comía la desesperación por escuchar su voz. Justamente en noches como esta era cuando un sentimiento desconocido y difícil de manejar afloraba en mí: Celos.

De aquellos que son hasta donde yo quería creer injustificados pero que en el fondo temía que se estuvieran justificando con mi proceder.

¿Sería capaz Rosalie de engañarme como lo hacían ellas al venir aquí?

El gato tras el ratón.

Pensar en mi mujer en brazos de otro fue espeluznantemente perjudicial. Mientras sonaban los bip que indicaban que la llamada aún no era contestada se me hizo una imagen bastante mental de la causa del retraso.

Un sabor amargo, el posible pago con la misma moneda activo mi más ancestral instinto que no era precisamente la galantería.

Cinco bip y aún no contestaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo que le impedía contestar un maldito celular?

Comencé a perseguirme.

Diez bip.

Estaba ya comenzando a ponerme los pantalones e intentando mantener el equilibrio con el celular pegado a la oreja y con la mente decidiendo en que iba a irme a doscientos kilómetros por hora hasta su casa cuando su voz —agitada —me contestó.

— ¿Bueno? — _¿Cómo que bueno? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? _Fueron las preguntas que se agolparon en mi mente sin embargo, no se la iba a ser tan obvia ni fácil.

— Como esta la mujer más linda sobre el planeta… te extraño —deje de ponerme los pantalones y me trague literalmente hablando las ganas de reprocharle la tardanza.

Tomé aire sin que se diera cuenta porque el estomago se me revolvió con la imagen muy vivida de ella en brazos de otro que mi imagen me presentó con gratuidad e ironía.

— Bien… —contestó descolocada — también te extraño —agregó.

Guardamos silencio.

— Rose… yo lo… —no era fácil pedirle disculpas pensando en que justamente ahora podía estar acostada en la cama con otro, en nuestra cama con otro, sin embargo, ¿Quién era yo para reclamar algo? —lo siento —finalmente dije pero casi en un murmullo ininteligible.

Sin esperar que me contestara seguí con la conversación.

— Quiero verte —exclamé con capricho.

Un ruido extraño se sintió de fondo, incluso me alegró porque sentir sonido significaba que no estaba encerrada en alguna habitación con nadie aunque… deseche el pensamiento pero no la curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde estas? —debía reconocer que la pregunta iba con segundas intensiones, más para tranquilizarme que por otra cosa.

— Salí a tomar un trago con mi prima —confesó.

— ¿Con Bella? —pregunté extrañado y no me parecía que la chiquilla autista y a la cual prácticamente no le había visto ni la punta de la nariz aquel fin de semana que pasé con Rose fuera de la clase de muchachas a las que le gusta frecuentar bares. — ¿Las dos solas? —agregué al caso de unos segundos mirando mi reloj de pulsera.

Era pasado la media noche.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó un tanto irritada. Lo pensé.

— Nada… es solo que… ¿Nos veremos? —cambié el tema tan radicalmente como ella lo hacía conmigo cuando justamente no le convenía, ahora era mi turno.

— Pensé que para tu día libre faltaba al menos dos semanas —contestó pensativa.

— ¿No quieres verme? O hay algo… —no terminé la frase porque entendí que literalmente la habita ¡Cagado! Al hablarle así.

— La verdad… —balbuceó hilarante, pase saliva sorprendido, aguardé —hoy no estoy de humor para discutir contigo —aclaró.

— Yo tampoco por eso quiero que nos veamos, en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas… cari…

No alcancé a terminar, me interrumpieron.

_Es bastante más chucara de lo que advertiste pero me gustan así_ fue lo que escuche tan fuerte y tan claro que la única posibilidad era que el tipo estuviera prácticamente encima de Rose.

— ¿Rose? ¿¡Quién… ¡? ¿Dónde...? — me costaba hilar las ideas, prácticamente estaba gritándole y obviamente no dejando que me diera ninguna explicación.

— Ya te dije en un bar —gritó entre mis palabras sin sentido.

— ¡Mientes! —decrete buscando una polera decente para ponerme.

Desde que nuestras vidas se habían cruzado siempre estuve seguro de una sola cosa. Jamás pero jamás toleraría lo que esos maridos le toleraban a las "señoras" que frecuentaban nuestro Club. Una cosa era que me tuviera como un chiche dentro de su familia y me dejará al margen de las conversaciones familiares y otra muy distinta era que me viera la cara ¡Eso sí que no!

— No te pases una película que no es —aconsejó con una calma prácticamente envidiable — ¿Emmett? —interpeló. Guardé silencio tratando de controlar mi respiración. — No estoy con nadie —insistió.

Ahora no se sentía ningún tipo de sonido. Adivine que había salido de donde sea que se encontraba.

— ¿Emmett? —terminé de subirme los jeans y de ponerme los zapatos.

— Ponme a Bella al teléfono —ordené.

No hubo respuesta inmediata así que no esperé más para exclamar lo que a todas luces más que una conjetura era una triste verdad.

— No estas con tu prima verdad —a esta altura todo parecía encajar —Estas con… con… — ¡Arg! Podía sentir como la sangre me hervía de rabia y nublaba la poca cordura que me restaba.

De pronto era como si todo se viera rojo y oscuro ¡Estaba completamente cegado por los celos!

— ¿Con quién? —Podía jurar que ahora me miraba con los ojos fruncidos — A ver Emmett ¿A que va todo este escándalo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

— No soy estupido Rose —magullé entre dientes.

— Por supuesto que no eres estúpido… No soy yo la que esta haciéndolo parecer con este ataque de ¿Celos? —aseguró.

— ¿Quién? —inquirí

— No estoy con nadie más que con mi prima —su respuesta lejos de dejarme conforme me causo una angustia peor.

— Bien… voy por ustedes… Dime donde están para pasarlas a recoger —decreté.

— Como quieras —contestó fastidiada dándome la dirección.

Llegué al lugar exactamente quince minutos después de que le corté. De hecho había estacionado frente a la entrada sin importarme sí se podía o no. Camine hasta la entrada y entré cegado buscando entre el tumulto de personas a mi mujer.

— ¡Cariño! —gritó alzando la mano.

Estaba ella y como había asegurado su prima: Bella.

Camine entre las mesas zigzagueando hasta que dí con ellas. Sin saludar, ni preguntar la tomé del brazo.

— Vamos —anuncié molesto.

Rose miró de soslayo a Bella quien si no pestañeara hubiera jurado que estaba como ida. Tal vez ¿Muerta?

— ¿Estas bien? —no pude no preguntarlo cuando el cuerpo de la chiquilla se inclinó hacía un lado.

— Estoy bien —contestó entre dientes tratando de sujetarse a la mesa.

Entonces la miré con más detención ¿Qué era lo que no iba bien? ¿O tal vez que era lo que iba tan bien?

— ¿Esta drogada? —le pregunté a Rose al oído.

— Mareada —corrigió Rose soltándose de mi brazo y tomando el de su prima.

Caminaron juntas delante de mí.

Sin querer me di cuenta que estaba mirando a todos lados. Como si con la mirada pudiera identificar la voz que había escuchado. Al llegar a la entrada advertí un movimiento raro de un tipo que estaba allí, cuando pasaron Rose y Bella sus ojos se desviaron hacía ellas.

Paranoia… ¡La familia de Rose me había contagiado de Paranoia!

Me demoré en salir perseguido mirando al tipo de la entrada. Rose ya estaba con su prima esperando porque yo sacara la alarma. Me lleve las manos a los bolsillos cuando sentí el grito de mi esposa.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó y entonces alce mi vista.

Rose sujetaba o más bien trataba de sujetar el cuerpo inerte de su prima. Lacia como un papel su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca de trapo. Me apresuré a tomarla entre mis brazos.

— ¿Qué tomo? —le pregunté a Rose.

— Un par de tequilas —saco la alarma y abrió la puerta.

Pero aquella explicación no parecía tan convincente, en todas mis noches de juega jamás había una borrachera como está. Hacía dos minutos caminaba y hablaba de manera coherente y ahora parecía como si se hubiera tomado un par de botellas. Puse una pierna sobre el asiento trasero y deslicé su cuerpo para acomodarlo, aquella maniobra me obligo a acercar su cuerpo al mío.

Sí esta tan borracha como dice Rose ¿Por qué siento un leve olor a alcohol, más de su ropa que se aliento?

Rose me ayudo desde el otro extremo del vehiculo.

— ¿Estas segura que no se drogo? —insistí terminando de acomodar sus piernas.

En eso mi reloj se atasco en su polera de brillos. La tiré sin querer y parte de su abdomen se dejó al descubierto. Una macha llamó mi atención.

Mientras Rose dejaba su cartera en el piso del vehiculo por el lado que estaba deslice mis yemas por la piel blanca que estaba al desnudo, levanté un poco su cuerpo y justo cuando iba a hacerlo con mayor fuerza Rose me tomó la mano deteniéndome.

— Esto no es producto de una borrachera —indique mostrando lo que a mi juicio parecía más un golpe que otra cosa.

Rose me miró nerviosa.

— Cuando llamaste estaba sacándola del baño de mujeres que esta al lado del de varones —comenzó a explicar, la miré suspicaz — Me dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, desapareció por al menos diez minutos, me preocupé la fui a buscar y la encontré tirada en uno de los retretes… no sabía que se drogaba… supongo que se cayo —la explicación parecía cuerda para alguien que al menos tuviera cara de drogadicto pero…

Su prima era justamente lo opuesto, su cara era la de un ángel casi caído del cielo. Suspiré.

— No quería mentirte pero tampoco quería preocuparte —agregó.

— ¿Sabes que tomo… o qué se inyecto? —esta vez tomé sus brazos para mirarlos.

Ni un indicio de pinchazos, ni una marca siquiera.

Miré a Rose esta negó.

Seguí inspeccionando el cuerpo hasta que me percaté que Rose saco algo del bolso.

— ¿A quién llamas? Una ambulancia tardará mucho… es mejor que nosotros la llevemos a urgencias —exclamé.

— No estoy llamando a una ambulancia —corrigió. La mire sin entender — Estoy llamando a papá

— ¿Perdiste el juicio? ¡Hay que llevarla a urgencia! —decreté cerrando el automóvil y abriendo el del piloto.

— No… espera mi amor —dijo mientras se subía junto a mí. — Mi padre dirá donde llevarla —y era increíble.

Su prima se estaba muriendo y ella quería pedirle permiso a su padre ¡INCREIBLE! Sacudí mi rostro.

— No —encendí el motor.

— Espera —insistió tratando de quitarme las llaves.

Le quite el móvil y la miré a los ojos.

— Tu padre no esta aquí y ella esta en mi auto… vamos a un hospital fin de la historia —determiné acelerando.

* * *

**Queridas mías... ¡Gracias y mil gracias por seguir apoyandome en esta y en mis demás historias! aquí esta lo prometido... desenmarañando la telaraña que yo misma he creado... espero les haya gustado y comiencen a entender un poco más... para las que preguntaron ¿Y Bella? supongo que ya encontraron sus respuestas, sino siempre pueden consultar dejando su review.**

**Nos leemos, besos a todas**

**Liz**


End file.
